Godzilla: Return of the King
by gman2006
Summary: Monster Island has been turned into a fighting league for monsters and Godzilla has the worst of it.  When earth is in danger, Doctor Makoto along with a number of others must get Godzilla's health up to speed before the world falls into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Godzilla fic on this site and I hope everyone enjoys it. Just as a note, everything in italics is what the people are thinking. I used it a couple of times in this chapter and will continue to use it. As you have probably noticed, this prologue does not include much of anything with Godzilla. It's because he is not the focus of the chapter, which will happen again. Please remember to review and let me know what you think. I know not much happens in this chapter, but please give this story a chance and at least read on to chapter 1 to get a sense of the story. Now, please enjoy and remember to review.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or any Godzilla related characters (oh well)._

**Prologue **

The Prime Minster of Japan reclined uneasily into his chair once again. He awaited news on the current situation which now appeared hopeless. Glancing out his office window, Prime Minister Keiji watched as layers of blanket like smoke crept over the tallest buildings in Tokyo. _And to think, it had been only two weeks since we began rebuilding after Godzilla's last attack; _the Prime Minister pondered as he watched helplessly.

They had received the call not two hours ago that Godzilla had surfaced in Tokyo Bay. Of course, Keiji had ordered the military out at once, but when did that ever solve anything. "After all, our men sign up to join the military and they just end up defending the city against Godzilla or some other monster. And they usually end up dead," Keiji spoke to himself. But what else could he do?

_BEEEEP!_ The intercom from his secretary's office buzzed in. "Mr. Prime Minister, General Shouta is here to see you."

Keiji sighed a gasp of relief at the news. General Shouta had been personally assigned the task of defending Japan from Godzilla by Keiji himself. After all, General Shouta was the best; and Japan needed the best for any luck against such a fierce opponent. "Send him in."

A second later, a large burly man with black hair entered through the door. He bowed his respect to the Prime Minister and took a seat across from Keiji. "I'm afraid I have bad news for you." General Shouta explained.

"What is it General Shouta? Knowing our current situation, Godzilla has to be involved.

"Of course it's about Godzilla," General Shouta replied matter-of-factly, "He has plowed through our defenses again. Prime Minister, you can't keep telling me to send out military forces to combat the creature. And the citizens of Japan won't keep joining the army just to die from Godzilla's wrath."

"I know that General, but what should we do? This monster, along with plenty of others, has destroyed Japan time and time again. We need to at least make an attempt to stop the creature from entering the city."

The sound of buildings collapsing and people screaming in the background grew steadily louder as the two continued their conversation. While Godzilla was still miles from the capital building where Keiji was meeting with General Shouta, the beast's violent cries could still be heard above the amok of the people in the streets.

After several minutes of discussing a reasonable course of action, the general dismissed himself from Keiji's office to attend to some other matters. The discussion had gone over rather roughly as it usually would with the two. Not that they fought, but finding a solution to their problems was a chore that never seemed to resolve itself.

**One Week Later **

Prime Minister Keiji found himself seated in his office once again. Possibly the quietest three days he has ever had while in office, but still filled with burdens that he preferred not to face. Keiji found himself going through mountains of paperwork when a strange man walked seemingly through his office door. Keiji had never seen this man before and found his style of dress rather peculiar.

"Greetings Prime Minister Keiji," the man said in a soft voice, "My name is Minowa and I would like to request an audience with you."

Finding the man quite suspicious, Keiji pressed the security button under his desk and ask, "Who are you and how did you make it past the secretary without her noticing?"

The man simply looked at Keiji and responded, "There is no need to be alarmed by my presence. I am not here to harm you. The reason your secretary never saw was because I never walked past her. I teleported here by means of my ship's on-board computer system."

As security arrived, the man noticed he had caused a disturbance and before he could be touched, the man vanished into thin air. Both guards looked around, terrified by what they had seen. Keiji had erupted from his desk in a fit of surprise and fear. He glanced around the location of where the man had been standing before he disappeared. Not a spot of smoke or even a trace on the carpet would have proven his very existence to anyone. Determined to get to the bottom of this, the Prime Minister fetched the security tapes of his office when the man had appeared and discovered that the man had not appeared on the tapes at all. Retiring from his search, Keiji returned to his office after his trip to the security office and found the man sitting in his chair.

"I am sorry that I frightened you. Please understand that I meant no harm and I remain at that stance," the man said in the exact calm voice that had greeted him not an hour ago.

The Prime Minister thought of going for security but decided against it. _After all, this man appears interested in nothing more than a conversation. I might as well see what he has to say._ "What is it that you want here?"

The man stood from Keiji's chair and walked over to the Prime Minister. Holding out his hand, he said, "My name is Minowa. I am the current leader of the Kyndroids. I have traveled many light-years to view earth's beauty and also to propose an Intergalactic Friendship among our planets."

The Prime Minister took it cautiously and shook hands. "So you are an alien? This is interesting. But why would you want a friendship with earth? What could we possibly offer you? If you have come this far, then I imagine your planet to be quite advance compared to earth."

Minowa stared longingly into Keiji's eyes before responding. "While it is true that my planet is far more superior in technology than earth, it is also true that my planet has suffered the plague known as war. My fellow Kyndroids have suffered a great deal and we only ask for future allies should we need assistance in the decades ahead."

Keiji thought this over for a moment. He knew allies were always welcome, but to trust someone like this so quickly was quite irrational. Keiji firmly believed the man was an alien because the ability to disappear was quite an impossible feat to pull off, even for a magician. "How do can trust with this promise of alliance? How do I know that you won't attack us?"

Minowa glanced over Keiji's shoulder and out the window where debris and toppled buildings still rested amongst shattered pavement. "I understand trust is of great importance to earthlings," Minowa stated, as he returned his attention to Keiji, "and I would be a fool to break such a promise. So, should you accept my offer, we Kyndroids will supply you with an expression of gratitude."

"What exactly is this expression of gratitude?"

"I understand that Japan has been plagued by monsters such as Godzilla and Rodan. Is that correct?" When the Prime Minister nodded, Minowa continued, "Back home, we also have monsters of enormous size that were great threats in the past; but thanks to scientific development, we have learned how to maintain a minimal amount of control over the creatures. Should you accept this offer, we will share some of our technology with you as an expression of gratitude and capture these monsters for you."

"Really? You'd do that for us?!" Keiji found himself stunned. This was possibly the best thing that could happen to him.

"But of course, I believe for a friendship such as this to survive, we should share our strengths with each other for the betterment of each race."

_What a wonderful opportunity for me to rid Japan of Godzilla. Although this not the way I had planned on accomplishing this task, General Shouta will be pleased that I have solved the problem of Godzilla. Though this alien is not yet trustworthy, he seems sincere and I believe he truly want s to help us. Maybe, just maybe, there is someone watching out for Japan in the heavens. I hope this to be true._ With all these thoughts swimming in Keiji's mind, he fixed his concentration on Minowa and decided, "Alright, Minowa, what do you want me to do?"

Before Minowa could respond, a siren sounded of Godzilla's presence and the earth began to shake violently which each hammering footstep. The two risked a glance out the Prime Minister's office and spied Godzilla entering Tokyo, only miles away. "Prime Minister, why don't you come with me and we shall commemorate this friendship by first capturing Godzilla."

The Prime Minister hastily agreed and soon he found himself aboard an immense spacecraft. Men and women (of the Kyndroid species) walked hurriedly through doors and attended to the hundreds of tasks that came with the ship. Keiji followed Minowa through a long white hallway and into a vast control room. Prime Minister Keiji took the seat next to Minowa when invited to.

Keiji watched in awe through the window pane as Godzilla eyed the ship aggressively. "Dispatch holding beam onto Godzilla." Minowa ordered. One of the men at the control panel replied immediately and pressed a series of buttons. The ship shook like a plane that had gone through turbulence. Suddenly, a blinding ray of white light engulfed Godzilla and as the light vanished, so did Godzilla.

"Where is he?" Keiji asked astounded.

"He is in the ship's holding cell. Though Godzilla is much bigger than this ship, we have reduced him to particles of light. Now, you must decide on what to do with him. We Kyndroids cannot keep Godzilla with us. We shall teleport you back to your office and allow you to consider the matter. In the meantime, I will see to it that every other monster is captured in the same fashion."

"Thank you Minowa, you have done Japan a great favor." Keiji responded and Minowa bowed at the kind words. Keiji suddenly found himself back in his office where he called his two top officials. General Shouta and Doctor Makoto were sent to his office immediately.

"What is this about Prime Minister?" Doctor Makoto asked. The doctor was world renowned for his studies on Godzilla. Over the years, if ever was there an expert on Godzilla, it was Doctor Makoto. He also discovered Godzilla's ability to heal at impossible speeds was caused by the use of what Makoto deemed, Regenerator Cells. He has published several books on the matter and is one of Keiji's most trusted scientists.

Over the course of the next hour, Prime Minister Keiji explained everything that had happened to him. He explained how the alien named Minowa appeared in his office and offered a friendship. He explained how he was taken aboard the ship and seen Godzilla get turned into particles of light. Finally, when Keiji had finished his talk, he sat back in his chair and awaited their responses.

"So our decision is simply of how to dispose of them?" General Shouta stated.

"What!" Doctor Makoto exclaimed, "Godzilla, along with all the other monsters are great scientific discoveries. If there is anything that should be done, we should at least build a containment facility and study the creatures."

"Why on earth would we want to study them?"

"Think of the possibilities General! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to learn from the greatest creations of Mother Nature. By sampling Godzilla's DNA, we could discover his secret to the Regenerator Cells. By this, the breakthroughs in medical science are limitless. We could create a world without disease if we are allowed to study Godzilla and his fellow monsters.

"But seriously Doctor, if they escaped. . ."

"Not only that, but think of monsters such as Anguirus or Rodan. They could very well be possible links to the dinosaurs. We know Godzilla is, but what about the others. And think of Gigan, I understand that he is part machine. Please reconsider what you are saying."

"Alright, suppose I do go along with your idea. How would we possibly contain them? Certainly, the Japanese does not have the power or technology to contain such powerful creatures."

Suddenly breaking in, Keiji replied, "I believe Minowa and the other Kyndroids will support and help us with any such decision. If this is the way we best see fit, then let's ask Minowa if he can help us with building such a thing.

Apparently agreeing on the idea of captivation over termination, the three of them awaited Minowa's return for their answer. They did not need to wait long, for quite soon Minowa appeared in the room nonchalantly. He gazed around the room and studied each person.

"Have you come to a decision?"

Keiji rose from his chair and said, "Yes Minowa, we have. It has been decided that we want to keep the monsters alive, but we do not have the means to do so. We were wondering if you would help us with this."

Minowa glanced around the men and then focused his attention with Keiji, "But of course we will help you with this. All you need to do is tell me where you want the monsters to be held and we shall take them there."

Keiji glanced back at the two men, who had remained seated. Doctor Makoto glanced up at Keiji and said, "I think the ideal location would be Okinotorishima Island. It is a small island south of Japan and part of the Ogasawara Islands. It would make a good home to the creatures."

General Shouta agreed, "Yes I think that is an excellent choice. If I'm not mistaken, the island is uninhabited so that would make it the perfect choice to house these monsters."

After hearing these things, Minowa responded, "Then it is settled. I shall take these monsters to Okinotorishima Island and set up the required equipment that you will need."

"Exactly what kind of equipment are we talking about here?" the general asked, "I mean, how do we know it will work on these creatures?"

"Do not worry. Our technology has proven its usefulness on my home planet. The technology as of now is quite basic and even you should be able to handle it. What we will do is simple. An invisible barrier will be set up around a portion of the island. Of course, you are free to change the size and shape of this barrier at any time. Then, each monster will be issued a collar. As long as these collars are worn, the monsters in question will not be able to breach the barrier. And, they also give you limited control over the monster. For example, Godzilla would be needed to attack another monster, then you would just send the emotion of rage into Godzilla through the collar and he would become angered enough to attack the first monster he sees. You could also send a soothing emotion to calm him down for after the battle. This is the extent of the technology."

General Shouta interrupted, "So, we can't issue specific commands?"

"No, the technology has not developed that far. But we will help install computers and special lab equipment to study the monsters and maintain their health. Now, before we Kyndroids do this, is it what you want us to do?" Minowa asked, as he anxiously awaited their final decision.

Keiji glanced over his shoulder to the other two who remained seated. They both nodded in agreement and Keiji turned back to Minowa, "You have our trust. Please do this for earth."

Minowa gave off a kind and sincere smile, "Thank you, people of earth. I knew we could count on you. We shall do as you ask, and from this day forward, we Kyndroids will always look at earth as friends of our homeland."


	2. The MFF

Here is chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy this story. I'm having fun writing this and I am excited to work on the next chapter. I hope you will review the story so I may hear some opinions on how it is going so far, even though Godzilla has not appeared yet, he will appear in the next chapter. I promise that. So please enjoy the read, and remember to review. Thank you for reading.

**15 Years Later**

**Chapter 1: The MFF**

"Say uncle, do you think we will get to see Godzilla while we are I Japan? I would love to be able to see him just once." Twenty-one year old Emiko exclaimed as she dreamed what the beast must have been like, to wander a city where most of the buildings would only come up to his waist.

Doctor Makoto frowned as he awaited the flight's landing. "No Emiko, I don't think we will see Godzilla, not after what the government allowed. I'd be surprised to see him alive." Thinking back on the decision he had made with Keiji and General Shouta, Doctor Makoto wondered if captivity was ever the best decision. _If I would have known what they were going to do with the monsters, I would have objected immediately._

Dropping the subject, Emiko resumed her gaze out the window of the passenger plane. Only five hours ago, they had boarded it from America. She had hoped that for once, she would be able to have a glimpse of the monster that her uncle got famous for studying. Not only that, but he always told her wonderful stories about the great beast. _The King of the Monsters, that is what uncle called him. He must have been spectacular to watch in a fight; _Emiko thought to herself. The truth was that when she was little, her uncle (Doctor Makoto) had taken her out of Japan because he could no longer bear to live there anymore. All she knew was that it had something to do with Godzilla.

Attempting to raise a conversation after the awkward silence, Emiko asked, "So, what does the U.S. want you to research that you have to go back to Japan?"

"Well, they want me to look into a possible solution to the effects of Regenerator Cells on living tissue. If we are lucky, we may be able to discover a way which Regenerator may grow human organs at a fast rate."

After several hours of flight, the airplane finally touched ground in Tokyo. The two grabbed their baggage and departed from the airport by means of taxi. Doctor Makoto had saved his house from when he used to live in Japan, in case something like this would ever happen. It had been years since he had last visited it, so they figured they would have to restock on food and other items, which they would do later.

Finally arriving at the house, Emiko helped her uncle unpack all their things and brought them into the house. Other than a television and a small green sofa, it was completely empty. "I called the electric company along with the water company; we should have our basic utilities fully operational. I have a small private lab in the basement, so we won't have to leave the house for work." Makoto said to Emiko.

"Sounds great! Say, mind if I turn on the television and see what is on?" Emiko asked.

"Sure, be my guest. Besides, it will be a while before we can actually accomplish anything. We might as well relax for a while."

Emiko flipped on the television and surfed through the channels while Doctor Makoto walked into the kitchen with his cell phone. _Might as well call for something to eat since we have no food.__ Good thing I got my money exchanged for some Japanese currency or we would be in trouble._

"Uncle Makoto! Come quick, Uncle Makoto!" Emiko shouted with excitement as her uncle dashed from the kitchen to see what the matter was. What he found was a commercial on the television:

**"Coming this weekend!" **screamed the announcer's voice, **"The battle you won't want to miss! Monster Island presents the greatest death match since King Kong. This weekend only, you will get to see Japan's very own ****MechaGodzilla**** take on: the infamous, the one, the only, GODZILLA!"** Images of Monster Island flashed on the screen along with pictures of hotels and resorts. **"Get your tickets now and we will include a free stay at Monster Island Hotels and Resorts.**** But that's not all! If you listen to our station on the radio tonight at midnight, we will give a phone number; the first caller will receive two free tickets to the match! See you there!"**

Emiko shrieked with delight. This could be her chance to see Godzilla for the first time. Her happiness quickly got lost under confusion when she found her uncle with a look of despair covering his face. "What is it uncle?"

As if he knew what she had been thinking, he replied, "We are not going to that monstrosity."

"What? Why not?" Emiko asked, surprised by his sudden reaction to it.

"Because, ever since the monsters were all captured and forced to live on Monster Island, they have been used as circus objects for people's entertainment. I was there when the agreement to send them to that island was made. I thought we were going to study the monsters like I am trying to do now, but the clowns in Japan just wanted compensation for all the damage that has been done over the years. So they created the MFF, the Monster Fighting Federation."

"So what happened to Godzilla? Did he fight in it as well?"

"Of course he did. He was the main attraction and people kept wanting to see more and more of him. I'm surprised they are just deciding to do this death match, and that it didn't happen a long time ago."

Still puzzled, Emiko persisted, "What? What's going to happen?"

"I left almost immediately after they set this thing up, but what I do know, is that a death match is one where they kill off a monster because it no longer serves a purpose."

Emiko cupped her hands over her mouth as she stared back in shock. "You mean they are going to kill him?" Doctor Makoto didn't have to reply for her to get the message. But she wished she hadn't. More than anything, Emiko wished that she would have just left the television off so that she could help her uncle with his research. After all, that was why she had originally come. She wanted to be a scientist just like Doctor Makoto, but she also wanted to study Godzilla just as much.

"Please Emiko, drop this subject and do not mention it again. It is one I would rather not talk about again." Makoto glanced up at his niece who obediently nodded her agreement.

The rest of the day was spent organizing things that already existed in the house and determining rooms. Emiko found a nice room on the first floor that she would sleep in while Doctor Makoto took the room that he always slept in while he lived in his house. So he took the room on the second floor. It was close to midnight when they both went to sleep. The night was different as neither had a bed to sleep on and Doctor Makoto told Emiko that there wouldn't be any since he hadn't planned on staying long. He only needed to stay long enough to finish his research on the Regenerator Cells and bring the results back to the U.S.

Doctor Makoto awoke with a start as he thought he had heard a knock on the door. When he got downstairs, Emiko was flipping through channels on the television since there was nothing to eat.

"Did I hear someone at the door just before?" he asked sleepily.

Not looking up from television, she responded, "Yeah, someone delivered a letter. They said it was important."

Puzzled by this, Doctor Makoto asked, "Really, who was it from?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of the name. Some guy named Yukio. I put the letter on the table for you to look at."

Doctor Makoto instantly thought of the only person he had heard of by that name and instantly shook the very idea out of his head. _No, she wouldn't do that. Not Emiko._ But when he opened the envelope, he found two tickets and this letter:

_Dear Winner;_

_Congratulations on winning the contest! I hope you will enjoy your stay on Monster Island and that you enjoy the match! It is my pleasure to have such honorable guests to witness the match of the century. Your __plane__ tickets are also enclosed with this letter so please do not lose them. They are round trip so you have nothing to pay for. Your flight leaves Friday (tomorrow) at noon. Please be sure to arrive on time as you will not receive a replacement flight should you miss the one provided._

_Enjoy your stay;_

_Yukio_

_General Manager of MFF and Monster Island Hotel and Resorts_

Doctor Makoto stomped into the living room and turned off the television before he slammed the tickets onto the couch. "What the hell is this about Emiko?! I told you we were not going! Why the hell did you call that number!?"

Emiko appeared terrified. She began stuttering before her words finally molded into grammatical sentences, "I-I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't made any phone calls, I swear."

Doctor Makoto fluttered the tickets in front of Emiko's face and shouted, "Then what the hell are these?!" Doctor Makoto stomped off towards the kitchen and dumped the tickets into the trash. "I told you we weren't going and that was my final decision."

"Please sir, do not shout at her." Came two harmonious voices from the living room. "Emiko is not at fault."

Doctor Makoto stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder curiously. Though he saw no one except Emiko, the voices continued, "Please sir, you must go to Monster Island. You must help Godzilla."

"Who is that?" Doctor Makoto demanded, "Show yourself."

From behind the television, two girls dressed in some form of traditional clothing, walked out in front of them. Two Makoto's and Emiko's astonishment, the two girls were no more than a foot tall each.

"They're so cute!" exclaimed Emiko, but who are you?"

Doctor Makoto walked over and sat on the couch, by Emiko's side and listened to the two impossibly small girls speak. "We are the earth cosmos. We are here to warn you of the danger that earth is in."

"Danger, what kind of danger?" Emiko asked, enthralled by the whole experience.

"Earth will be attacked by old allies, long forgotten. That is why; you must go to Monster Island." Then, only one of the girls spoke, "Godzilla is the only monster strong enough to fight this evil." Both girls started speaking again, with the same harmonious voice, "That is why you won the contest. We entered you."

Doctor Makoto knew he owed Emiko an apology, but there would be time for that later. Right now, he needed to know what was going on. Then Doctor Makoto remembered Mothra and how she was always accompanied with two very small girls, "What about Mothra? Aren't you two girls her guardians or something?"

Both girls inhaled expressions of deep sorrow and despair before they answered, "Mothra is dead. Years ago, after humans captured the other monsters, Mothra tried to free them. But she was captured instead they later killed."

Doctor Makoto seemed puzzled, "Why would Mothra free the other monsters?"

The earth cosmos looked up at him reassuringly, "It was not to cause trouble. Mothra knew that earth would be in danger and that those monsters could all defend earth. But right now, Godzilla is the only monster that can defend earth because the evil's power is so great. You must save Godzilla."

Doctor Makoto glanced at the trash where he had tossed the tickets. Makoto attempted to search for another way. After all, he didn't know how he would save Godzilla. This led to another question, "But why are asking me to do it?"

The earth cosmos smiled at him kindly and responded, "That's because you always cared about Godzilla and you know more about him than anyone else. We think that if anyone can save Godzilla, you can."

_I guess I don't have a choice, _Doctor Makoto thought to himself. Though he knew it wouldn't be easy, he was going to have to try. "Alright, we will go. But you'll come with us, right?"

The earth cosmos glanced at each other and then back to him with a smile, "Of course we will."

Doctor Makoto bought a small dog kennel for the earth cosmos to travel in, along with some cushions so that they would be comfortable. The four of them left for Monster Island that Friday.


	3. Chapter 2

I apologize for not having this chapter up sooner, but it took me a little while to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I hope you have been enjoying the last two chapters. As promised, Godzilla does show up in this chapter so I hope everyone will enjoy it. I really hope to see some reviews because I want to know how people are liking or disliking (no flaming) the story so far. Please post some reviews after you read. Now, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter ****2****: The Death Match**

Time seemed to pass at a snail's pace and the plane ride passed with absolute silence. Emiko couldn't bring herself to discuss anything with her uncle, and nor could he do the same. The earth cosmos spent their entire trip in the kennel, praying that everything would go well. The four arrived on Monster Island within several hours and quickly unpacked after finding their hotel room. The room was bigger than expected and included two separate bedrooms.

That night, Emiko lay in bed wondering what was going to happen the next day. She had been given the earth cosmos to take care of, so she had placed them on a shelf in her room. The earth cosmos, sensed her sadness, attempted to calm her, "Don't worry Emiko, Godzilla will be all right. He is a strong monster and can't be defeated easily."

She glanced hopefully at the two girls, "You think so?"

They both nodded in agreement and replied, "Yes of course. Many years ago, we were the protectors of a creature known as Mothra. She was a huge moth with colorful wings and only sought to protect the earth."

Emiko's eyes lit up, "She sounds beautiful."

"She was. And many times, Mothra would have to protect Japan from Godzilla because he was always causing trouble."

"Godzilla was a troublemaker?" Emiko asked intriguingly.

The two cosmos continued their tale, "Oh yes and he caused great trouble for Mothra. Many times, Godzilla would come within a breath of winning, but Mothra always managed a victory in the end. But Godzilla is smart too, so he always came back, looking for trouble. Once, he did manage to beat Mothra in a fight, but we did eventually bring him under control."

Into the night, Emiko listened to the stories of Mothra and Godzilla. Her eyes lit up whenever the beauty of Mothra or the amazing feats of Godzilla were mentioned. The cosmos noticed this and thought to themselves, _she really is a child at heart. She needs Godzilla._ And so they continued their stories to keep Emiko happy until finally she brought up the fateful question the earth cosmos had been dreading to hear.

"What ever happened to Mothra anyways?"

The two earth cosmos glanced at each other and their delightful smiles subtly changed to a deepening sadness, "Not too long ago, Mothra was captured by the Japanese and put in Monster Island. About six years ago, Mothra faced many other monsters at once in what they called a handicap match." Even with the size of their heads, Emiko caught a glimpse of two shimmering tears creeping down the faces of each girl.

"I'm sorry." Emiko said without letting them finish. She didn't need to hear it; she already understood.

The two earth cosmos slighted brightened their expressions and said, "It's okay, as long as there is a monster willing to protect earth, we can save it from danger. And Godzilla will be the one to do it."

The conversation slowly drifted off and Emiko fell into a deep sleep. The two earth cosmos found their places on the cushions in the kennel and drifted into sleep as well. A restless night ensued as no one slept a full night with the worries of the day to come.

**Saturday**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The clock's alarm sounded off as everyone filed out of their beds and dressed for the day ahead. Doctor Makoto grabbed his best clothes and attempted to dress up, as if he were to attend an important business meeting. Emiko grabbed a nice dress and, even though she was nervous, anxiously awaited her first sight of Godzilla. She dressed as quick as she could and talked to the earth cosmos throughout the entire time.

"Emiko, are you ready to go?" Doctor Makoto asked from his room in the hotel.

"I'm ready. I'll be right out." Then remembering the earth cosmos, Emiko turned to them and asked, "What about you? How will you get there?"

"Don't worry about us. We can make it there on our own. We will see you there. Have a safe trip." And before Emiko's eyes, the earth cosmos vanished into the air.

Emiko walked out of her room and found Doctor Makoto waiting for her. "Listen Emiko, about Thursday, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for yelling at you and accusing you of something you didn't do."

She thought about it for a minute and responded with a smile, "That's okay. Now that I think about it, if the cosmos hadn't shown up, then you wouldn't have believed a word that I would have said."

"Thank you Emiko." Doctor Makoto beamed as he looked at his niece. _My, she truly is a smart one isn't she._

The two left for the match right after breakfast and were amazed at how large the stadium was. Even though Doctor Makoto had heard that it was large, he never could have imagined this. It appeared in the shape of the Roman Coliseum, but expanded by hundreds of feet to allow room for monsters to battle. At the bottom of the stands, four huge metal steaks stood proudly out of the ground, each one containing some form of holographic device. _Those must be the guard barriers that keep the monsters in the arena_ Makoto thought to himself.

Yukio had reserved a special box near the center of the stands and gave a view of the entire arena, the best seats in the house was a very accurate depiction of this box's location. Not only that, but it contained refreshment tables with an assortment of food and drinks. The two made their way to their seats and watched as the crowds slowly flooded in. One person after another filed into the arena and took seats across the entire Coliseum.

"Do this many people really come for such an event? It sounds expensive." Emiko wondered out loud as she watched the crowd fall into its place amongst the seats.

Doctor Makoto shifted in his seat and said, "You'd be amazed at how many people attend these things. It's rather sad if you ask me, the exact equivalent of Dog fights."

"Humans shouldn't toy with monsters. It is unwise." The voices of the two earth cosmos echoed throughout the room and Emiko with her uncle spun around to find the two girls standing next to one of the taller glasses that rested on the table.

"When did you get here?" Emiko asked, surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Just now, it took us longer than expected to get here, but we made it safely." The two girls responded.

Before anyone could respond, an announcement roared over the speaker system, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Death Match is about to start so please give a round of applause to the CEO of the MFF, YUKIO!"

An immense applause ricocheted throughout the coliseum as Doctor Makoto and Emiko watched from their seats as Yukio walked out onto the floor of the arena. Microphone in hand, he spoke to the crowd, "Welcome to the MFF event of a lifetime. Never before and never again will such a match take place in this arena. Once the King of Monsters, he ruled Japan like his own little playground, but now Godzilla has become somewhat aged and it is time for his last farewell. As for his opponent, MechaGodzilla, who has never lost a match in this league, will be running at 100 today, just like he always has. Now, without further a due, I present to you, the Death Match of Godzilla!"

A thunderous wave of applause reached around the audience and roared with cheers. Emiko and Doctor Makoto watched as the lights dimmed down and spotlights fluttered over the arena. The lights drifted over the many steel doors that hid the monsters from view. One pair of doors opened and darkness crept out from within.

An announcer's voice deafened out all other noise as he spoke, "And now, appearing out of the holding cell first is Japan's own, MECHA-GODZILLA!" The ground shook at footsteps of MechaGodzilla as he made his way from the holding cell and into the arena. A piercing cry, obviously programmed, erupted from the nuts and bolts of MechaGodzilla's mouth. The machine entered the arena and stood at the ready.

Its silver glinted in the spotlight. The machine looked brand new and easily carried its weight from one foot to the other. Missiles inhabited each digit on both hands and a large sphere rested in MechaGodzilla's stomach.

"And now, the monster who first appeared in 1954. Originally awakened from the atom bomb, comes the creature who has never known death until now; GODZILLA!"

Steel doors on the opposite end of the building creaked open as the announcer shouted his name. The crowd look onward to a dark figure whose very emergence demanded attention. But what Emiko, Doctor Makoto, the Earth Cosmos, and the entire audience saw caused a gasp of shock to flood the entire stadium. Slowly entering the arena at a snail's pace, Godzilla crawled out into the arena on all fours. His lumbering body existed in a state of disaster as scars and bruises circulated every inch of skin. Numerous bones could be seen from where the skin had actually stuck to the insides of Godzilla's body.

The sound of his growl implied a strenuous and agonizing journey into the arena. A red collar hung loosely from Godzilla's neck and twirled around his throat as Godzilla pushed himself forward by command of his owner, who remained in the holding cell.

A confused crowd looked onward as Godzilla finally rested from all the movement. His chest heaved with anxiety and for a moment, he looked ready to collapse. But Godzilla held what ground he could, as he cocked his head up in an attempt to look MechaGodzilla into those light bulb eyes.

Doctor Makoto suddenly arose from his chair and said to Emiko, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to Maro."

"Who is that?" Emiko asked confusedly.

Doctor Makoto sighed and quickly explained, "When the MFF started up, they hired individuals to look after the monsters. These individuals had limited ownership right to the monsters. If there is any way to save Godzilla, it would be through Maro because he is the one that was hired to look after Godzilla."

"Please hurry." The Earth Cosmos said in unison, "Godzilla won't last much long against such a powerful foe."

Doctor Makoto nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Emiko and the Earth Cosmos to watch Godzilla in his fight.

"LET THE DEATH MATCH BEGIN!" the announcer's voice erupted over the crowd.

MechaGodzilla swiftly lifted his hand and rockets flew out of four of the five fingers. Each one perfected the aim of the other as they hammered into Godzilla's side, one after another. Godzilla cried out in pain as fresh blood began to trickle from his newly acquired wound. But he gave no signs of giving up and moved as fast as a monster his size could, on all fours. Godzilla's hands firmly gripped the ground as he charged MechaGodzilla's position. MechaGodzilla's rear boosters engaged and he easily escaped the charging Godzilla who doubled over onto the ground from the miss.

The audience cheered as MechaGodzilla continued his relentless assault on Godzilla. Meanwhile, Emiko stared disbelievingly at the one creature she always wanted to see, getting beaten with such ease. _Please hurry uncle. I don't know how much more Godzilla can take._

Doctor Makoto ran through the crowd as fast as his legs could carry him. He swerved fan after fan and found his way down the bottom of the stands. He frantically searched for a way to enter the building. Even with the crowd shouting, Doctor Makoto could hear the screams of Godzilla and the explosive sounds of MechaGodzilla's beams and missiles. Suddenly, he spotted Maro in announcing booth with Yukio. The only reason he knew who Maro was was because Doctor Makoto was present when Maro was assigned to be Godzilla's owner (so to speak). Doctor Makoto sprinted off towards the announcer's booth with all his speed.

SPLURGE! A giant wave of dust, mixed with drops of blood, shot into the air as one of MechaGodzilla's eye beams narrowly hit Godzilla. The monster attempted an escape from the mechanical menace, but couldn't force him to move as the beam had opened sliced across his left knee. MechaGodzilla wasted no time in closing the gap between itself and Godzilla. Upon reaching the creature, MechaGodzilla stretched out his hand and clutched Godzilla by the throat. Gears winding, and wires cracking; MechaGodzilla lifted the 50,000 ton monster off the ground. Godzilla's body quaked with pain as his breath began to grow short and the mechanical grip tightened around his neck.

MechaGodzilla's imitation dorsal fins began to glow a dark blue and energy started to course through its body. With Godzilla foaming at the mouth, MechaGodzilla had this opportunity to end it all.

But suddenly, a voice echoed over the speakers, "ENOUGH!" It was the voice of Yukio, and while he sounded irritated, there remained an eerie calmness to his voice. "The owner of Godzilla, Maro, has sold off his responsibilities of caring for Godzilla, to a Doctor Makoto, who is standing right beside me."

MechaGodzilla's grip loosened and Godzilla fell hard onto the ground and lay sprawled across the dirt. His body panted in heavy breaths, while MechaGodzilla retired to his holding cell.

The crowd became restless and riot prone because of the match's cancelation, so Yukio took Doctor Makoto to the side and said, "Alright, I saved your precious Godzilla for you. But, we will now have a tournament in which Godzilla will participate. Is that understood?"

Makoto reflected on the words, and without choice, "Alright, it's a deal."


	4. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three after a very long wait, that of which I do apologize. I know the story doesn't move much in this chapter, but I am becoming very busy as finals are approaching. Also, I will be having Christmas vacation after this and internet access for me will drop drastically. Anyways, I would like to see some reviews as they are needed for me to continue this story. It is much easier to update when I see that people are enjoying what is typed. Even if it is some constructive criticism, reviews are not hard to post. Anyways, I will try to update soon. So please enjoy this chapter and remember to review.

**Chapter 3**

At Yukio's order, two armed guards came to Doctor Makoto's side and ordered him to follow them. The two soldier dressed men led him towards the holding cell where Godzilla had retreated. Emiko watched from above as the four men disappeared into the cell. _Somehow, I have to get down there._ She glanced around and noticed the earth cosmos still standing on the counter in the room.

"I have to get to my uncle in case he needs my help. Will you two be alright alone?" Emiko asked.

The earth cosmos smiled and looked up at the girl, "Oh yes, don't worry about us."

Emiko dashed out of the room and started making her way through the crowds. Since they had begun to disperse, the path was clearer for her than it was for her uncle. Emiko rushed passed the people who had remained, hoping for some kind of make-up show. She dwindled down towards the floor of the stadium and found guards blocking the path she needed to take.

"Sorry mis., but no one is allowed on the grounds." One soldier briskly stated.

"Please let me through. My uncle is down there and I want to see him."

The soldiers only scoffed at her in reply, "Yeah sure he is. What do you take us for little lady, some kind of fools?"

**Meanwhile **

Yukio accompanied Doctor Makoto into the lab that lay behind the metal door. Inside, the doctor found an enormous lab that contained many computers, shelves filled with chemicals and antibiotics, books; and to the side, an enormous cage that held Godzilla. _No wonder he can't walk, the damn cage isn't big__ enough for Godzilla to stand in._Doctor Makoto thought to himself as he glanced over the uncomfortable position the beast had been forced into. It reminded him of that American movie, Lost World: Jurassic Park 2, when the T-Rex had been captured on the island and was flat on its belly in that cage.

"Inside here," Yukio's voice brought Makoto back to reality, "you will find every chemical that could possibly help you with Godzilla's wounds. There is also some altered medical equipment that is controlled by computer in for use in emergency situations. In the back, you will find a couple of beds because Godzilla will need constant care."

Stilling eyeing Godzilla, Makoto responded, "Isn't there any bigger cages, like something where he would be able to move around in?"

"I'm afraid not, he . . ." but the statement was never finished as Emiko came bursting in, closely trailed by two guards who grabbed her under the arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yukio demanded.

"Wait Yukio," Doctor Makoto exclaimed when he seen it was Emiko, "She is my niece and will be helping me here."

Yukio shrugged and nodded at the guards to let her go. They did so with a push that nearly knocked her off her feet.

"See, I wasn't lying!" Emiko mockingly said to the guards before Makoto hushes her up.

Yukio pointed to one of the guards that was standing in the room and said, "You, what is your name?"

"My name is Daisuke."

"I want you to assist Doctor Makoto while he works here, at least until he gets a hold of what he is doing. Is that understood?"

"But sir, I-I . . ."

"You what?" Yukio asked suspiciously.

N-Nothing. It's nothing sir, forget it." Daisuke quickly stated.

Yukio walked off with the other three guards and disappeared out of the lab. Doctor Makoto motioned Emiko to follow him as them explored the lab. The place almost seemed crowded with equipment, shelves, and Godzilla's presence didn't help matters in the least, especially since Doctor Makoto now stood within arm's reach of the beast (much closer than he ever wanted to get).

"Well Emiko, why don't we start by running some blood tests?" Doctor Makoto suggested.

"Alright, where do you want me?"

"That's a good question. First, let's figure out where everything is at." Doctor Makoto then remembered Daisuke who had been standing there the whole time, "Hey, Daisuke."

The glanced over to Makoto with a disgruntled look, "yeah, what do you want?"

"Where are the supplies for doing blood tests?"

Daisuke lazily walked over to one of the computers and turned it on. "You use this computer to do all sorts of tests. Because Godzilla is so big, you have to use machines to grab blood samples and the like from him. But the computer can also track heart rates and muscle growth, among other things. You simply choose from this list of commands (_Daisuke explains as he navigates the computer with Doctor Makoto and Emiko watching over his shoulder_) and simply click on the one you want to use. Then the computers take care of everything else."

"But where does the blood go once it's out?"

Daisuke looked up from the computer and pointed over to a large steel fridge, "In there." Then Doctor Makoto asked Daisuke to explain the functions of the other computers which ranged from information on other monsters on Monster Island to the uses of all the chemicals that rested on the shelves. After finishing his explanation, Daisuke reclined in one of the many chairs scattered throughout the lab while he watched Doctor Makoto and the girl work busily in the lab. Occasionally, they fielded a question to him on how something worked or where an instrument was located. _But why the hell would anyone want to help that monster? If it were up to me, Godzilla would have been dead a long time ago._

Suddenly Daisuke's attention shifted towards the door to the lab, not the one that Godzilla walked out of for a match, but a back door that led to the parking lot. Standing in the doorway, was a girl. The doctor, nor his niece seemed to notice as they were too busy. _Probably some crazy fan looking for an autograph or something__ But, I better do something about it._ Daisuke slowly rose out of the chair and made his way over to the girl who seemed not to notice him at all. Her eyes were focused on Godzilla and she appeared to be worried about him.

"Excuse me, but you will have to leave. This is private property and no one is allowed in here unless one of the owners gives permission."

Instead of leaving like he hoped she would, the girl answered, "Then please, let me speak to Godzilla's owner. I want to help."

"Listen, the doctor already has an assistant and it happens to be his niece so I don't really think you could take her place, so just leave them alone."

Still, the woman held her ground, "Let me talk to him. I don't want to replace anyone. I just want to help. Please let me in."

By this time, Doctor Makoto had noticed the commotion at the door and walked over to see what the problem was.

"This woman thinks she can waltz right in here and work for you." Daisuke replied as the mystery girl simply eyed the floor.

"Calm down. Let me talk to her." Daisuke reluctantly agreed and returned to his chair. "Now what is it that you want, mis?"

"My name is Miki Saegusa."

Doctor Makoto pondered the name, "Miki Saegusa? I think I have heard that name before. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Miki shook her head, "No, but I used to work for G-Force. Then it was abandoned when Monster Island was created, but I have been watching Godzilla here ever since he arrived. Please, all I want to do is help care for him."

Doctor Makoto considered this for a bit and finally said, "Alright, you may help. It might be helpful to have you in the lab."

Miki smiled her thanks as Doctor Makoto led her in to show her around.


	5. Chapter 4

Alright, here is another chapter for your pleasure. As long as reviews can continue coming in, I will try to post sooner because I want to get as much of this story posted as possible before Christmas break, but I will only do that if reviews come in. So please, don't be afraid to review. Anyways, I'm excited to hear what you think of this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Now read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

A week's time passed without halting as Doctor Makoto, Emiko, and Miki worked vigorously to maintain and hopefully improve Godzilla's health. During which this time, as the three noticed, Daisuke simply sat and watched their every move, not even bothering to offer a hand when one was needed.

"That Daisuke, why did Yukio even send him?" Makoto said to his niece and Miki one day when they were resting at one of the tables in the lab, "All he does is lie around and watch us like we're crazy."

"He seems to ignore everything we do." Emiko added, "I even asked him to help once and he acted as if I didn't exist."

Doctor Makoto shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I guess there is nothing we can do about it except put up with him. Who knows, maybe I can talk to Yukio about him and get us someone else. I'll think about it." Looking over the giant metal contraption that Godzilla laid in, Doctor Makoto continued, "In the meantime, we have to figure out what to do about Godzilla. I've been reading up on his recent health reports that Maro had written and it's not good."

"I agree." Miki interjected, "Ever since Godzilla has been here, I have not been able to feel his presence as strongly as I used to. Even now, when I am within walking distance, his presence is very weak and I fear that he may be sick."

"You can feel his presence?" Emiko asked confusedly.

"That's right. Miki, you were in the telepathy program and involved with Project T in the late nineties."

"Yes I was, and back then, I could feel Godzilla's presence so strong that he was constantly in my mind. Now I am worried because of how little I can feel him."

Doctor Makoto stood from the table they were resting at and said, "Well, we will have to do something about Godzilla's health. If I remember correctly, there are a variety of vitamins and various other chemicals used to strengthen Godzilla's body. I think a good place to start would be with that, until we can discover a more direct approach to this problem."

The three agreed and arranged the machines along with the computers to inject the vitamins and such into Godzilla. The computer worked with large, robotic hands that Doctor Makoto controlled through typing commands and clicking on specific regions on the monitor. Miki and Emiko helped each other load the robotic arms with vitamins and chemicals that Doctor Makoto had previously checked over so as to be sure that they wouldn't hurt Godzilla. With each injection, the monster slipped a low grunting from between his teeth.

Looking around, Doctor Makoto had noticed Daisuke staring at them like they were idiots. _I will have to talk with him later; hopefully I can convince him of a better attitude. Maybe if I threaten to tell Yukio he will do something._ Makoto hoped that would work but he knew better than to rely on such a threat. Still, he had to do something because the two girls would not be able to do everything for him.

Later that day, Makoto was reviewing some old texts that Maro had left on the computer when a sudden message appeared in his email. The message, from Yukio, went as follows:

**Dear Doctor Makoto,**

**The tournament for which Godzilla will be participating will be starting shortly. It is important that you have Godzilla ready to fight by the weekend. Since this will be your first match as the owner of Godzilla, let me fill you in on a couple of rules that are important for you to understand. **

**The match will last until one monster or anther is deemed incapable of fighting. **

**This tournament will consist of only one Death Match, which is to take place as a championship match between the top monster and ****Mecha****-Godzilla. **

**A monster is allowed one loss in the tournament before said monster is removed.**

**Finally, the majority of matches will be one-on-one matches; with a few exceptions. These exceptions will be announced, if and when they occur. **

**Finally, let me give you the identity of Godzilla's opponent. For the tournament, Godzilla's first opponent will be ****Anguirus****. Please be ready by Saturday morning at 10:00am. I wish you luck on your upcoming match and hope that Godzilla is victorious.**

**Signed;**

**Yukio -CEO of the Monster Fighting Federation **

Doctor Makoto reviewed the letter and glanced over to Godzilla who appeared to be making an attempt at sleeping. But the monster's side was obviously bothering him since that is where the majority of injections had been placed. _I hope he has a speedy recovery. Hopefully by the time of this match, he will have healed enough to fight._

Suddenly Emiko popped out of nowhere and asked, "What's up"

"A letter from Yukio just arrived. According to it, Godzilla has his first match in this tournament on Saturday. It's only a few days away and Godzilla's condition hasn't improved all that much." Emiko looked troubled since she knew as much as Makoto did that Godzilla wasn't going to be ready for the upcoming match, so Makoto changed the subject, "Have you heard from the earth cosmos at all?"

Suddenly Emiko gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth, "I totally forgot about them! Oh no, I hope they're all right!"

"I'm sure they are. If they could get to that booth without trouble, then I'm sure they are just fine." Looking at the clock, Doctor Makoto was surprised at how late it had gotten. "Now then, why don't we get some rest? Tomorrow we will figure out what to do with Godzilla.

Emiko reluctantly agreed and walked back to her room where Miki had been sitting. Emiko explained what she had discovered from her uncle and Miki only remained silent. The two quickly went to sleep and Doctor Makoto soon followed. With only two bedrooms, the girls shared one and he got his own since Daisuke didn't stay with them during the night, something the doctor was thankful for.

In less time then Makoto preferred, the match date snuck right up from underneath and he soon found himself learning how the collar around Godzilla's neck worked. The collar responded to impulses through electromagnetic waves that were triggered by a series of commands through another computer that rested in the front of the lab. A television monitor also rested along-side it since Doctor Makoto was required to stay in the lab while Godzilla fought. This way, if anything went wrong, Makoto could restrain Godzilla and force the beast back into its cell._ Though I don't see the point of that since Godzilla is already so weak._ But Emiko and Miki got seats in the booth from Yukio, which they gratefully took.

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN! This is the start of another wonderful tournament here at Monster Island. Today's match is a special treat from Yuko himself! Now, without further a due, let us introduce our monsters!" Again, the lights faded down and spotlights dazzled the crowd as they fled from metal door to metal door. Before long, the spotlights lit up the steel on one of the doors as it opened. Out stepped Anguirus with a red collar that dangled around his neck. "Introducing first, ANGUIRUS!"

Doctor Makoto watched the screen from inside his lab as the announcer prepared to announce Godzilla's name. Doctor Makoto had opened the cage and was waiting to send Godzilla out into the stadium. "GODZILLA!" was all Doctor Makoto heard and he click the button that sent Godzilla crawling his way out into the arena. The poor beast could only manage on all fours and had yet to show any strength in his legs. _I hope Godzilla hasn't completely lost the strength to stand up. If that has happened, then I don't see how he will save the world._

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" shouted the announcer.

Anguirus made the first move as he charged Godzilla and curled into a ball. Godzilla's eyes followed the creature's every move but as it came close, all Godzilla could do was duck. Anguirus flew over his target, but only missed by a mere inch. Landing on the opposite side, Anguirus continued his attack and sped through the arena once again. This time, his shot connected as Anguirus slammed hard into Godzilla's side. The beast lurched with pain as Godzilla tried to swing at Anguirus but he had already sped off for another attack.

From the booth, Miki closed her eyes and prayed to whoever would listen that Godzilla survived this barrage of attacks. _Even if he loses, I don't care. Please, let me survive." _Emiko was in no better condition as she watched the violent abuse that Godzilla was receiving and wished the whole thing to end.

BAM! Another devastating hit nearly took Godzilla's head off as Anguirus soared off for another attack. Godzilla's eyes became blurred as he tried to focus on his opponent's continuous movements. In another instant, Anguirus had began his charge on Godzilla again, but this time his aim was off and sped right past his target. Godzilla grabbed this opportunity to knock Anguirus off balance. As the monster sped by, Godzilla stuck out his tail and swung it with all his might. The plan had worked and Anguirus was sent flying into the far corner. Godzilla began his move as he crawled as fast as possible toward his fallen prey. Anguirus banged his head pretty hard and was struggling to get back to his feet when Godzilla rested his head on the ground next to Anguirus in a mockingly manner. When Anguirus finally managed to his feet, Godzilla reached out with his hands and clasped them around Anguirus's neck. The beast shook frantically in an attempt to escape but Godzilla wasn't going to allow it. He may have been severely weakened over the years, and that strike with his tail that gave Godzilla the slight advantage over Anguirus may have hurt like hell; but Godzilla was not about to back down from this fight.

Godzilla quickly fumbled with Anguirus in his grip and was able to free one hand while still clinging to Anguirus's neck with the other. Godzilla then began clawing at his opponent's face. While he didn't draw blood, he still managed to get Anguirus to moan out in pain. Then finally, Godzilla shot his claws into Anguirus's eyes until liquid began pouring out. The beast scratched its own voice from the pain and frantically pulled out of Godzilla's grip. Anguirus blindly ran around the ring, slamming his head into several walls before collapsing to the ground out of fatigue.

At first the crowd hadn't the slightest clue of how to react. It had been ages since anyone had seen Godzilla fight, not to mention win. The whistle signaled the end of the match and the audience rioted in cheers. Back in the booth, Miki and Emiko were clapping away their worries for the hopes of Godzilla's strength would finally return.

**Later that Day**

Doctor Makoto had begun testing the blood sample that he had acquired the previous week. With all the commotion around the lab, he had totally forgotten about the sample and how he wanted to check it. With Miki there to help, Doctor Makoto ran tests and studied the sample under microscopes until his brain hurt.

"Is everything alright Doctor Makoto?" Miki asked.

"Something isn't right. I can't put my finger on it, but the blood cells seem different from the ones that I always used to deal with when I studied Godzilla."

"How?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. The problem is that Godzilla has all these open wounds that aren't healing. Yet, he has no shortage of white blood cells. I don't understand why he isn't . . ." In midsentence, Makoto walked over the one of the more powerful microscopes that the lab had and placed the sample inside. He had a hunch of why Godzilla wasn't healing.

Miki, worried about what she might hear, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Doctor Makoto looked into the microscope then glanced at Miki. His face alone showed that there was something more than wrong. All he managed to say was, "Godzilla, he doesn't have any Regenerator Cells. They're gone."


	6. Chapter 5

Hello once again. Sorry for the delay in updating but I have been rather busy lately what with finals and all. But I will try to continue to update this story as much as possible. This chapter probably isn't the most exciting but it is needed to keep the story going. I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting than this one, but please review this one anyways and let me know what you all think about it. I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I can't guarantee it. So please read and review and enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Emiko walked back to her room, worried that her uncle might not be able to help Godzilla. She had seemed so excited at first, but now almost wished that she hadn't come along. Seeing Uncle Makoto depressed like this was something Emiko didn't like to see. She opened the door, walked inside, and closed it behind her.

"Hello there." Came two familiar voices from the shelf next to Emiko's bed. A quick glance (not that one was needed) instantly proved her correct that it was the earth cosmos who spoke.

"Hi." Emiko responded weakly.

"What seems to be the problem?" the two girls asked harmoniously.

Emiko's gaze drifted towards the bed, "its Godzilla. Uncle Makoto did a blood test on him and discovered that Godzilla doesn't have any Regenerator Cells left in him. And we don't know why."

Knowing full well what this meant the two girls began to give a response but was interrupted when the door suddenly opened. "Emiko, Doctor Makoto told me . . ." Miki lost her the remainder of her sentence when she happened a glance at the earth cosmos on the shelf. "How did you two get here?"

The earth cosmos greeted Miki with a smile and said, "It was with the help of Emiko here that we were able to do so. How have you been and how is Godzilla? Emiko told us the dreadful news."

Emiko looked from the twins to Miki and back, "You know each other?"

Miki kindly smiled and replied, "Yes, it has been years since I last saw them, but I do know them." Miki then turned to the twins and continued, "Yes, I'm afraid it's true. Godzilla has no more Regenerator Cells in his body, which explains why he hasn't been healing as well as he used to. In fact, I would guess that it has been a long time since Godzilla has fully recovered from any kind of damage." Then, out of wonder, Miki asked, "What brings you to Monster Island anyways?"

The two girls seemed to perk up at this question, but only a little, "We are here to keep Godzilla alive. The world is in danger and Doctor Makoto along with Emiko is helping us to save Godzilla so that he may defend the world."

"What kind of danger?" Miki asked.

The earth cosmos glanced at each other and warily replied, "We don't know, but we can sense a evil presence hovering over earth."

Miki pondered this for a moment then remembered the original reason why she had come to this room in the first place, "Say Emiko, your uncle wants to talk to you. I almost forgot to tell you."

Emiko smiled and thanked Miki as she rushed out of the room to find her uncle. Miki was left to talk with the earth cosmos, something she has wanted to do for a very long time.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming or not." Doctor Makoto sighed when he seen his niece jogging up to him.

"What did you want?"

Doctor Makoto looked at his niece with a mix of emotions, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I hate to ask this of you, but I was wondering if you could go back to Japan for me." Emiko's puzzled look must have given her thoughts away as Makoto explained, "There is a chance that my lab back in Japan may still have some Regenerator Cells in it. If there is, I want you to bring them back with you."

Emiko suddenly realized the plan, "So you want to inject them into Godzilla and see if the reproduce right?"

"Yes, that is exactly right. I will be sending Daisuke along with you for company so that you are not alone. I would go myself, but I must monitor Godzilla's health. After that last fight with Anguirus, he suffered some critical injuries and it is vital that those are tended to. Don't worry; Miki will be more than enough help until you two get back."

Emiko nodded in understanding. She knew her uncle wouldn't be able to come along. That was obvious from the beginning. Emiko only worried how she was going to get along with Daisuke who didn't show much interest in anything around here. "So, when will we be leaving?"

"Actually I have scheduled a plane for the two of you to leave tomorrow. I hope that is alright. The sooner we get those Regenerator Cells, the better chance Godzilla stands of surviving this mess." Emiko nodded in agreement. Just by looking over her uncle's shoulders, she could grab a glimpse of Godzilla in that cage. His breaths were heavy and slow. The creature hadn't shown much strength since the fight. "Well," Doctor Makoto said, interrupting Emiko's thoughts, "you better get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

**The Next Day in Japan**

Emiko had just arrived at her uncle's place, the same place where she had been sitting before she met the earth cosmos. Everything suddenly felt different as she entered through the doors. Of course, she didn't enter alone as Daisuke walked in with her. _That man, what is wrong with him? He hasn't said a word to me all this time._ Emiko thought as she glanced around the place.

Grabbing the paper from which Makoto had written the instructions on, Emiko searched for the correct information, "Let's see, according to what uncle wrote, he should have a set of keys in his desk drawer. Those will get us into his lab where the Regenerator Cells are."

Emiko found her to Doctor Makoto's study in an awkward silence as Daisuke remained silent. She thought of striking up a conversation to make things more interesting, but the idea sounded stupid since he probably would just shrug her off, or ignore her completely (not that he wasn't doing that already).

It only took minutes to find the study and the two entered. The room was surprisingly small and only contained two filing cabinets with a large desk centered in the back of the room. "Alright, look for a set of keys. Uncle Makoto said they would be in one of the drawers." Emiko started searching through the drawers of the desks while Daisuke only stood there.

"Why do you want to save Godzilla?" He finally asked.

Emiko looked up to him in surprise, "What?"

"I said, 'why do you want to save Godzilla?' Why is he worth saving when he has done so much to Japan? If anything, you should have let him die in that death match."

Emiko bit her lip. _Should I tell him why? If I do, he surely won't believe me, but if I don't, he'll probably just make more trouble for me._ "W-Well . . . that's because . . . Godzilla needs . . . to protect the world."

Daisuke looked at her confusedly, and then replied, "Are you serious? That is what the Mecha-Godzilla is for."

"Never mind." Emiko quickly retorted, as she scolded herself for ever thinking that he might believe her. Emiko went back to searching the drawers until she found what they had come for. The keys rested in the bottom drawer, and Emiko removed them and placed them into her pocket.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked sharply.

"We get the Regenerator Cells." Emiko replied weakly.

**Later that Night**

The two rested in the room after returning from the lab. Fortunately, there had been one sample of Regenerator Cells intact and no one was using it at the time. And because many of the employees from the lab knew Emiko from her helping Doctor Makoto, she'd had no trouble obtaining the sample. The only problem that remained was getting back home. Their flight for tonight had been cancelled due to extreme weather conditions, the likes of which no one had ever seen before.

The two stood in Doctor Makoto's house as they watched the lightening storm. Golden streaks of lightening rained from the clouds and swept through the city. Thunder never sounded from the storm; only lightening went through Japan.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Emiko said suddenly. She had never seen anything quite like it. As she gazed out of the window, she thought to herself, _it's scary how it never stops. Beautiful, but is very scary to think that this kind of lightening storm could happen._

"Are you going to be alright?" Emiko jumped at the question when she realized it was Daisuke who was asking it. Emiko only then realized that she had been holding her arms and shaking. Quickly she nodded her answer and went back to watching the lightening.

The two spent the majority of the night watching the lightening strike and how it lit up the sky to a golden yellow. Neither one had ever seen such things occur, but both were mesmerized by the firework-like display.

"I've been hearing about this lately." Daisuke suddenly blurted. Emiko looked at him confusedly. "The lightening, I've heard other officers talk about it. They said it has been going on for close to a month now. It has caused some serious damage in not only Japan, but around the world. I wonder what is going on."

"Maybe it has something to do with the danger that the world is in?" Emiko thought out loud.

"Danger? You really seem to think the earth is in some kind of danger don't you?" Daisuke said, though he himself wondered what the lightening meant for the future of Japan.

Emiko ignored his response because she knew that she would just get scoffed at if she tried to explain further. So, she got up from her spot and headed off to bed. Daisuke watched her go, but remained up to watch the lightening. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep, but next he knew the sun was shining and Emiko was eating breakfast at the table. Daisuke walked in and heard the television news reporters discussing the lightening storm from the previous night.

_"According to official reports, the lightning struck at an average three hundred strikes per second for over four hours into night. Sources indicate no explanation as to why such an event is occurring. But it has been confirmed that similar storms took place at about the same time in countries such as Germany, the U.S., and India. People are advised that should a lightning storm hit, they should remain inside their homes and stay away from all electrical devices and be especially careful in the use of water faucets and home appliances."_

The story continued on and displayed some of the damage that the lightening had caused over the night. The amount of damage shocked both Daisuke and Emiko as the pictures resembled more of tornado damage than of damage caused by lightening.

"We better get back to Monster Island." Daisuke finally said, "It's not safe here at the moment."

Emiko agreed but wondered to herself, _I wonder if he actually is a nice guy. Maybe he has just been in a bad mood or something. I'll have to try to be nice to him._ Fortunately, the airport didn't suffer much damage so the two were able to return later that day with the Regenerator Cells to Monster Island.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the wait in updating this. I should have gotten so much done over Christmas break but I was too busy. Actually, I worked through most of it and was actually tired by the time I would get home so I never actually got around to writing anything. I apologize for that. I'm glad that everyone has been patient. So now, hopefully I will be able to update this story more often. I am excited to see what you think about this chapter. I don't think it is quite as long as the other chapters but I want to get some reviews so please leave me them. It makes writing these chapters so much easier. But I am excited for the upcoming chapters so review that way I can write them up ASAP. Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 6**

"Did you get it?" Doctor Makoto asked when his niece and Daisuke walked through the door.

Emiko happily held out the container that held the Regenerator Cells within them. Though small, Doctor Makoto hoped that they would be enough to inject into Godzilla. "We had no trouble getting a hold of them. But uncle, there was weird lightening storms in Japan while we were there. We would have been back yesterday but the lightening had caused so much damage."

Makoto, surprised by this asked, "Really? What kind of damage did the storms do?"

Daisuke returned with the answer, "Whole houses had been wiped out along with several power outages. More damage was reported but that is all that we ever saw of it on the return."

Stunned by the events that had taken place, Makoto didn't know how to respond, until Miki walked up from behind and asked, "Are those the Regenerator Cells that they were sent back to get?"

"Yes, we have them now." Doctor Makoto responded, and distracted himself with preparing the machines to inject Godzilla with the cells. After using the microscopes to clarify the contents of the container, Doctor Makoto then implanted them into a special syringe controlled by a mechanical arm.

"Do you really think that this will help Godzilla?" Emiko asked.

"Well, if all goes as planned, the Regenerator Cells will enter Godzilla's bloodstream and enter his heart. From there, the cells will be able to reproduce and spread the Regenerator gene to every cell in the body via the bloodstream. I cannot guarantee that it will happen the way I have explained it, but it is what I hope will happen."

Doctor Makoto operated the computer and located a usable vein for the injection. Gears turned and whined while Emiko, Miki, and Daisuke watched the giant mechanical arm deliver the syringe into Godzilla's forearm. The beast growled at the prick to his skin, but allowed the syringe entry and waited for it to end. Within a moment's notice, Doctor Makoto had removed the syringe and shut down the entire machine.

He immediately switched to a computer which displayed Godzilla's vital signs. "Did it work?" Emiko asked her hopes now rose at the idea of a stronger Godzilla.

"Unfortunately, it's too early to tell. We will have to take regular blood tests to see the spreading of the Regenerator Cells." Doctor Makoto responded.

The day continued with little of much happening. Emiko, Miki, and Doctor Makoto spent the majority of it tracking Godzilla's vital signs and the Regenerator Cells. Though no obvious signs of change occurred, they hoped Godzilla's strength would return.

"After all, Godzilla is going to need those Regenerator Cells to repair any damage in his legs along with the numerous injuries that he has suffered." Doctor Makoto explained to the others, only a few days after the injection, "Godzilla needs his strength because these battles are going to get tougher. We can't expect him to win all of his matches on all fours. That would be impossible."

About a week passed as no immediate signs in the monster's health developed. Then suddenly, Yukio appeared in the lab that weekend.

When Doctor Makoto noticed, he quickly ran over to Yukio, "What is Yukio? I thought Godzilla didn't have a match this weekend." He even remembered checking the calendar and seen that Godzilla wasn't scheduled to fight. It had been King Caesar and some other monster.

"That was the original idea. But there has been a sudden change in plans. King Caesar suddenly became ill and we are still trying to figure out what caused this sudden turn of events, but it is suspected that some kind of mistake was made in the medicine that he was give. In any case, I have decided that Godzilla shall participate in this match as an exhibition match. Because it was not originally scheduled for Godzilla, this match will not count towards the tournament."

"I understand, but then who will be his opponent?"

"His opponent will be Titanosaurus. So be ready because the match will be starting soon." Seeing Doctor Makoto's shocked expression with such short notice, Yukio replied, "I know its short notice and I'm not any happier about it, but we couldn't just cancel the whole thing with the stands nearly full already."

After Yukio left, Doctor Makoto scrambled to get the other two ready. "Come on everybody, we gotta get Godzilla ready for his match! Let's go!"

"What, Godzilla doesn't have a match today." Emiko replied.

"He does now. Yukio just informed me so we have to get him going. Hurry!"

Miki, Emiko, and Doctor Makoto scrambled to get Godzilla ready for his match. They prepared the cage for unlocking and Doctor Makoto checked Godzilla's collar to make sure it was working properly. Just as everything had been prepared, Yukio called on the phone, "Is everything ready? We are starting."

"Yes sir, everything is ready." Doctor Makoto responded.

"Alright, wait for your cue and good luck."

"Thank you." Doctor Makoto hung up the phone and turned to Emiko and Miki, "You two may go watch the match if you want. Emiko, you know where the booth is right?"

"Yep, it's the same one was last time." She turned to Miki, "Follow me." The two then headed off to watch the match.

**Titanosaurus**** vs. Godzilla**

The announcer's voice echoed over the cheering crowd, "Due to an unexpected illness, King Caesar will not be fighting today. In his place will be Godzilla, in an exhibition match! This match will not count towards the tournament but tournament rules will be used. The first monster, unable to fight, will be the winner! Let the match begin!"

The lights dimmed down as spotlights flew across the arena. "AND INTRODUCING FIRST, HE IS THE ONLY DINOSAUR IN EXISTANCE! TITANOSAURUS!!!!" A gate opened and Titanosaurus trampled out from behind, kicking sand and blowing his tail in furious swipes!

"AND INTRODUCING THE NEW CHALLENGER, GODZILLAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Godzilla's gate opened and he moved at a slow jog into the ring, on all fours. He barred his teeth and cocked his head up to look at Titanosaurus.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Titanosaurus immediately placed his back to Godzilla and started waving his tail as it unfolded into its fan-like shape. Dust blew up into Godzilla's face and blocked the view of some of the audience. People cheered as Godzilla dug his claws into the ground and slowly moved forward instead of getting thrown backward. Titanosaurus only continued to wave his tail, not knowing that Godzilla wasn't affected as much by the wind since he was already on the Ground and below most of the wind.

Godzilla surprised his opponent when he grabbed the tail and threw Titanosaurus forward. Though it hardly counted as a throw, it still took the beast off its feet. Godzilla quickened his pace and managed to get right next to his fallen foe. But Titanosaurus had plans of his own as he quickly rolled onto Godzilla and shoved his claws into Godzilla's hide. Titanosaurus released a violent roar as he continued his attack on Godzilla's exposed stomach.

Godzilla cried out in agony as his flesh was nearly ripped from his body. The claws were getting deeper and deeper. Godzilla knew he had to get out of this position so with all his effort, he managed to throw Titanosaurus off and quickly returned to all fours. The monster, however, quickly got to his feet and continued to use his tail as a fan and started kicking up dust which blew ferociously into Godzilla's face. This time, Godzilla wasn't prepared and he got sent flying off his hands and legs once more. Godzilla's head hit the side of the arena quite hard and left him in a moment's daze.

Emiko couldn't help herself from shouting, "Godzilla, watch out!"

Titanosaurus had taken advantage of Godzilla's head injury and charged at full force. But Godzilla came to his senses just in time and managed to swing his tail, tripping Titanosaurus. Godzilla then released a terrifying roar that surprised and frightened some of the audience.

Back up at the booth, the two girls stared in unbelieving shock at Godzilla's next move, because Godzilla wasn't attacking Titanosaurus at all. Godzilla had placed his feet firmly into the ground, and to the crowd's amazement, he attempted to stand. Miki, Emiko, Doctor Makoto, and the entire audience were silenced in awe as they watched Godzilla lifting his body from the ground.

The only words that escaped Doctor Makoto's mouth were, "Oh my God."

Miki gasped and said to Emiko, "Godzilla hasn't tried standing on two feet in years. I can't remember the last time I saw like this."

Godzilla prepared a terrifyingly roar of achievement as he neared his maximum height. He wanted this to be memorable. But a loud noise pierced the silence of the arena before he could do so. A deafening pair of CRACKing noises split the silence into pieces. Godzilla saw the crowd pass by at an angle while he fell. The crowd only stared in utter bewilderment as the cracking noise which originated from Godzilla's legs echoed throughout the arena and Godzilla fell hard to the ground.

Everyone was speechless as they saw him sprawled on the ground. Godzilla grabbed his legs in pure agony. Pain shot threw his body faster than a tank shell. For minutes on end, Godzilla thought he was going to die. He began fading in and out of consciousness as his vision blurred and became fuzzy.

Titanosaurus came to his senses and stood up while he prepared to attack his opponent. Then suddenly, the bell rang throughout the stadium with a shrill sound.

"THE MATCH HAS BEEN DECIDED. DUE TO INJURY, GODZILLA HAS FORFEITED THE MATCH! TITANOSAURUS IS YOUR WINNER!!!!!" the announcer cried through the speakers.


	8. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7. I am very excited to see what everyone thinks on this chapter because I spent a good amount of time writing it. I just want to point out that a portion of this chapter is in italics and that is because it is a flashback. There are a couple of italicized sentences scattered throughout the chapter, but those are just peoples' thoughts. I just want to make sure that that is cleared up. Now, without further ado, I present Chapter 7. Please remember to review because it helps ensure a faster update, but I can't guarantee this weekend since I may be busy. I will try though.

**Chapter 7**

Miki and Emiko dashed as quickly as possible back towards the lab after the match. It had been a shock to everyone, but Miki was worried. Godzilla had to be dragged to his holding cell because he didn't have the power in his legs to even drag himself. As the two rushed through the crowds, they could hear spectators whispering about Godzilla's condition. Miki only prayed that the Regenerator Cells would kick in soon.

Before long, Miki and Emiko had reached the lab, where they found Doctor Makoto as he worked tirelessly to return Godzilla to the safety of the holding cell. "Uncle, is Godzilla going to be alright?" Emiko asked; fear obviously in her eyes as she watched the confusion of machines and people rushing around to get the beast inside.

Not even stopping for a glance, Doctor Makoto quickly replied, "I don't know. Could you and Miki come down here and help me with some of this equipment?"

The two had noticed Doctor Makoto's heavy load of equipment he was rushing around. Emiko recognized the monitoring systems that her uncle was attaching to Godzilla. The equipment was for a X-ray machine that the lab had been installed with.

Without response, the two gathered things and helped Doctor Makoto with the machines and worked as fast as possible. Fortunately, they managed to get Godzilla into his cell without any problems, specifically because he hadn't attempted much of any movement. Once in place, the extra help along with the machines left Doctor Makoto and his helpers to their work.

Doctor Makoto quickly went to work at the computers. He ran every form of test that the equipment could perform. "Godzilla is losing consciousness!" Makoto stated, "We have to keep him awake. If we don't, he could slip into a coma or worse. His body is just too weak right now."

Miki looked from Makoto to Godzilla, and approached the beast's cage. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on Godzilla. "What's wrong?" Emiko asked, when she noticed Miki's sudden change.

"It's not me; it's Godzilla. He's falling into a deep state of depression. I can feel his anxiety; it's so strong. It is like he has given up on himself." Miki continued searching through Godzilla's feelings. Her connection was severely limited due to Godzilla's mental state and could only communicate so much.

After overhearing Miki, Doctor Makoto quickly instructed, "Miki, can you stop Godzilla's depression. We need him as calm as possible. His depression may be the reason why he is losing consciousness."

After looking the doctor in the eye, Miki nodded in agreement and refocused her attention onto Godzilla. She closed her eyes and attempted to send positive emotions into his mind. Under closed eyelids, Miki sent every positive and joyous feeling that she could muster. It didn't take long before Godzilla's anxiety started shifting. However, Miki wasn't strong enough to erase Godzilla's negative feelings and so his depression started pouring into her. Emiko watched as tears slowly dripped from Miki's cheeks as she fought to keep herself going, but the more positive emotion she tried to thrust into Godzilla, the more negative emotion poured into her. Only a couple minutes passed before Miki was forced to break the connection, and she found herself in tears from the amount of Godzilla's negative emotions.

Emiko grabbed Miki and embraced her, making sure Miki didn't fall or lose consciousness. She desperately over to her uncle and asked, "Did it work?"

Doctor Makoto glanced at his computers and said, it was working, but it's still not enough. Godzilla is still slipping."

"Let us help." Came the voices of the two fairies, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The two girls floated through the air and remained suspended right next to Emiko. They outstretched their hands and a golden light enveloped their bodies. The two girls sang a mysterious, yet beautiful tune. Never taking their eyes off of Godzilla, the fairies sang until Godzilla had settled down.

The Earth Cosmos glanced at Miki concerned, "Are you alright?" Miki lifted her head and gently nodded. "We apologize for not being able to help you for these past couple of weeks, but we wanted to know more about the danger that the Earth was in. So we went to check it out."

Doctor Makoto appeared astonished, "You mean you didn't know what it was?"

They both shook their heads, but only one responded, "We learned of the danger through Mothra."

"But isn't she dead?" Emiko nervously asked.

The fairies sadly nodded in agreement and answered, "Yes, but we still pray to her spirit for guidance. She showed us the danger and it is approaching the earth."

"What is it? What is this danger?" Doctor Makoto questioned, as he wondered how Godzilla would ever be able to fight in the condition he was in.

"All we know is that it is not of this world."

"Does it have anything to do with the weird lightening that me and Daisuke saw in Japan?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, we think so. We will try to find out more, but for the time being, we will stay here." The fairies replied.

**Later in the Week**

Doctor Makoto sat in his chair and watched Daisuke for the fifth time that day. He was astounded that such a person could sit there and completely ignore everyone else at a time like this. _If he is supposed to be helping me with this lab, then he might as well leave. The guy isn't helping anyone at all._ Doctor Makoto thought to himself. Thinking back, he recalled that Daisuke never helped them prepare the equipment for Godzilla after the match with Titanosaurus. After that incident, things had slowed down but Daisuke still had refused to help him in any way. _Well, come hell or high water, he is going to do this one thing for me._

Doctor Makoto approached Daisuke and said, "Listen Daisuke, I know you hate Godzilla. Just like many people who remember his attacks on Japan, I understand why you would rather see him dead. But the fact of the matter is, your job is to help keep him alive."

Daisuke looked up at the doctor and replied, "I know what my job is, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Daisuke got up from his chair to leave. Doctor Makoto quickly grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and said, "Listen Daisuke, I know you won't do anything to help Godzilla. So I'm not going to ask you to. But I am going to ask you to do something that would help me."

"And what is that?"

Doctor Makoto looked around, making sure no one was listening, "I want you to take my niece back to Japan for a few hours. I know is sounds kind of dumb, but she needs to get away from all of this, even if for a few hours. Besides, Godzilla's vital signs have returned to normal so for time being, he isn't in any immediate danger. Miki and I can handle things here, but if Emiko is needed, then I will call."

Daisuke looked at Makoto in pure shock. "You want me to take Emiko out for a night?"

Doctor Makoto slapped Daisuke's arm, "You're not dating her. I just want you to get her out of this place. I've got a private plane waiting that way you two can come back right after you are finished. The pilot will wait for you in a hotel and all you have to do is call him."

Daisuke eventually agreed and soon found himself with Emiko that evening. They had chosen to go out to a restaurant where the two sat in silence, eating. "This meal is delicious." Emiko weakly said, wanting to start up a conversation.

Daisuke only nodded his head in agreement and continued eating. Emiko got the feeling that he didn't really want to be there, but she didn't want to spend this whole time in silence. Suddenly a child ran by their table so fast the kid was a blur. Emiko stared lovingly at the child who was now in the arms of his mother. "You know, I remember when I was little, I used to run to my parents like that."

Daisuke only continued to eat, but noticed a sad smile on Emiko's face as she continued her conversation, "My dad used to pick me up and twirl me around and around until I got dizzy. Then he had to put me down before I got sick." Emiko had to stop to wipe a wandering tear that had ventured down her cheek.

Daisuke looked up, now interested in her. "What happened?"

"I don't remember much about how it happened. Only that I was about ten when my parents decide that I was only getting in their way. I look back on it and realize that they started treating me differently. Dad didn't pick me anymore. Mom didn't greet me in the mornings. It was almost like they had stopped noticing me."

"So how did you end up with your uncle?" Daisuke couldn't help but stare into Emiko's starry eyes when she continued.

"Well, one day, Uncle Makoto was in town and he said it would be alright for me to spend a few hours with him since I hadn't seen him in a while. My parents dropped me off at his house." She paused a moment to catch her breath, "They just never came back to pick me up. When my uncle tried dropping me off, no one was home. He eventually discovered that they had decided to travel to Europe the second after they dropped me off. The last time I saw them was when they had dropped me off at my uncle's house."

"What was it like, living with your uncle?"

Emiko played with the food that sat untouched, on her plate, "It was much different from the home I used to know. Uncle Makoto didn't have time to pick me up and twirl me around. He's a scientist you know, and even then, spent all of his time working. I would see him in the mornings before school and at night, before I would go to bed. If I was lucky, I would see him on the weekends."

"You mean you were home alone during all that time?" Daisuke asked, now genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"No, Uncle Makoto worked in the lab that was in his basement. But he might as well had been somewhere else. I wasn't allowed to disturb him and he rarely left that basement when he was working."

Emiko stared at Daisuke and quickly added, "But whenever he was finished his work before bedtime, he would always come up to my room and tell me stories. He mainly told me about Godzilla and the other monsters. He always told more stories about Godzilla so I became attached to them and decided that I wanted to help my uncle study Godzilla."

"So Doctor Makoto was studying Godzilla for all that time?"

"That's right. He is very interested in Godzilla's genes along with the Regenerator Cell. He hopes that someday he will be able to implement that the Regenerator Cell into the human body to reduce the risk of permanent injury. It would also help cure a number of diseases."

Daisuke shrugged and returned to his meal. "That doesn't mean Godzilla needs to be alive. He can get those cells just as easily if Godzilla was dead."

"You know, I don't really understand why you hate Godzilla so much. I think he is actually kind of . . ."

Daisuke slammed his silverware onto his plate, which caused several other people in the restaurant to stare, "You just don't get it, do you?" He shot back, "Godzilla killed people. The monster walked around a city and blew up buildings!"

"But Godzilla protects the earth. And we will need him for that." Emiko weakly said.

"Just shut-up about Godzilla will you!?" Daisuke looked around the restaurant and people quickly pretended not to have watched their little argument. Soon realizing that he overreacted to Emiko Daisuke quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. That was very inappropriate. I shouldn't have said that."

Emiko looked at him and answered, "It's alright. I guess I can't fully understand the kind of monster Godzilla was. But believe when I say that . . ." Emiko trailer off as her pants pocket vibrated.

"What is it?"

"It's my phone." Emiko said and pulled out her cell phone which continued its vibration in her hand. "Uncle Makoto is calling." Daisuke sat in silence as Emiko answered her cell phone. He sat back and watched until Emiko's face turned pale.

"Oh no." "Yeah, we can come back." "We'll leave right now." "See you in a bit." Then Emiko turned off the phone and shoved it into her purse. Her movements were uncoordinated and something was obviously wrong when she suddenly dropped her plate and it shattered as it hit the ground.

"What is it Emiko? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

Emiko gathered her coat and fumbled through her purse to leave a tip. "It's Godzilla. We have to get back to Monster Island now."

Daisuke grunted in annoyance, but thought better of arguing. "What's wrong with him?"

Now rushing to the clerk at the cash-register, Emiko replied, "Godzilla's heart is failing and Doctor Makoto doesn't have enough help with just Miki. He needs me."

"What about the pilot?"

The two ran out of the restaurant while Emiko explained the details, "Uncle Makoto called him first. The plane should be ready when we get there."

The two returned to the plane as fast as the car could carry them. Just as Doctor Makoto had said, the pilot was ready and waiting. He flew them back to Monster Island with every second turning into an hour as Emiko prayed for Godzilla's safety during the whole trip. While the trip only took a mere forty-five minutes, Emiko still found it too long to bear. Daisuke only watched her worry and wondered whether or not he should comfort her. In the end he decided against it. _After all, I don't give a damn if Godzilla lives or dies. So I can I comfort her when she knows, as well as I do, that I don't care about Godzilla._ Daisuke thought to himself.

When they finally arrived at the lad, Emiko sprinted into the lab where she found Doctor Makoto running from one side of the room to the next. Miki was taking orders, but wasn't as familiar with some of the equipment. This kept Miki in constant tears and Emiko thought for sure that Miki would just collapse.

Emiko took little time to watching. She instantly demanded, "What do you want me to do?" and Doctor Makoto instantly handed her some medications to prepare for the syringes along with various other directions.

"Daisuke!" Doctor Makoto shouted, "Where is the operating system for the defibrillator on this computer?!"

Daisuke hurried over and opened up the program for Doctor Makoto. The doctor pushed Daisuke aside and began working on the program. Mechanical arms what appeared to be padded hockey pucks reached out and pressed against Godzilla's hide in various places on his chest. Doctor Makoto sent shocks through the monster's body to help regain some of the heart's beating.

Meanwhile, Emiko and Miki spent their time filling up the syringes with antibiotics along with other various medications. Emiko operated the computer for injecting because she had learned some basic functions from her uncle. Thus, she was able to inject a number of things into Godzilla to help stabilize his beats.

Doctor Makoto checked the heart monitor and found Godzilla's heart slowly returning to normal. "Emiko, can you get the readings from Godzilla's oxygen intake for me?"

Emiko nodded and ran to one of the machines which had just printed off a small stack of papers. She quickly fetched them from the machine and returned them to her uncle. Doctor Makoto studied them and reported, "Godzilla has been breathing heavier as well. I think he will be safe for tonight, but we will keep the heart monitor turned on from now on in case anything would happen." He then turned to his niece and said, "Emiko, I'm sorry I had to call you in like that. I wish this wouldn't have happened, but I didn't know what was going to happen?"

"It's alright. We saved him, didn't we?" Emiko replied, though while she placed a look of relief, she really felt worried that Godzilla wasn't going to get any better.

Doctor Makoto turned to Miki and said, "Why don't you return to your room and get some rest. Emiko and I can take it from here." Miki nodded in agreement and walked past them. Emiko instantly noticed just how pale Miki had been. Though she hadn't noticed it before, Emiko thought Miki could have passed for a ghost.

Daisuke also returned to his room where he closed the door and laid on his bed. "How can they care so much for that monster? I just don't get it. His cells can be just as easily used when he is dead as when he is alive." In frustration, Daisuke removed his wallet from his pocket and threw it onto the dresser. But as he did so, a picture fell out from it and hit the floor. The picture landed facedown, with the name, "Yuuna," staring up at Daisuke. He carefully picked up the picture and turned it over. A girl with long black eyes, and big, dark brown eyes stared back at him. "I haven't forgotten Yuuna." Daisuke said as his mind wandered to the last time he had seen his sister.

**16 years ago**

_"__Yuuna__Yuuna__!!"__ Daisuke screamed for his sister in the crowd. "__Yuuna__, where are you?!" _

_Suddenly she popped out from between two men who nearly trampled her in the process. __"Daisuke!__ I'm scared!!" She cried when she had finally reached him. "I want to go back! I want to be with mom and dad! We have to go back!"_

_Daisuke considered this but too many things had set him against that idea. One, running against the flow of the crowd was a bad idea in itself; and two, their house had probably been crush by now. "Listen __Yuuna__, we have to get out of here! Just like mom and dad said, they would meet us at the harbor. That is where we have to go!"_

_Godzilla's scream echoed through the city and __Yuuna__ screamed until the ear-splitting noise went silent. Daisuke turned around and saw Godzilla's looming shadow in the distance. He knew that they were to escape the beast, and then they were going to have to run like everyone else. Not to mention, they couldn't just stand in the middle of the street; they would get trampled by everyone else that was running. But __Yuuna__ was hell bent on going back to their house, which now __laid__ just beyond Godzilla's back._

_Suddenly, Daisuke had an idea; so he turned to his sister and said, "__Yuuna__, do you remember when grandpa took us fishing on his boat?"_

_Yuuna__ sniffled as she tried to clear her throat and said, "Yeah."_

_"And remember how much fun we had?"_

_Yuuna__ nodded in agreement before she answered, "But you didn't have fun. You got that hook stuck in your thumb. I remember because we had to take you to the hospital."_

_Daisuke shook his head, "That's not the point. The point is if we can get to the harbor, then I bet we can convince dad to take us fishing." __Yuuna__ fiercely nodded her head in agreement and quickly ran ahead of Daisuke. _

_Daisuke ran after her and shouted amongst the crowd, "__Yuuna__, wait! Don't get too far ahead!" He could just barely keep sight of her as the crowds of people constantly bumped into him. Suddenly a loud noise from overhead could be heard and when Daisuke looked up, he saw a pack of fighter jets flying towards Godzilla. But Daisuke didn't have time to sit there and watch so he hurriedly made his way towards __Yunna_

_As Daisuke ran towards his sister, he heard a number of explosions from behind. He turned around for a split second to see the cause and witnessed Godzilla's fire breath striking one of the jets. It sped like a rocket, into the ground. Godzilla grabbed another jet with his hands and tossed it like__ a doll__ over the head of Daisuke, which had __to be at least a couple miles._

_Daisuke knew the exact location of where plane would land. He tried his best to reach __Yuuna__, but the crowds of people only pushed him farther away. _

_Daisuke screamed, "YUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNAAAAA!!!!" as he witnessed the plane crash into a nearby building, which __Yuuna__ happened to be running past at the time. The building collapsed instantly, and though __Yuuna__ ran as fast as she could, she couldn't escape from the rubble when it fell onto her. She disappeared in a matter of seconds, into the pile of rubble._

Daisuke looked at the picture of his sister from all those years ago. "He doesn't deserve to live. After what he did to you, after what he did to all those people; he doesn't deserve to live."

Daisuke replaced the picture into his wallet and lay back on his bed.

The night passed slowly as hardly anyone slept at all.


	9. Chapter 8

Here is the newest chapter! I am really excited about this one so please leave me some reviews. And I want to give out special thanks to those who do review because they are the reasons for such fast updates. I look forward to updating this again so please remember to review. Now, enjoy Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8**

Emiko awoke from a troubled sleep and noticed that Miki was missing from the bed next to hers. When she glanced at the clock, she noticed that it was only five in the morning. She thought about returning to sleep, but decided to check on Miki instead. Emiko groggily pulled herself out of bed and got herself dressed before creeping out into the lab. Upon arrival, she discovered one of the smaller lights turned on and found Miki sitting on the floor next to Godzilla's cage. Miki was holding her knees and almost looked like a giant soccer ball. _She's probably cold from sitting on the floor like that._ Emiko thought as she turned around and grabbed a spare blanket from her bed.

Miki suddenly felt someone wrapping a blanket around her and when she turned around, she found Emiko standing beside her. "You should really get some rest." Emiko said.

Miki gave off a weak smile which Emiko instantly saw through but decided to say nothing, "I tried sleeping, but I was too worried about Godzilla. So I came out here to watch him and make sure he would be alright." Emiko glanced around and noticed that Miki and turned on the heart monitor. She had been listening to the beats of his heart for the majority of the night.

"Say Miki, I've been wondering. Why is Godzilla so important to you?" Emiko asked as she sat down next to Miki.

Just from hearing Emiko's tone of voice, Miki knew she wasn't be ridiculed. She looked up at the sleeping beast and answered, "When I was little, my parents died and I was all alone. I had no one who understood me. Even when my parents were alive, they never understood me because of my telepathy. It always seemed like I was alone, no matter how many people were around me. Then when I started hearing of Godzilla and his attacks on Japan, I began to realize that he must be more alone than I am. Because not only is he different from everyone else, there is no one on this planet who wants to understand him."

"And so you wanted to understand him?"

Miki smiled and replied, "Not at first. I hated him at first."

"Why?"

Miki focused her eyes on Emiko and noticed how sweet she was being. Miki thought about looking in to Emiko's mind but decided not to, "Because he killed my parents. He just walked into the house and that was it."

Never taking her eyes off Miki, Emiko only whispered, "That's so sad."

"It was very sad. And through my sadness, I hated him. But once I learned how people felt about me with my telepathy, I was able to take a second look at Godzilla. And I knew why people hated him. They hated him for the same reason that some people hated me. We were different from everyone else. Godzilla was different to an extreme, but when I learned I could communicate with him through telepathy, I discovered his emotions were the exact same as mine. I could feel his confusion, his sadness, and his anger. He didn't want to be here anymore than I did."

"So that's when you started to understand him?"

Miki nodded her head and returned her gaze to Godzilla. The beast was fast asleep, but at times, his chest heaved and released terrible coughs. While none of the wounds had healed, Miki could see weak attempts in many places. _But that won't matter at all if Godzilla keeps getting thrashed like he is. He needs more time to heal if he is to regain his strength._ Miki thought as yawned for the first time that night.

Emiko, who took notice of Miki's yawn, said, "Well I think that settles it. Miki, why don't we both go back to bed? We can keep a better eye on Godzilla, maybe two, when we are wide awake." Miki gave in and the two girls made their way back to Emiko's room, shutting the lights off as they went.

**A Couple Days Later**

While Emiko and Miki ran some blood tests, Doctor Makoto sat at one of the computers and reviewed some of Godzilla's X-rays along with various other medical charts. From what he had reviewed, Godzilla's knees hadn't suffered any broken bones or fractures when he had attempted to stand. But the bones had weakened and Doctor Makoto could places where fractures and breaks were likely to occur if the monster wasn't careful.

As he continued reviewing, Doctor Makoto didn't notice Yukio walk in until he was standing next to the desk. "Doctor Makoto."

Makoto jumped in surprised and turned to Yukio, "yeah, what is it?" he nervously asked.

"This coming weekend Godzilla will be having his regularly scheduled match against the Rodans. The exhibition match probably screwed up your plans and I apologize, but this match has been scheduled for some time so I just thought to stop by and remind you of it."

Doctor Makoto nodded his head, but something struck him as odd, "Rodans? What do mean by Rodans?"

Yukio beamed his smile and replied, "Godzilla will be participating in a handicap match. It will be the two Rodans against only Godzilla."

Doctor Makoto jumped out his desk and almost shouted, "How can you put Godzilla in such a match? He's weak enough as it is. We can't keep putting him in match after match like this. It's bound to kill him."

Yukio only returned his smile and gave Doctor Makoto an almost evil farewell before departing. Makoto returned to his seat and buried his face in his hands, "What am I supposed to do? Godzilla isn't getting any better and the opponents are getting tougher. This can't keep going."

**Godzilla vs. ****The****Rodan**** Team**

Doctor Makoto rushed to his seat in the chair as Godzilla's next match had already been introduced. He cursed himself for not being able to talk Yukio out of the handicap match. _I only hope that this doesn't result in disaster. We need Godzilla alive. _Makoto thought to himself as he prepared the cage and checked the collar. Miki and Emiko had already left for their seats while Daisuke remained in the lab with him.

From outside, Miki and Emiko sat in anticipation as the announcer read the line-up, "AND NOW FOR THE MATCH THAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! INTRODUCING THE FIRST TAG TEAM IN THE MONSTER FIGHTING FEDERATION, WE PRESENT TO YOU THE TWO RODANS!!!!!"

Both monsters flew from their cells at increasing speeds as the beat of their wings blew dust all around the arena. People cheered the acrobatic duo as they flew around the arena several times before finally landing in one corner. "AND NOW, INTRODUCING THEIR OPPENENT, GODZILLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!!!" reverberated the announcers voice as the gates slid open from the other corner of the arena.

Once again, on all fours, Godzilla crawled his way out of his cage and into the arena. He barred his teeth and glared at each individual monster with equal amounts of anger and determination. Godzilla knew he had become the runt of the monsters, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from winning this match. The bell signaled the beginning of the match and the two Rodans took immediate flight.

Godzilla picked a target and launched his attack onto that one. The match soon turned into a wild goose chase with Godzilla scrambling after the one Rodan. Meanwhile, the other remained motionless in the air, waiting for just the right moment to attack. The wait was a short one for as Godzilla rounded a corner, a sudden pain struck his chest which caused him to topple over. While the Rodan he chased flew out of harm's way, the other quickly zeroed in and began ferociously pecking at Godzilla's hide.

Miki and Emiko watched from their booth in shock as the assault continued. Miki sensed Godzilla's heart had weakened when Godzilla attempted his chase, but she didn't know to what degree it would affect him.

The pain slowly subsided in Godzilla's chest. He took the opportunity to surprise the attacking Rodan. Godzilla flung his tail with all his power and hit the attacking Rodan, square in the head. The flying beast went airborne but not willingly as it crashed into the ground on the other side of the arena. Godzilla worked up the strength and got back to all fours. His joints ached in pain from the fall, and so Godzilla hoped for a quick end to the match.

The other Rodan swept down onto Godzilla and started its own attack. The flying creature pecked and clawed at the wounds its partner had made. Godzilla swung his tail, but couldn't get the same kind of force that he had managed before. He missed terribly and the attacking Rodan seized this opportunity to knock Godzilla off his footing.

Godzilla growled menacingly at his attacker, but the growl soon changed into a cry of pain as he clutched his chest once more. Pain sifted throughout his body and Godzilla's vision became blurred. He tried his best to shake it off, but he couldn't quite clear his head. Soon, Godzilla saw not one, but two looming figures above him. He knew instantly it was the two Rodans. Godzilla attempted to move, but he could get himself off the ground. Suddenly he felt two pairs of claws grab onto him and pull him up. Through his blurred vision, Godzilla made out the sight of one of the Rodan's claws clinging tightly to his shoulders. When he cocked his head around, Godzilla noticed he was being lifted into the air.

Miki and Emiko watched as one Rodan lifted at the legs while the other lifted near Godzilla's head. The two girls were practically in each others' arms as fear boiled inside them. Soon, they wouldn't be able to see Godzilla because the Rodans were lifting him so high. A matter of seconds passed before Miki and Emiko screamed. The Rodans had dropped Godzilla.

The stands shifted and rocked as many people were thrown from their seats when the beast fell. None had seen exactly what had happened because of all the dust that had been thrown around. Even in the lab, Doctor Makoto's computers all shut down when Godzilla's body hit the ground. Makoto had to run out of the lab to see exactly what had happened.

As the dust settled, the figure of one of the Rodans remained high in the air. Godzilla lay motionless on the ground. The announcer was about to end the match when he noticed Godzilla shifting. What no one had seen was Godzilla grabbing onto the Rodan who held him by the shoulders, right before the other one let go. When Godzilla fell, he dragged a Rodan down with him. It was only sheer luck that he happened to end up landing on the damn thing. But still, Godzilla had landed hard and he no longer thought he could get to all fours, not for a while anyways.

Godzilla rolled onto his back just in time to see the other Rodan diving straight for him. The thing must have finally noticed what he did. Godzilla tried to move out of the way, but couldn't find the strength. The Rodan landed directly on top of him and immediately began pecking at his face. In a desperate attempt to cover up, Godzilla clasped his hands around Rodan's neck. He squeezed with whatever strength was left in him, which didn't appear to be enough. Godzilla narrowly escaped a peck to the eye as Rodan's beak traveled mere inches away and sliced into the ground besides him.

Godzilla's chest suddenly heaved in pain again and he could only think of squeezing Rodan's neck. The pain increased and Godzilla only squeezed harder until he felt himself releasing a cry of pain as he did so. Rodan began foaming at the mouth and Godzilla gradually felt its strength die down until it lay limp on his body. But because Godzilla couldn't move, he simply allowed the beast to rest on his chest as he waited for the pain to subside.

The bell rang loudly over the speakers and the announcer's voice filled the arena, "AFTER CAREFUL CONSIDERATION, THIS MATCH HAS BEEN DECLARED A DRAW; SEEING AS NONE OF THE MONSTERS CAN NO LONGER FIGHT!"

This decision enraged the crowds and booing was heard throughout the arena. Yukio, who heard this from the booth, carefully considered what should be done about this mess. He never expected Godzilla to be even semi-victorious in this match. After careful deliberation, Yukio grabbed the mike and said, "This is Yukio, owner of the MFF, and I would like to make an official change in plans. While this match will go into the record books as a draw, all monsters involved in this match will move forward in the tournament. Next week, Godzilla will have a one on one match to determine his fate. If he wins that match, he will go onto the next round of the tournament. But if he loses, then we will have a DEATH MATCH REMATCH where Godzilla will be obligated to participate up until the end!" The crowd satisfied, Yukio returned the mic to the announcer and resumed his seat.

Doctor Makoto, hearing what Yukio had said, thought to himself, _he'd been planning this all along. Yuko never wanted Godzilla to survive the first death match. _Then he looked back at the papers he'd been holding, and silently walked back to the lab.


	10. Chapter 9 & 10

Finally, here is the next chapter! You are probably wondering why this chapter is labeled Chapter 9 & 10. That is because I want to end confusion as to what chapter I am posting. Because the site has been calling previous chapter numbers the wrong number. For example, Chapter 8 was call chapter 9. This will end that confusion. So after this chapter, everything should match. Besides that, this chapter is a bit long. Anyways, thank you so much for all of the reviews. I have enjoyed reading them. I only have one comment to make about them. Don't take this the wrong way, but I would like to request that people don't suggest monsters for the story. I'm happy to suggestions, but when it comes to monsters, I already have the story planned out as for who is going to be in the story (monster-wise). Other ideas and suggestions are welcome, but I just want to request that you don't suggest monsters for the story. It makes me feel bad that they won't be included, but I do have a specific direction that I want this story to go in. Anyways, enough whining from me, enjoy this new chapter and remember to leave a review. Things are getting really exciting and I just can't wait to hear what people think about this story.

**Chapter 9 & 10**

Miki walked back to Emiko's room and entered, finding the Earth Cosmos on a nearby shelf. When they seen her, the two girls bowed and greeted Miki, "How did it go?"

Miki quietly shook her head and the fairies immediately sensed something was wrong. Miki sat down on Emiko's bed and said, "The match ended in a draw, but Godzilla was badly hurt. He has a match that will be coming up which determines his placement in the tournament."

The Earth Cosmos looked in at each other in confusion, "What do you mean by determining placement?"

"It means that if Godzilla wins the next match, then he will continue to participate in the tournament. But if he loses, then he will be placed in a death match against Mecha-Godzilla. And this time, Doctor Makoto won't be able to pull him out of it." The fairies noticed Miki's depressed look as they shared the same feelings as her. "I just don't think Godzilla can pull off another victory like this. The other monsters have unfair advantages because they have been treated properly while Doctor Makoto is probably the first one to care about Godzilla."

As much as the fairies wanted to comfort Miki, they didn't know quite how to handle the situation. It is something that they have never dealt with before. The Earth Cosmos looked at each other in a desperate attempt, hoping the other had some idea of how to cheer Miki up, but neither could think of anything. When they returned their gaze however, Miki was clutching her chest.

"Miki, what's wrong?!" both Fairies exclaimed in unison.

But Miki couldn't answer. The pain in her chest had started causing her to have trouble breathing. She fell from Emiko's bed and onto the floor. Miki tried to think clearly, but she could hardly make out the cries of the fairies, much less her own thoughts.

The fairies flew out of the room and disappeared. Moments later they returned with Emiko and Doctor Makoto who both grabbed onto Miki who was close to losing consciousness.

"MIKI! MIKI!" Doctor Makoto shouted as he carried out into the lab.

Emiko didn't know what was going on, but when she seen her uncle carrying Miki out into the lab she started screaming. Daisuke rushed to their aid and quickly located a stretcher to set Miki on. Still clutching her chest, Miki curled into a ball the second she hit the stretcher. She could no longer see clearly as her vision blurred and the sour taste of blood quickly hit the back of her mouth.

Daisuke made a mad dash for the emergency medical supplies that the lab carried for human treatment. He handed them to Doctor Makoto who instantly injected her with antibiotics and other such medications. He worked feverishly as Miki released a terrible cry of pain and clutched her chest even tighter. While Doctor Makoto prepared another syringe, he noticed his niece curled up in the corner. This whole ordeal was scaring her to death.

"Daisuke, get Emiko out of here!" Makoto shouted, "I can take care of this myself!"

Daisuke didn't argue, but rushed Emiko to her room where he remained to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Doctor Makoto pulled out a sedative and prepared the syringe. _I have to calm her down or before things get even worse. _As Makoto prepared the syringe, he suddenly noticed the lab grow quiet. He frantically looked to Miki, hoping nothing had happened. His mouth dropped open when he seen Miki sitting up. The pain had caused her to sweat and she was now breathing very heavily.

"Miki lay back down. We have to put you to sleep and do some tests."

Miki glanced at him and slowly shook her head. "I'm fine. Everything is just fine. You can put those away now."

"The hell with that! Miki, do you know what just happened to you?" Makoto exclaimed.

Miki nodded her head and stood on her feet. She walked over to Godzilla's cage as the tingling in her head slowly dissipated. "The pain wasn't coming from my body."

"Miki, what do you mean?"

Makoto watched as she felt the bars of Godzilla's cage and looked over the creature. "It was Godzilla. He sent me a message." When Miki turned to face Makoto, she had tears streaming down her eyes. But her tears were not the result of the pain.

"Is something wrong?"

Again, Miki shook her head and before the doctor could ask, she answered the question that she knew he was thinking, "Godzilla sent me it as a message. It's the first time he has ever sent me such a strong message. I think he is in pain. We have to check his heart."

Doctor Makoto stood awestruck. He didn't know what to say or do. He simply stood there, looking at Miki with a confused look spread across his face. Miki must have picked up on it though as she returned it with a funny look of her own. "Doctor, we have to check Godzilla's vital signs."

The doctor agreed, but made a mental note to give Miki a check-up later on. He wasn't sure that he believed what she had said, but Makoto wasn't about to argue. He went to one of the computers and quickly measured Godzilla's breathing, his blood pressure, and other similar things such as brain activity and heart rate. "Everything reads below normal, but he isn't in any immediate danger. And his heart seems fine. Miki, are you sure that you're okay?"

Miki nodded her head and noticed that Daisuke was returning with Emiko. Only a matter of seconds passed before Emiko had enveloped Miki in a hug. She was crying her eyes out, yet she refused to release Miki of her grip. Miki allowed it and hugged her back.

When Emiko released, still teary eyed and on the verge of more tears, she asked, "You aren't going to leave us, are you?"

Miki quickly shook her head, "No Emiko, I would never leave you, your uncle, or Godzilla."

Daisuke suddenly interrupted, "Doctor, what's wrong with Godzilla?"

Everyone spun around and saw immediately what Daisuke had pointed out. Godzilla was shedding skin. Just from looking, they could tell it wasn't a natural shedding. His skin was peeling which revealed muscle and tissue. Seeing this, Doctor Makoto ran to his computer and began typing as fast as he could.

"Emiko, I want you to mix some chemicals for me." Doctor Makoto said quickly while he typed. Emiko nodded and snatched a scrap of paper from the desk. While Doctor Makoto listed them off, she wrote down the name and the amount of each chemical described.

What will this do when we inject it?" Emiko asked her uncle.

When Doctor Makoto finished typing, he scratched his chin and replied, "For the past few weeks, I have been trying to develop something that would help Godzilla's Regenerator Cells to kick in a work faster. After seeing how fast they were working, I decided to formulate a stimulant for the Regenerator Cells. I think I have figured it out."

Doctor Makoto glanced over at Godzilla who was scratching away at the peeling skin. "While I have only tested the formula on small samples of Regenerator Cells, the effects have always been the same. The chemical attaches itself to Regenerator Cells which allows them to absorb the proteins and enzymes in the chemical and alter the genes of the Regenerator Cell, so that when one splits, it creates two more with enhanced chromosomes. Thus, I have named it, RegenerX."

Deciding to wait with other questions, Emiko hurried off to fill the order that her uncle had given. Miki, however, remained and continued the conversation. "So if enhances the Regenerator Cells?"

Doctor Makoto nodded and replied, "Think of it as a type of steroid, but without the negative effects. Also, RegenerX will only enhance a cell by a small amount. It is the large number of Regenerator Cells that I hope Godzilla has by now, that will allow this process to be effective. It should also help the Regenerator Cells spread faster."

Emiko returned a short while later with confirmation that everything was ready to be injected into Godzilla. "I sure hope this works uncle." Emiko said, as she crossed her fingers.

Doctor Makoto nodded in agreement, then turned to his computer and operated the mechanical arms for the injection. Godzilla's body was too weak to even react to the prick the needle caused, but a grunt crept through his teeth anyways.

"Do you think Godzilla will be alright?" Miki asked Doctor Makoto.

"Well, because we caught the shedding just as it was starting, I think Godzilla stands a greater chance of survival with the RegenerX in his body than he did without it. The shedding means his body is starting to deteriorate. Hopefully with RegenerX, we can reverse the process."

"But the important thing is that we keep constant supervision over Godzilla so nothing else happens." Doctor Makoto informed the two girls before he set off to work. The day had been real busy, but he still needed to go through more tests and readings.

Miki sat in Emiko's room talking to the fairies. She had been discussing the message that Godzilla sent her earlier.

One fairy explained, "We believe that Godzilla sent you that message as a warning. He is not in good health. We also believe he knows of the dangers that earth faces. Miki, you cannot let anything happen to Godzilla. He is reaching out to you and asking for your help."

Miki sat bewildered, "Reaching out?"

The two fairies nodded in response, "Yes, Godzilla knows he cannot survive by himself. We believe he is very depressed about asking a human for help when humans have caused him so much grief. You must not let him down."

"Don't worry, I won't."

That night, Miki laid in bed, thinking. As much as she had tried to sleep, she couldn't. _I'm too worried about Godzilla to sleep. Maybe I should go out into the lab and lay down, __and then__ at least I will be able to stay by Godzilla if anything should happen._ Not that Miki would have been able to help him much, but she could at least wake up Doctor Makoto if anything did happen.

Miki grabbed some blankets and pillows as she left the room, careful not to wake Emiko who slept in the bed next to hers. Upon arrival, Miki noticed that Godzilla wasn't sleeping as well. He seemed agitated.

When Miki came into his sight, Godzilla eyed her every move and relaxed a little. Miki noticed this and reached through the bars, laid her hand on his nose and said, "Don't worry Godzilla. I'm here for you. I won't leave you."

Miki placed her blankets where Godzilla could see them. Again she lay down and attempted to fall asleep. Still, she could not sleep.

_Something is still missing. _Miki thought to herself as she looked around the lab. Suddenly, she figured it out. Miki stood up and pushed a desk over next to her blankets. On the desk sat the computer that monitored Godzilla's heart. The computer was running in a silent mode until Miki began changing some settings. She turned on the sound and a soothing series of "beeps" flowed out of the computer. It was the closest she could get to hearing Godzilla's heart beat, but it was good enough. Miki laid back on the bed she had made, and soon found her drifting to sleep from the lullabies of the heart monitor.

**One Week Later**

Doctor Makoto had been working in his lab all day long. The RegenerX seemed to be working properly. A large increase in Godzilla's Regenerator Cells had occurred over the week. Also, the peeling of Godzilla's skin had stopped only a few days ago. Things were beginning to look up, but one problem remained.

"Some of the Regenerator Cells are killing off Godzilla's blood cells." Doctor Makoto answered Emiko when she had questioned him on Godzilla's state.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Emiko asked.

"No, I can't put my finger on it. And the big problem is, I can't replicate it under a microscope. So I can't study the Regenerator Cells in a way where I could play with their structures and RegenerX."

"Do you think it could be a side effect of RegenerX?" Emiko asked as she glanced at her uncle's work on the computer.

"No, because I tested it on Regenerator Cells under my microscope and the only effect was the one that we injected them in for. Nothing else changed. It just doesn't make sense!"

"What doesn't make sense?" Miki asked as she walked into the lab.

"J-Just some test results. It's nothing of major concern." Makoto couldn't tell her the truth because Miki had become unusually tense over the week. He didn't mind her sleeping in the lab when he found her that morning, but other things about her started to bother him. Miki had been spending her days sitting in front of Godzilla's cage and just communicating with him (what kind of communication, he didn't know. She would never talk about it). And Miki would randomly burst into tears, especially when Godzilla was having heart problems. Many resembled seizures, but Doctor Makoto and Emiko managed to reduce the severity and amount of those with the use of RegenerX. _Still, I think she may be suffering mentally from this. She has spent her whole life with Godzilla, and not enough of it with other humans._

"Doctor Makoto!" A sudden voice exclaimed from the entrance of the lab. Makoto knew immediately that it was Yukio.

"What is it?"

Yukio walked up to Makoto and the other two girls, "Godzilla's next match is tomorrow. I hope you are ready for it. If he loses, he will be in a death match within in a matter of days. But if he wins . . ."

"I know the importance of this match. Who is he facing?" Doctor Makoto demanded, frustrated with this game that Yukio had forced him to play.

Yukio smiled and replied, "Godzilla will be facing Gigan tomorrow so be ready." Yukio then turned around and left.

After Yukio had left earshot, Miki turned to Makoto and said, "Of course you won't let Godzilla fight tomorrow right?"

"What choice do I have? This is Godzilla's best chance for survival."

Miki's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Doctor Makoto was saying, "You can't put him through this. Godzilla doesn't have the power to keep fighting like this! It's madness! He'll die!"

"Miki, if Godzilla doesn't participate in this match, then he forfeits the match. We can't let that happen. Godzilla needs to at least have a chance at moving on in this tournament."

"But . . . you can't . . . Godzilla could . . ." Tears started to trickle down Miki's cheeks. She didn't know how else to convince them. Though she hid it, Godzilla had been sending her messages over the past week, during the night. Each time was worse than the previous. Miki knew Godzilla was in pain, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Doctor Makoto grabbed Miki and pulled her into an embrace, "Miki, I know you're concerned about Godzilla. I am too. But the best thing for him is to fight in this match. If we prevent him from fighting, it will be forfeiture and he will go straight to that death match, where he will die. This way, he at least has a chance of survival. Emiko and I are doing are our best."

Miki clung to Makoto and nodded her head while it remained buried in his shoulders. "In order for Godzilla to survive, you have to trust us. The RegenerX chemical that we injected is helping Godzilla's Regenerator Cells. He can make it."

When Miki finally pulled away, she suddenly noticed something. Daisuke was no longer there. "Where is Daisuke?" She asked, hoping that the change in subject would help her remain calm.

"He left not too long ago. The military wanted him in Japan because those lightening storms were getting worse and more frequent. They're afraid that they may have to evacuate some of the smaller towns if things get any worse. So Daisuke was asked to go and help. I don't know how long he will be gone."

Miki nodded at this, but Doctor Makoto could still sense she was worried. "If you want Miki, we can move your bed out into the lab so you can sleep comfortably with Godzilla in plain view."

Miki eagerly nodded, happy that she could finally get a comfortable place to sleep, even though she had been thinking of doing the exact same thing.

**Godzilla vs. ****Gigan**

Doctor Makoto nervously awaited the signal for Godzilla to leave his cage. All Makoto could hear were the words of the announcer, "LADIES AND GENTELMAN! WELCOME ONCE AGAIN TO THE MFF! WE HAVE A SPECIAL MATCH FOR YOU TODAY! THE ONE AND ONLY GODZILLA WILL FIGHT FOR HIS PLACE IN THE TOURNAMENT! IF HE LOSES, THEN HE WILL HAVE A DEATH MATCH REMATCH, WITH NO WAY OUT!"

The lights dimmed until the arena had become enveloped in darkness. Spotlights lit up various regions and danced around the audience before finally landing on a gate.

"INTRODUCING FIRST, HE IS THE HIGHEST RANKING MONSTER ON THE ISLAND WITH THE MOST CONSECUTIVE WINS! GIGAN!" The gate swung open and Gigan glided out into the arena. He cackled and scraped his two, sword like arms against each other.

"AND NOW, INTRODUCING ONCE AGAIN, THE MONSTER THAT HAS MADE A SURPRISING COMEBACK SINCE HIS FIRST DEATH MATCH, GODZILLA!!!" Another gate opened and Godzilla came charging out on all fours. He came to a dead stop in front of his opponent and the two exchanged deadly glares.

The bell rang and the match began. Godzilla started by running around Gigan in an attempt to confuse him. But Godzilla couldn't keep up his speed as he soon felt his chest burning in pain. Gigan took this opportunity to swiftly fly in front of Godzilla. Gigan sliced at Godzilla's shoulder with his sword-like arm. It breached the skin and Godzilla tumbled backwards, curling up into a ball as he rolled because of the pain.

Gigan stalked his prey and watched Godzilla stumble his way back onto all fours. Gigan ran over to his opponent and delivered an upper cut to Godzilla's jaw and sent him flying backwards once more. But Godzilla hadn't give up as he brought himself back onto all fours. He charged Gigan at full speed but was caught off guard when Gigan spun the buzz-saw like blade on his stomach.

Godzilla hit the spinning blade head on which almost decapitated him. He hadn't been high enough for the blade to go deep, but it drew blood. Gigan glared down at Godzilla and sent a red heat beam into his back. Godzilla rolled onto his stomach and clutched his head. His heart was pounding and he couldn't help himself from crying out in pain. Gigan didn't give a moment's thought as he shot another heat beam into Godzilla's back. This one struck hard and sliced off a large portion of one of Godzilla's dorsal fins. The fallen beast cried out in pain and almost lost consciousness.

Slowly, Godzilla fought his way back to all fours and tasted blood in his mouth. His heart pounded against his chest and could feel it burning again. He looked toward Gigan who no longer stood in front of him. Confused, Godzilla searched the arena for his opponent but Gigan was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a large noise was heard and Godzilla turned to see Gigan standing right next to him. Godzilla tried to move but Gigan swiftly stretched his arms across Godzilla's back and stabbed him in the side of his chest with both sword-like arms. Godzilla squealed in agony, as his mind started spinning. Gigan left the ground and flew Godzilla into the air, stuck to Gigan's arms.

Godzilla struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Gigan lifted Godzilla above his head, which caused Godzilla's body to slowly slide the knife-like arms deeper into his body. Gigan quickly released his arms and threw Godzilla down. His body quickly slid off of Gigan's arms as he fell from the sky. Just with the match against the Rodans, Godzilla hit the ground hard. Gigan landed next to Godzilla and prepared another attack.

"DING! DING!" sounded the bell that ended the match.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, CONTINUING HIS UNDEFEATED STREAK; GIGAN!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Here is another chapter to the story. Please remember to review after reading because I am excited to hear about what you think. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

Yukio approached Doctor Makoto immediately after the match. "Doctor Makoto, I want to have a word with you regarding the date of the death match."

Doctor Makoto, who had been sitting in the lab, watching the disaster of a match, didn't bother looking up but continued to stare at the computer. "When is it?"

"We have planned it for tomorrow. I know it seems rather fast, but everyone in the audience received fliers before they left. So a good turnout is expected."

Doctor Makoto angrily glared at Yukio. "You mean to tell me that you were expecting this!"

Yukio nodded his head, "It was never believed that Godzilla would make it past the Rodans, much less Gigan. Let's face facts; you gave Godzilla a chance that very few people would have given him. You gave him a second chance at life and he did well, much to everyone's surprise. Don't beat yourself up for it."

Makoto only continued his glare, "No, you gave me a chance because you knew it would be amusing for Godzilla to participate in a tournament where he stood no chance of winning. I bet Godzilla's final match would have been a death match against Mecha-Godzilla." Doctor Makoto knew he was right. Why else would Godzilla have been given a chance? _Surely if Godzilla would have stood a chance at winning, then they never would have let me save him from the first match._ Makoto thought as he watched Yukio.

"Now, calm down Makoto. Godzilla can still win this next match. You have done a great job . . ."

"No, I don't believe for one second that you truly mean that." Doctor Makoto now stood from his desk, glaring eye to eye with Yukio. "I'm a scientist, not an idiot. I know Godzilla's health better than anyone, but I doubt that someone like you would have been clueless to it. After all, you're in charge of the MFF." Makoto shook his head and gave a sarcastic laugh, "No, I think you knew full well what the outcome was going to be. You just wanted to milk this sucker for all it was worth, no matter what else happened."

Yukio was now the one who glared at Makoto, "That doesn't make a damn bit of difference! You can't stop it from happening and if you try, I'll kick you out of this building. Godzilla has been destroying Japan since 1954 and I thought of it as a miracle when this island was turned into a storage facility for Godzilla and the other monsters."

"What about the other monsters?" Doctor Makoto knew he had the upper hand in this argument. Yukio was just trying to cover his own ass. "You keep talking about Godzilla and that he is so evil. What about the others? They caused Japan just as many problems as Godzilla, some even more so. If I remember correctly, Godzilla saved Japan from invading monsters such as Gigan more times than he destroyed it."

Yukio threateningly pointed his finger at Doctor Makoto, "Just you wait. After tomorrow, you won't be so high and mighty. You did a lot for this company by giving Godzilla some extra matches, I won't deny that. But you are still just an employee, so remember that I can fire you at any given moment." With this, Yukio swiftly turned around and left Doctor Makoto to his lab.

After Yukio was out of earshot, Makoto threw a bunch of papers off his desk in anger. _I've tried so hard to make this work! Why must things be so difficult?_ He thought to himself as papers swayed against the air as they fell to the floor. Realizing his actions, Doctor Makoto bent down and began picking up each piece of paper, one by one. Just as he finished, the door to the lab opened again and Emiko walked through with Miki.

Doctor Makoto instantly noticed that Emiko had been crying. Miki still was crying. It appeared that she couldn't stop, either. Doctor Makoto walked over to comfort her, but the second he got close, Miki pushed him away.

"Stay away from me!" she angrily whispered at him, which sounded more like a cat hissing at a dog. "I told you Godzilla couldn't fight in this match and what did you do, you put him in it!" Tears flew down Miki's cheeks as the streaks looked thick enough to be called rivers.

"Miki, it was that or send him straight to the death match." Makoto replied hopelessly, "At least this way he had a chance to get himself out of it."

Miki pushed herself away from the arms of Emiko and looked at Doctor Makoto with utter shock and disgust. She waved her arm in the general direction of the arena and yelled at him, "YOU CALLED THAT A WAY OUT! DID YOU NOT SEE THE FIGHT?! GODZILLA COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! BY ALL MEANS, HE SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Emiko cringed at the harsh words while Doctor Makoto lowered his gaze to the floor. He couldn't help but think that she was right.

Miki continued to glare at Makoto, "You should have forfeited that match! At least this way we would have had a chance to give Godzilla an extra day to get his Regenerator Cells spread throughout his body. He might have had a chance!"

"You know about the death match?" Doctor Makoto asked, surprised that they had received the fliers.

Emiko glanced at her uncle and held up the flier that she had been passed. Doctor Makoto looked away when he seen the giant lettering advertising the match. Makoto looked back to Miki who was wiping her eyes clean of her tears.

"Miki." Doctor Makoto whispered. His voice was so faint that she almost didn't hear him. "The Regenerator Cells have been killing off blood cells, and I don't know what's causing it."

Miki stared at him in disbelief, "When did this start?"

"It's been going on since before the match with Gigan. I didn't want to tell you because you were worried enough as it was." Doctor Makoto forced his gaze to remain on Miki who was still sorting out what she had just heard.

"Was it a reaction with the RegenerX?" Miki asked, as she studied Makoto's face.

The doctor shook his head and responded, "No, I don't think so. But I can't be sure on anything. And I can't replicate the scenario under a microscope so I have no means of studying it."

"But then how are we going to . . ." Miki's thoughts trailed off as a loud beeping noise traveled at an alarmingly fast speed. The three recognized it instantly to be Godzilla's heart monitor. Doctor Makoto ran over and seen that Godzilla's heart had sped up to an alarming rate.

"Emiko, prepare the defibrillator! We have to slow Godzilla's heart before he has a heart attack or goes into a coma!" Doctor Makoto shouted his instructions as he sat at the computer and rapidly typed even more instructions into the machines.

Miki watched in horror as she could clearly see the pain in Godzilla's eyes. Again, Miki's eyes swelled up with tears at the sight of Godzilla in such an amount of pain. She made a mad dash over to help Emiko. _I will not watch you die Godzilla!_ She thought to herself as she reached Emiko. "What can I do to help?" Miki quickly asked.

Emiko pointed to a mounted control panel on the nearby wall and shouted, "If you could operate that control panel and get this defibrillator over to Godzilla's heart then my uncle can operate it from the computer." Miki nodded and ran over to the control. When she opened it, she found a keyboard along with a joystick type of connection.

Emiko shouted instructions, "Operate the machine with the joystick and use the keyboard to give commands. I'll help direct the machine!" Not that Emiko couldn't have done this herself, but she saw the need in Miki's eyes to help and so she allowed it. "Alright Miki, now press enter on the keyboard and my uncle should be able to handle it from here."

Miki nodded and pressed the key so hard that her finger went numb. Doctor Makoto shot a thumbs up, signaling he had received control over the defibrillator and continued to operate the power functions along with voltage. The two girls ran back over to the computer and watched Makoto as he applied the voltage. Godzilla's body contorted and stiffened with each shot of electricity. His mouth hung open and he began foaming.

Miki began to panic, "What's going on?!"

Reading over the computer, Doctor Makoto quickly replied, "He's going into a cardiac arrest. We have to get some blood flow." Doctor Makoto quickly typed in commands and worked the computer as fast as he could. "Emiko, be prepared to inject anything into Godzilla." He commanded and went back to work. While Emiko ran off, Doctor Makoto worked away at the computer, "Come on big guy, don't do this to me."

Doctor Makoto ordered the use of chemicals which Emiko quickly prepared. She planted them into the syringe and Doctor Makoto operated the computer to get them into Godzilla. He spent half of his time praying that everything would turn out. Slowly, as he watched the vitals on his computer, Godzilla's heart resumed its normal beating and blood flow had resumed at a normal pace.

"Alright Emiko, you can stop now." Doctor Makoto ordered when he was sure that Godzilla could survive.

Miki couldn't take it anymore and she walked over and fell onto her bed that Doctor Makoto had brought into the lab a week or so back. Doctor Makoto decided to let her sleep since she had had such a rough time. Before falling asleep, Miki made one request, "Doctor, when you go to bed, can you leave the heart monitor on so I can hear it?"

Doctor Makoto tempted a smile and humbly replied, "Yes, I can do that." Miki muttered an inaudible sound of thanks and fell into a deep sleep. She didn't awake for the rest of the day and just as he promised, Doctor Makoto left the heart monitor on for her.

"What time is it?" Miki sleepily asked as she waited for a response. When none came, she checked the clock and seen that it was just after two in the morning. When she tried going back to sleep, Miki kept hearing an odd noise, but she couldn't point out what it was. "It sounds like an alarm clock." Miki muttered to herself as she walked towards the sound. Without even looking where she was headed, Miki followed the sound into a desk and stubbed her toe. She glanced down and saw that it was bleeding.

Miki was about to grab a band aid when she noticed the sound had gotten louder. She glanced down at the computer on the desk and noticed it was coming from the speakers. Curious, Miki sat down at the desk and to view what was on the computer.

Suddenly, Doctor Makoto awoke from the sound of a shrill scream and toppled out of bed just to get to it. He recognized it immediately as Miki. Makoto ran out in his pajamas and found Miki screaming her lungs off. He ran up to her and grabbed her.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Makoto quickly asked. Miki fell into his arms and pointed at the computer. Doctor Makoto glanced at the screen and immediately called for Emiko. "EMIKO GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Emiko only took seconds to make it into the lab "What is it Uncle Makoto? What's going on?" She noticed Miki who was sobbing hysterically into Makoto's shoulders, "what's going on?!"

Makoto only commanded, "Go prepare the defibrillator! Godzilla's heart has flat-lined. We gotta try and revive him! No go!"

Emiko ran for the defibrillator machine and quickly operated it. She took as little time as possible to get it into position. Doctor Makoto then shouted over to Emiko, "I'm taking Miki into your room. I'll be right back. If you're ready before I return, then go ahead and use the computer!" Emiko nodded and watched as the doctor left the room with Miki.

He rushed her into Emiko's room and sat her on the bed. Miki collapsed into his arms and cried. Doctor Makoto didn't know how to respond so he held for a few moments. Moments passed as he held Miki in his arms. "It's alright. It will be okay." Makoto tried to sooth her best he could. Miki soon became quiet and fainted from the stress.

Before heading back to the lab, Makoto checked to be sure that she would be alright. When everything appeared fine, he ran back out to see that Emiko was already applying voltage. "Let me take over." Makoto quickly commanded. Emiko jumped out of the seat as Makoto dove in.

Emiko watched her uncle type and seen him concentrate on every message that passed by the computer. She prayed to every god she knew and hopelessly watched Makoto work at the computer. The lab remained silent aside from the noises of the defibrillator and the typing of Makoto's quick hands.

Ten minutes passed and everything came to a complete halt. The machines stopped moving and Makoto stopped typing. He slowly rose from his chair and stared at Godzilla.

Emiko, afraid to ask, only stared at her uncle. When he looked back to her, he saw the concern in his niece's eyes. Slowly, and softly, Makoto answered her question, "He didn't make it. His heart had stopped over two hours ago. A glitch in the computer caused it not to read properly. It never flat-lined until just before Miki awoke. But he was long gone by then."

Doctor Makoto saw Emiko was ready to cry so he pulled her in for a hug. The two stood there, Emiko crying silently into her uncle's shoulders.

* * *

The End ? 


	12. Chapter 12

I am very sorry for taking so long to update. I know everyone is probably very angry with me for this and I must say that I don't have that good of an excuse. Now that I have posted this I must also say that my updates may not be very frequent. While I will not promise timely updates, I will try but I am very busy at college for now and the end of the semester is coming so I cannot guarantee fast updates. This story will be complete though; that I promise. I've put too much into this story to just let it die so it will be finished. The important thing is that I get reviews so that I can finish it. So please read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

The alarm clock read exactly ten o-clock as Doctor Makoto crawled his way out of bed. Half an hour after the attempted revival, Makoto had checked on Miki before returning his niece to her own bed. She didn't want to sleep alone so Makoto had crawled in bed with her. _Even though Emiko's an adult, she can be such a kid sometimes._ Makoto thought as he glanced over and stared at an exhausted Emiko, even with the sleep her exhaustion still showed from the previous night.

As he walked out into the lab, Makoto noticed a difference with the lab. Though nothing had changed, the machines seemed different in a way since they could no longer be used on Godzilla. Before Makoto had retreated to bed, he had turned off every computer in the lab as none would be needed. Slowly walking around the lab, Makoto was startled when he heard a voice, "Are you alright?"

Makoto whirled around and found the twin fairies hovering in mid air. Upon noticing them, his head dropped in shame, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save Godzilla. I've ended the world."

The fairies kindly smiled at Makoto and said in unison, "You did your best. We saw how hard you worked to keep Godzilla alive."

Makoto shook his head, "No, I've failed. The earth's last hope is gone."

Glancing up, Makoto noticed that the fairies were still smiling at him and the one said, "No, the earth's last hope is not gone. As long as people like you live on and care for this earth, there is always hope. Work with the other monsters if you must, but don't lose hope for it will always be with you if you hold onto it." With that, the two fairies disappeared into thin air with only these words, "We will return when you are in dire need of help. Don't lose sight of your hope for it is the only thing you have."

Makoto watched as they disappeared and decided to run the main computer and figure out what had caused Godzilla's death. He booted up the machine when Emiko walked out into the lab. She walked over to her uncle and drearily said, "What are you doing?"

"I want to run some tests and figure out exactly what caused Godzilla's death. Since he is gone, we have to come up with a way give the other monsters as much power as possible."

Emiko watched as her uncle relentlessly typed away at the computer. She still felt confused over what had happened the previous night and wanted answers just as her uncle did. "Do you think Miki will be alright?"

Doctor Makoto stopped typing and turned to face Emiko. "I don't know. She suffered a lot of emotional stress. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept through the entire day. If worse comes to worst, she may need medical attention, but I highly doubt that."

Makoto returned to his work on the computer and pulled up menus and activated machines. For the first few hours, Emiko helped run different sets of equipment to help with tests. Blood samples were taken, x-rays were performed, and various other tests covered every other inch of Godzilla's body. After 

the final test had been run, Makoto sat patiently in his chair and awaited the computer's results. When the results appeared on the screen, Makoto covered his mouth in shock.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, Godzilla died from the Regenerator Cells. According to these results, the Regenerator Cells were killing off blood cells while they spread through his body. What killed him was that the Regenerator Cells reached his heart and infected it.

"B-But weren't the Regenerator Cells supposed to help Godzilla heal faster?"

Makoto nodded his head, "That is what's so confusing. Why would cells designed to heal and reassemble, work against the body. It's like a bird trying to live underwater, completely ridiculous."

A door suddenly opened and Makoto along with Emiko turned towards the sound to see Yukio walking towards them. He still appeared angry over the argument Makoto had with him during the last visit. Realizing that the match must be starting soon, Makoto glanced over at the clock which read 12:30. _It begins in half an hour._ He thought to himself as Yukio approached him. Makoto noticed Emiko giving him a worried look and Makoto decided to get this discussion out of the way as quickly as possible. "Listen Yukio about the match today . . ."

"That's all I'm here about Makoto. After this match, no matter what the outcome is, you will be fired after it ends. I don't care if Godzilla wins this match or not, you will be fired."

"Yukio that is not what I mean. There is something really important that I . . ."

"You will have to save it for after the match. We are very busy right now. You and Emiko need to come out to the arena right now. We have a small stage set up where you are to give a speech on this." Yukio turned to walk away and stopped, "Don't make the speech too long, the people are here for the fight, not for you." After finishing that statement, Yukio walked out of the lab and out into the arena.

Makoto stared at Emiko and said, "I guess we tell the audience about it instead of Yukio."

The two changed into some formal clothing for the "special event." They walked out onto the arena and walked right into a standing ovation. People went nuts as they cheered on the man who had seemingly revived Godzilla back into popularity. Makoto had never been given a standing ovation and as happy as he was to receive one, this was not the standing ovation that he had wanted.

Makoto and Emiko walked over to the stage that had been set up on the arena floor, just as Yukio had said. Yukio was already on the stage and had placed a few chairs for them to sit on. Emiko and Makoto sat down and watched as Yukio began his speech, "It has been half a century since Godzilla has astounded us like this. Back then it was much different as he made us tremble with fear, but today he makes us tremble with excitement this match is the most anticipated match of the MFF!" The crowd roared with applause to which Makoto and Emiko ignored. The two were much too embarrassed by the 

scene to be enjoying it at all. "And now I introduce to you the man that made it all possible, my dear friend, Doctor Makoto!"

The audience roared with applause as Makoto rose from his seat, fully attempting to smile at the crowd. A warning glare from Yukio told him not to try anything funny, _as if he could do worse to me._ Makoto looked around the crowd and used the waiting time for them to quiet down to think through what he was going to say because he couldn't lie and say that Godzilla was ready. He'd just end up looking stupid when they opened the gate to a dead monster. Finally, when the crowd had quieted down, Makoto began, "Thank you all for coming today. I guess the reason I made it this far is because of Godzilla and frankly if a few years ago someone would have told me what I'd be doing right now, I think I would have laughed in their face. But if anyone is laughing, it would be Godzilla; at least it would have been Godzilla." By this moment in the speech, all eyes had focused onto Makoto and were intently listening to what he was saying. "I say this because of what me, Emiko, and Miki, who cannot be here at the moment; all witnessed. It is with a humble heart that I . . ."

Doctor Makoto was interrupted by a sudden growl. He instantly stopped and glanced around the arena. Yukio was smiling and when Makoto heard the growl again, he realized that someone was taunting him with Mecha-Godzilla. The growl quickly turned into an earsplitting roar as Yukio had obviously asked the pilots to start the show a little early with some taunting. As Makoto listened, he could easily tell that it came from Mecha-Godzilla's chamber and felt annoyed and disgusted with such a cheap stunt.

Makoto glared over in Yukio's direction who seemed rather pleased with the reaction. Makoto noticed that Emiko felt uncomfortable as well and stared at Makoto, wondering what he would do. Deciding that the best way to tell the people was just to say it, Makoto returned to the mike and continued, "I can see that Mecha-Godzilla is ready for a fight, but unfortunately I cannot give him a fight today. Ladies and gentlemen, I come before you today to tell you that Godzilla has . . ."

Once again the roars had started up again, interrupting Makoto's chain of thought. He grabbed Yukio by the collar and said, "What is the meaning of this? Must you take it this far!?"

Yukio glared back at him, "I am doing this for the crowd! They love it!" Makoto was forced to release Yukio and as he did, Yukio replied, "Besides, that last roar didn't come from Mecha-Godzilla!"

"Oh yeah then where did it come from!?" Makoto yelled, taking care not to air any of this conversation over the speaker system. But by the time he had finished his question, he already knew the answer. "That's impossible." He whispered to himself and glanced over to Emiko who had her eyes glued to Godzilla's holding cage. The roars were now blasting out of the cell, continuously as it seemed.

Makoto jumped off the stage without warning and although Yukio attempted to stop him, Makoto ran back towards the lab with Emiko closely behind. Plowing through the doors, Makoto found Miki standing next to the cage with a bright smile across her face. She only glanced at Makoto and Emiko, and then turned her eyes back to the cage. Makoto and Emiko followed Miki's gaze and saw the most alarming thing imaginable.



Godzilla had started roaring his head off in anger after hearing Mecha-Godzilla's little outburst. The room practically shook from the sheer force of Godzilla shaking the cage. Makoto could tell that he sounded angry and wanted out.

"How is this possible?" Emiko asked in astonishment as she watched Godzilla thrash around in the cage.

Makoto madly dashed for a computer and began typing in commands to discover what had exactly happened over the course of the night. He hadn't more than just sent the commands when Yukio came busting through the door. "What the hell is going on here? You were in the middle of a speech and you ran back here faster than a drunk to a bar! What is going on here?" Yukio looked around and immediately said, "Never mind. Just get that monster out there for the match. NOW!"

Makoto sent the girls to their booth to watch the match and prayed that Godzilla would never scare them again like he had. Makoto focused back onto the computer and waited for Godzilla's announcement.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE GREATEST REMATCH OF ALL TIME! THIS DEATH MATCH IS A REMATCH BETWEEN MECHA-GODZILLA AND GODZILLA!" The announcer roared as the crowd cheered to the sound of the announcer's voice. "INTRODUCING FIRST, JAPAN'S FINEST IN THE G-FORCE AND NOW FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE, PLEASE WELCOME MECHAAAAA-GODZILLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!"

The cell door opened and the giant machine charged out onto the arena, roaring madly as the gears turned inside its massive hull. The beast taunted the crowd to which it received a mixture of cheers and booing from the fans. It wasn't long before the announcer introduced its opponent, "AND NOW, THE MONSTER THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HIS SECOND APPEARANCE IN THE DEATH MATCH, GODZILLLLLAAAAAAA!"

The cell doors opened and Godzilla charged out on all fours. His pace seemed quicker than it usually did and he covered the ground to the middle of the field in no time. With the collar on his neck, Godzilla approached his opponent and menacingly growled at the robotic clone.

The match immediately started with Godzilla running around the ring. During the last match he had with Mecha-Godzilla, Godzilla had had trouble getting around bet this time he smoothly traveled on all fours. As Godzilla ran, he easily escaped the first series of attacks that Mecha-Godzilla attempted to lay onto him. As the second wave of missiles and lasers approached Godzilla, he became entangled in a mass of missiles. The explosions tossed Godzilla's body around like a toy and he soon hit the ground hard.

Taking the opportunity, Mecha-Godzilla approached its fallen foe and prepared for another attack. Just as the pilots had readied the missiles, Godzilla surprised the machine by swinging his tail and knocking the machine over. Mecha-Godzilla hit the ground hard which gave time for Godzilla to recuperate. But, the beast had only one thought on his mind. The audience watched in utter amazement as Godzilla slowly attempted to get on his feet. As Godzilla applied weight to his legs, he swayed back and forth as he attempted to retain balance. It failed when Godzilla's feet gave out and sent him toppling onto 

Mecha-Godzilla. The sound of flesh scraping against metal reverberated throughout the arena. Some people winced when they caught glimpses of blood trickling down Mecha-Godzilla's chest from where Godzilla had landed and cut himself.

The fall paralyzed Mecha-Godzilla for another moment which gave Godzilla some more free time. The beast was determined and to the amazement of the audience, Godzilla attempted standing once again. He growled and roared in his determination to stand. For the second time that match, Godzilla swayed on his feet and nearly toppled over once more, but he caught himself. It took another couple of moments for Godzilla to steady himself and by that time, Mecha-Godzilla had gotten back to its feet. But it now stared at a fully standing Godzilla.

The audience was swept silent as the two giants stood face to face for the first time in years. Even Makoto was speechless with what he saw on the screen. He couldn't help but think that Godzilla was going to win. After all, no one had expected in their wildest dreams for Godzilla to actually stand on his feet ever again.

Mecha-Godzilla reacted first and attempted to shoot Godzilla down with some missiles from the fingers, but Godzilla swatted the hand away and sent the missiles into the ground. Instead, Godzilla balled his hands into fists and repeatedly pounded on the hull of Mecha-Godzilla.

As Makoto watched the match, he noticed his television set getting darker and darker as if the brightness was dissolving. He walked outside to where the beasts were fights and noticed the sky had suddenly become unnaturally dark from numerous clouds that had piled up. Makoto had never seen clouds like these before and watched as they moved together into one giant, pitch black, cloud. Even much of the audience (Miki and Emiko included) had focused their attention on the growing danger. People started heading for shelter when it hit. Lightening shot down from the sky with such incredible force that each hit created an explosion. The golden bolts struck the earth one after the other. Enter balconies disappeared into a pile of rubble as the lightning struck. Emiko and Miki fortunately made it back to lab before the lightning storm had caused too much trouble, but others had not been as lucky. Bodies flew when lightning struck too close.

Godzilla stood and stared up at the clouds and growled in anger against them. Lightning suddenly hit the arena with equal force and numerous bolts struck Mecha-Godzilla which caused its power systems to fail. The machine quickly went limp from power exhaustion with the pilots forced to retreat to the nearest shelter. Soon, Godzilla was the only to remain in the middle of the storm. Half the arena had been destroyed and the lighting still persisted over the grounds.

Suddenly bolt after bolt struck Godzilla. Electricity shot through his body to the point that he felt as if he were on fire. Still, Godzilla stood his ground. The bolts continued hammering into his body and soon caused Godzilla to fall to his knees. Makoto watch as the seemingly invisible attacker assaulted Godzilla from the dark heavens. An explosion suddenly covered Godzilla's head to the point where he almost appeared headless. However when the smoke had cleared, Doctor Makoto noticed what had happened. The lightning bolts had struck Godzilla's collar which caused it to overload and explode.



Without warning, the lightning abruptly stopped without reason the clouds disappeared as fast as they had appeared. Surveying the damage, Godzilla looked around to find the arena in ruins. Few people remained and much of the surrounding buildings had been severely hit.

Makoto watched in astonishment as Godzilla walked outside of the arena and watched as Godzilla left the island and entered the ocean.


	13. Chapter 13

First off, I want to apologize for the wait. There is no excuse for the delay that has fallen onto this story. Therefore, I figured the best way to make up for it was to post everything at once. Hopefully, there aren't too many spelling/grammar errors (I did a check with each chapter using Word) and I hope there are no plot inconsistencies. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't going to finish this but I just hated the idea of taking down the story. I'm a huge Godzilla fan but maybe this section just isn't for me. So even though these chapters were a bit rushed, I still felt as though I should get them posted. So here they are for you. I hope you all enjoy. Review if you can.

**Chapter 13**

With all the commotion over the next couple hours, it was no surprise to Makoto that the MFF tournament got cancelled. Yukio had been absolutely outraged by the turn of events, but the Prime Minister held firm on his decision. "One escaped monster is more than enough," Prime Minister Keiji said during a video conference. "We'll have to suspend all fights for time being."

"But . . . now wait a minute . . ." Yukio argued.

"There is no two ways about it," Prime Minister Keiji said as if he was speaking to a child. And in many ways, he was. Yukio, forced to accept, stomped out of the room. Prime Minister Keiji focused his attention on Makoto and said, "As for you, I want you back in Japan. You're the most familiar with Godzilla."

Makoto nodded. "I understand, but we won't want to destroy him right away," and not giving the Prime Minister a chance to argue, Makoto finished, "We're going to be attacked."

The Prime Minister refrained from arguing, and instead said, "Then we'll discuss your views when you arrive. Please hurry." And the television went blue.

Makoto wasted no time in gathering his things. Miki and Emiko helped pack and they were soon on their way.

The flight back to Japan was a long one. Makoto spent much of it reviewing what he'd learned of Godzilla. From what he'd gathered, the Regenerator Cells were probably fully functional at this point in Godzilla's body. But with the radiation depleted, Godzilla wouldn't be able to breathe his radioactive breath. _That's gonna be a huge disadvantage for him. That is, if he doesn't go for it right away? _Makoto worried. He'd gotten so absorbed with his work that Makoto hardly spoke with Miki or Emiko.

They arrived in Japan and Makoto with the others were quickly escorted to a meeting with Prime Minister Keiji and General Shouta. They greeted him and Makoto quickly took a seat. Before he could speak, General Shouta started off, "Before you say anything, I want you to understand that Prime Minister Keiji has already informed me of your opinion. And let me say that I agree with you."

"Really? Why's that?"

General Shouta dropped a bunch of papers onto Makoto's lap. "Those lightning storms, including the one that freed Godzilla, aren't real . . . well; at least it's not natural lightning."

"Then what is it?"

"We don't know. But the strikes appear coordinated." General Shouta pointed out an image within the folder. It was a map with dots representing different unexplained lightning storms. "Every storm has been in a major city, with the exception of the one that struck the MFF. Even the meteorologists are baffled with their appearances."

Makoto started to speak but Prime Minister Keiji interrupted, "Daisuke has disappeared."

"What?" Makoto reeled, the news catching him off guard.

"He is one among several hundred Japanese citizens that have mysteriously vanished since these storms began. Though they've limited the reporting of these instances to prevent panic, worldwide the number of disappearances is in the tens of thousands."

"We believe the storms and the disappearances are related," General Shouta inserted.

The Prime Minister sat back, waiting for Makoto's reaction. And for a while, Makoto was silent. He thought about everything that he had heard. He felt the expectant eyes on him and wondered how Miki and Emiko had taken the news. They had been silent upon entering. Finally, Makoto said, "I think that . . . the message I received was a warning. Well all of us," and Makoto gestured to Miki and Emiko.

"Sir, we need Godzilla alive," Miki said. It'd been quite a few years since she'd had these types of discussions. It made her nervous, remembering past failed attempts. "Whatever these lightning storms are, they're just the beginning to something much worse. We need Godzilla's strength, and probably the other monsters as well."

"Listen to the fairies! They'll tell you!" Emiko had surprised everyone with her outburst.

Makoto was about to say something but stopped as the building shook. Everyone stood in panic as the lights flickered and the building shook again. _Godzilla? _Makoto thought. _But it couldn't be, _he reasoned, _the shock waves don't match his stride. Assuming they're shock waves. _A blinding yellow flash lit up the room from outside and disappeared. It was followed by another, and then another. General Shouta flipped open the blinds, revealing lightning tearing through city; ripping apart streets and slicing through buildings.

"What is this," Prime Minister Keiji asked in horror. Strike after strike, the lightning pounded Tokyo relentlessly and suddenly the lights went out in the building. The darkness stayed only momentarily as the emergency lights kicked in.

"This," a new voice announced, "is the future."

Everyone whirled around to find a man standing in some kind of silver uniform; accompanied by several other strangely dressed men toting guns resembling something out of a cheap 70's sci-fi film. The man who had spoke, wore dark sunglasses, had night-black hair down to his shoulders and in his eyes. His cruel grin spread as he clutched the shoulder of a girl in equally awkward clothes; except she eyed the floor, humiliated.

The man walked around the room, mockingly admiring everything in it. "Pretty nice place you got here. It's almost worth saving."

"Excuse me, but who are you," Keiji asked, his nerve finally returning to him.

"Me," the man asked, as if that should've been obvious, "Why I am the leader of the Kyndroids. Kana. Perhaps you remember our warm alliance that my predecessor forged with you."

Makoto remembered. He remembered quite well as that day had begun a long and terrible tragedy known as the MFF. It'd been about ten years ago when the Kyndroids had visited them; in much the same situation too. "Your kind gave us the technology to hold our monsters."

"Yes! I do believe we have a winner!" Kana's energetic yelp startled everyone; even the Kyndroid girl next to him. He twirled in self amusement and said, "You people are smarter than you look. But not that smart." Kana's face lost its momentary glee and he accusingly stated, "You people have been a burden on this planet for quite some time. Poor, foolish Minowa somehow thought you people might change with the help of our technology. What an idiot he was! Look at this mess of a planet!"

"What is the meaning of this," General Shouta said, his hand itching for the weapon at his side. But he dared not touch it. The dozen or so guards that had beamed their way in had long ago noticed his sidearm. "What is it you want?"

"What do I want? Simple. Your planet. Too many chickens in the coop, to coin one of your human phrases."

"Then why not share the planet with us," Keiji said, his voice filled with the confusion that wouldn't fit on his face. "Minowa came here ten years ago with a peace offering. We accepted it then, and would gladly share our planet with you. I don't see the need for all this commotion."

Not missing a heartbeat, Kana walked on over to a taken aback Keiji, placed his arm around the Prime Minister like they were best buds and said, "Well ya see pops. You humans stink. Your clothes stink. Your houses stink. Your cities stink. You guys smell bad. If we shack up with you, we'll be scoping the galaxies for another planet to colonize before the end of the century. Now I don't mean to get all naturey on you, but with the way you people treat this planet, we'll be doing it a favor and probably add another three millennia to its lifespan."

No one could speak. The energy that Kana had with talking about the end of the world was almost just as surprising as the news itself. "Then why are you here," Emiko asked. Everyone turned to her in shock. "I mean, if you're going to take over the planet, why bother announcing it?" Her audacity surprised Makoto. He knew that while shy, she sometimes had the courage of a lion when it came to her curiosity.

Kana watched her with particular interest. Thoughtfully he said, "You're very clever." Then turning his attention to the rest, he said, "She does bring up a rather important point; one I almost forgot to mention." Then Kana playfully returned to the alien girl's side that only shoved him away when he went to kiss her. Chuckling, he said, "While we certainly intend to take this planet, I thought that having a few extra hands for the Rebuilding wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Slavery," Makoto said dryly, "That's what you mean isn't it?"

"That would be the word you humans use. Of course we wouldn't need all of you. I mean, six billion is a lot of people." Catching the looks on everyone's faces, Kana smiled manically, pleased with the effect his little speech had on everyone. Not giving anyone a chance to be a hero, Kana concluded, "Well, with leaving everything out on the table for you to discuss, I'll take my leave. Let you mull over things for a while." And as all the Kyndroids began to disappear, Kana, remembering something important, suddenly exclaimed, "And before I forget! We have a little present for those nonbelievers. I mean after all, a little persuasion never hurts . . . And our Orga is _very _persuasive."

With that, the Kyndroids were gone. A dark silence hovered in the air. And then the building shook again. Makoto and the others rushed to the window as the dark clouds began to move; the tail of something large, and metal leaving with them. A burst of light followed and an enormous creature was left in its place. Orga.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A stunned silence hung in the air as the people within the Prime Minister's office just looked from one to the other. And then of course, the cry of Orga from outside the window would break in. "He's insane," the Prime Minister said.

"I'll get all available units on that monster," General Shouta said as he briskly exited the office. Everyone watched him go, and when he disappeared through the double doors, all eyes fell back onto Prime Minister Keiji.

"It's not going to work," Makoto said simply. "You know that."

Keiji found his chair and rested his wobbling legs. "I know," he vainly said, "But we have to do something."

Makoto considered arguing against the idea, but knew it to be useless. As dumb as it would be to send in the military, he knew Keiji had to do something. How would Japan or even the world react if Keiji would do nothing? Makoto checked the two girls behind him and nodded towards them. It was time to leave. Leaving Keiji to his devices, Makoto led the girls out of the building. As they headed for Makoto's car, they saw Orga in the distance, plowing over whole blocks of houses with one hand.

"Come on. Let's go," Makoto said, and escorted Emiko into his car. She had gone into a mild state of shock. With her childhood love for monster tales and hearing about Godzilla, to actually see a monster ripping through half of Tokyo like a pile of leaves was quite traumatizing.

As Makoto sped down the streets, he passed by hundreds of cars heading in the opposite direction. He hoped his house would still be in tact as the rumbling of Orga's footsteps grew steadily closer. _If I can just get to the house . . . _he thought to himself.

Emiko planted her face against the window, hoping to get a closer view of the monster. But trees blocked her vision. She did however catch glimpses of smoke and debris moving through the air. And every once in a while she'd catch sight of the tips of Orga's claws. One claw alone easily stood higher than her uncle's house. "Miki," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to communicate with Orga? Get him to stop?" Emiko smacked her lips, trying to ignore the sirens in the background.

"Sorry Emiko. But he's too full of hate and rage for me to get through. The Kyndroids must've put him through hell."

Emiko nodded and leaned back in her seat. She hadn't relaxed for long when the car suddenly swerved, and tossed Emiko into Miki's lap. "Sorry," her uncle said, "but we'll have to sit here for a minute."

About to ask, Emiko's question was answered as jeeps, tanks, mobile missile launchers, and hundreds of men passed by the car. One had stopped and talked briefly with Makoto, but soon resumed his march with the others. Each tank, mobile launcher, and jeep towered over the small car that Makoto drove. The barrels on the tanks were like trees, and the missiles were easily the size of the silos Emiko often saw on some of the farms her and her uncle sometimes drove past. In perfect lines they traveled, and the men followed with a mix of determination and fear spread on their faces.

"Such a sad use of resources," Makoto said, not even looking back. "Many of these men will never be seen again."

No one spoke afterwards. Emiko knew from the stories that the military never could stop Godzilla, let alone any other monster. And watching all the troops and vehicles pass, she wondered about Daisuke and if he had fallen to a similar fate.

With the disappearance of the last troops, Makoto pulled the car back onto the road and in silence, drove the two girls home. Fortunately, Orga had yet to reach his house so it was without damage. But the electricity wouldn't be reliable, and so they'd have to rely on sunlight, and eventually candlelight. _If we even stay that long. _Makoto thought as helped Emiko out of the car. "Come on, I have some things in my little lab that we can use. And if anything, it'd make for a great bunker."

Emiko and Miki went on ahead but stopped at the door. When Makoto had caught up, he began to ask what was wrong but stopped when he had followed their gaze. A girl stood in his house, waiting for them as it seemed. Cautiously, Makoto assured the girls in. Immediately, he had recognized the woman as the one that Kana had been with not an hour ago. She wore the same outlandish, silvery uniform but her face was hard to read.

"Hello," the girl said in a soft, nervous voice. "My name is Aoko. I come in peace." The clichéd line sounded sincere as she continued, "I want to ask of your help."

"What do mean," Makoto asked.

"I am here without the permission of Kana," Aoko said, and crossing her arms over her chest, she bowed. "This is the Kyndroid offer of submission. Please, I am here on my father's behalf."

"Your father?"

Standing back up, Aoko said, "My father was Minowa. He made the original bargain with your people ten years ago. He had high hopes for this planet. But, a distant relative who was heir to his throne plotted a murder."

"Kana," Makoto guessed.

Aoko nodded. "He framed someone else and was able to take over. It happened shortly after the goodwill mission to earth. My father had many more missions planned. You must believe me."

"But we saw you with Kana," Miki said.

"Yes. But against my will. I suspected him of the murder from the beginning. And so Kana made me his personal assistant so he could keep an eye on me . . . I am here without his knowing."

Makoto considered everything that had been said. On one hand, having a secret ally with the Kyndroids could make the difference between life and death; but on the other, it could also be a trap. Glancing over to Miki and Emiko, they both looked more comfortable around Aoko. "Is this what the earth cosmos meant," Makoto muttered to himself.

"The two little fairies? I have seen them too," Aoko said, "They told me to find you. They said you would be able to help."

"So they came to you?"

Aoko nodded and was about to continued when the earth shook beneath them. "Oh no," Miki's voice rang through the stuttering lights. "It's Godzilla. He's approaching, and he's . . . hungry."

Aoko appeared confused, but without any time to explain, Makoto grabbed her and Emiko and said, "Come on! We've got to get to the shelter downstairs." Small tremors had pervaded the conversation but were ignored for their weak intensity. But now, with Godzilla's approach, they could feel Orga's steps becoming louder and heavier. Makoto rushed the girls down into his shelter. He flipped on an emergency television that he had down there. A chopper hovered around the bay area. Orga was a good distance off, but the chopper had a clear view of Godzilla.

Each step closer to the shore revealed more and more of his body. Though not the clearest picture, Makoto could tell he'd gotten stronger. _The Regenerator Cells must've done the trick._ Waves crashed into the harbor, capsizing ships and flooding the docks. Water dripped off the monster's dorsal fins as he shook himself dry. On land, Godzilla released a might roar, announcing his return to Japan. The newscaster spewed lines almost identical to the last person who covered Godzilla's entrance. Nothing memorable.

"There's a small nuclear plant nearby. Godzilla has to be after that," Makoto explained. "But . . . Orga is in his way."

And Godzilla had noticed. His roar changed into a deep, menacing growl; challenging Orga on the spot. Orga was in his territory. Godzilla's pace quickened almost instantly, excited to fight a monster with all his strength back. Orga must've been on the surprised side. The Kyndroids had probably expected all of earth's monsters to still be locked away on Monster Island. Either way, Orga showed no signs of backing down as Godzilla charged.

His feet crashed through blocks of cars and tore open the sides of buildings. Godzilla's tail whipped mercilessly against everything in its way. Godzilla released another powerful roar, adding more energy into his advance. Orga watched, and waited; his enormous hands clenched.

Just as Godzilla braced for impact, Orga sidestepped his opponent and tripped Godzilla. The dirty move sent Godzilla crashing into the ground and Orga bellowed mockingly. As Godzilla grudgingly got to his feet, Orga snatched up with both hands and tossed him into a building. Godzilla's weight pushed through the metal, iron, and glass. The office building crumbled to the ground like poorly stacked legos; taking Godzilla with it. But Godzilla showed no signs of slowing down. He rushed back to his feet and charged again. Orga had taken on a stance similar to a baseball catcher, ready for the assault. Throwing a different kind of curveball, Godzilla flung his tail out and bashed Orga in the chest. The alien creature rolled onto the ground where Godzilla quickly pounced. Fists flailing repeatedly, Godzilla wasted no time in denting Orga's heavily armored skin.

A bright light emanating from Orga's left shoulder caught Godzilla's attention. A sudden blast of sparkled, golden energy struck Godzilla, throwing him off Orga and into a daze. Orga used this opportunity to right himself back up and again he fired his energy beam, pushing Godzilla up a street and into a skyscraper. The building crushed Godzilla with all one hundred and ten floors. Orga released a shrill, victorious battle cry at the heap as he "clapped" his hands together.

Godzilla, in his stupor, remembered the original reason for touching down. He'd been interested in fully restoring his power. And through the cracks in the debris, he could see the lights from the nuclear facility that called his name. He watched Orga, and waited. Godzilla knew the battle would mindlessly continue with mere fists, feet, and tail. But Orga had a dangerous advantage with that energy beam.

So Godzilla waited. And when Orga had turned his back on the pile of rubble, Godzilla erupted from the debris with a loud roar, and immediately lumbered into a run; full speed towards Orga. Orga shot off a quick beam from his shoulder but without aiming, Godzilla easily dodged it. Without losing a step, Godzilla rushed Orga and slamming right into the beast, Godzilla wrapped his arms around Orga, and picking the monster up, Godzilla continued his charge. Carrying Orga the way he was, Godzilla couldn't see a thing in front of him. That's why he hoped he was headed for the skyscraper he'd seen before, and not the plant itself.

A sudden piercing pain almost caused Godzilla to drop Orga. He craned his neck as best he could, but unable to fully see what was going on, Godzilla could only assume that Orga had bitten him. The strange thing, Orga began sucking blood out like a vampire; his skin morphing under Godzilla's claws. The immediate weakness drooped Godzilla's shoulders and he wondered just how far off that building was.

The crash finally came as Godzilla released Orga not a moment too soon. The skyscraper collapsed in on itself, crushing Orga. Godzilla took this chance to hit the power plant and he quickly located a reactor, his mouth drooling in anticipation. Firmly gripping the reactor, Godzilla felt the almost forgotten sensation run through his body like goose bumps as he assimilated the radiation. It quickly emptied into his body and the crackling of his dorsal fins could be heard. But it wasn't enough. Didn't the plant have anymore? Digging around, Godzilla snatched up another one and allowed the goose bumps to pass over his body once more. Hearing Orga's movements, he knew he'd have to hurry, but the radiation energized him so much. He just couldn't let go. When finally the second reactor had emptied, Godzilla had had his fill. And with Orga free, he was ready to have some real fun.

Orga stumbled to feet as Godzilla prepared his assault. He felt his dorsal fins heating up; the crackling sparking and flaring blue light behind him. Orga didn't even make a move. The dumb beast just watched the spectacle as Godzilla felt the tingling in his throat. It was time. Godzilla released his atomic breath and the beam of blue death rocketed out of his mouth and into the face of Orga. The force of the blast alone ripped flesh off Orga's body and Godzilla heard his opponent's wailing. Preparing another blast, Godzilla shot his breath off for the second time; this time nailing Orga in the chest. The creature cried out again as Godzilla closed the distance between the two, sending off wave after unstoppable wave of atomic breath. And though Orga tried to fight back with his own beam, Godzilla merely tore apart the left shoulder with another blast. Orga released one final battle cry and Godzilla unleashed another round of atomic breath, this time sending the blue flame down Orga's throat. The alien creature lit up like an oil refinery in the summertime. Godzilla's blast was too much for Orga as his body blew apart in the massive explosion. With an energetic roar of victory, Godzilla celebrated his win (and the return of his atomic breath) with a quick fire blast across the city, igniting a ring of fire. The king was back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Makoto, Emiko, and Miki watched Godzilla release a few more victory roars. Emiko couldn't help but smile and cheer as the monster that her uncle had told her about for so many years was saving the world again. She glanced over to Miki who smiled from ear to ear. Even Makoto appeared happy about Godzilla's victory. For him, it was just like in the old days. Only one person seemed to be distressed about the whole situation; make that alien. Aoko wasn't sure what to think. And it was Emiko who first noticed. "What's wrong Aoko?"

Aoko attempted to cover up her worry, but failing she explained, "This will not make Kana happy. He will try more extreme methods now. Your monster is very powerful, but I'm afraid Kana will find his weakness and . . ."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Makoto said. Though he wasn't sure of Aoko, he did believe her story about Kana coming into power. _And even if she's an alien, we need all the help we can get. _"Do you know what Kana might do now?"

Aoko shook her head. "No. But I will go speak with him and find out. Please wait for me."

Before Aoko could leave, Emiko suddenly remembered something and asked, "What about Daisuke? Do you know where he might be?"

The confused look on Aoko's face said it all. Makoto said, "Um, there have been a number of disappearances. Our friend, Daisuke was one of them. Would you know anything about that?"

Aoko shook her head. "Sorry. But I don't." With that, Aoko pulled out a small transmitter and typed in series of codes. She truly hoped that this group of humans would be able to help her take out Kana. With the way that he has hurt her and her people, someone needed to step in. And according to the earth cosmos, that group of people would be the ones to go to. And this Godzilla, she wondered what Kana would think of him.

Within seconds after vanishing from Makoto's modest dwelling, Aoko reappeared back on the ship. A crewman walked up to her after noticing her in a hallway. "Lady Aoko, Kana requests your presence at the main deck."

Aoko bowed her head and said, "Thank you sir. I was just on my way there." And so she walked through the silver hallways, past rooms with all manner of flickering lights jumping out. Though the path she took to the main deck was a long one, she arrived there quicker that she wished to. The doors slid open with a click and Aoko stepped in. On a large monitor was Godzilla walking around, disposing of Japanese military. Another monitor tracked the different remains of Orga. Various star workers operated the different controls on the deck while Kana basked in his own power. Yet he looked agitated.

"You called for me," Aoko asked.

"Ah yes Aoko! I've been looking for you!" And Kana waltzed over to the girl and cast his hand out to the monitor with Godzilla as if he was on Wheel of Fortune. "What did you think of the show? Wasn't it great?"

"Orga lost," Aoko said, and not without a hint of guilty joy.

"Yes yes, he lost. Though really, what was Orga to us anyway?" When Aoko didn't answer, Kana laughed. "Well I know you're terribly worried about the success of my mission. So I wanted to give you a small confidence boost. After all, we're here to ensure the continuation of our race. It's very important I succeed."

"My father worked for the same thing. Peacefully." Aoko glanced around and noticed several men working at the lab monitors. Unusual, few experiments took place in the lab anymore. Then remembering what Kana had said, Aoko asked, "What confidence booster?"

"The monster those humans call Godzilla; he is powerful isn't he?" Kana moved around to where Aoko had been looking and continued, "He could jeopardize the mission. That's why our scientists have snatched up some of Orga's remains."

"But what good will that do you?"

From inside his coat, Kana pulled out a small vile of green liquid. He swung it mockingly in front of Aoko's face. Her lack of reaction pleased Kana and he said, "This is Godzilla's DNA. We'll make our own Godzilla, and dispose of that little pest."

"But why not just control him and the other monsters?"

"Minowa was smart," Kana said, and Aoko could clearly see how difficult it was for Kana to admit that. "That was the original plan but when Minowa handed over that technology; he made it so that no Kyndroid could operate it. But," and Kana smiled, "We still have the upper hand. Those humans can't control the monsters outside of Monster Island so we beat this Godzilla and the earth is ours."

"And if Godzilla beats this new monster," Aoko asked, wondering just how far ahead Kana had planned.

"Oh don't worry my dear, he won't." Kana flicked a finger through Aoko's hair but she turned away. Kana merely smiled and said, "But I do have something _special _if the occasion would arise." Then Kana turned on Aoko and said, "What about you? You've been avoiding me like the plague. You haven't been running off to the humans, have you?"

Aoko's voice faltered. Had Kana caught on? No, Kirin wouldn't allow it. Her most faithful servant, Kirin would pose as Aoko when she could not be around. "Check with the officers. I've been in my chambers. Now, if you'll excuse me." And without another word, Aoko left the deck, feeling Kana's dangerous gaze follow her out.

Aoko hurried to her chambers where a girl with her exact figure sat, combing hair. Aoko closed the door behind her and locked it. "Kirin, how are you here?"

Kirin stopped and bowed her head. "Master Aoko. I am fine here. But I do believe Kana suspects something."

Aoko dropped her shoulders and hugged the only Kyndroid who has stuck with her for so many years. Aoko felt a dangerous presence approaching. She feared it to be the monster Kana surely was creating, but something more powerful lurked behind that false creation; something more evil and powerful than Kana could ever control. "Kirin, I am sorry for putting you through this," Aoko said, "but I will need you to go on with this disguise for a little longer."

"Yes master."

"And Kirin, try to locate any prisoners that Kana may have."

Kirin pulled away and her dark skin reappeared with her long white hair falling in front of her blue eyes. "Master," she asked.

"I think Kana may be up to something."

* * *

Makoto held tightly onto Emiko. Her bright, hopeful smile that covered her face after the win against Orga had quickly vanished when the Japanese military broke out onto the scene and fired upon Godzilla. The slaughter that occurred afterwards had crushed Emiko's spirits. Unfortunately, Makoto's house had been close enough for the soldiers' cries of agony to reach their ears. And so Emiko sat, in utter silence. Makoto glanced over to Miki. She appeared equally distraught.

"Why would they do that to Godzilla," Emiko finally asked.

"Because he's still seen as a threat," Makoto explained, "Although, they've never stopped him before, they always continued their futile attacks."

"What do you think they'll do," Miki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe try to repair the collar that he had on. But I don't think they'll be able to. The electricity that passed through that thing, there's probably nothing left."

Emiko didn't know what to say. But her mind soon fell onto other matters. "Do think we've won? Godzilla did beat the aliens' monster."

"We'll see what Aoko says first. But I wouldn't count out these Kyndroids yet." Makoto was about to continue when a knock at the door interrupted him. With few people left in the city, Makoto wondered who would even know about him being here. And opening the door, his questions were quickly answered when he found General Shouta standing before him.

"Doctor Makoto. I thought you'd be here."

"What is this about?"

The general removed his hat and stepped inside. He greeted the two ladies and turned back to Makoto. "Prime Minister Keiji just received some bad news. It was a message from the Kyndroids. They didn't exactly like Godzilla's win over their monster. It seems as if any deals that may have been open, are now closed."

Makoto was speechless. He kind of half expected this, but having it confirmed, he didn't know what to say. "What are you going to do?" He finally managed to spit out.

"I don't know doctor. I was kind of hoping you'd have some kind of idea."

Makoto thought for a second and said, "Well, I guess we'll have to wait, see what they do." And with that, the subject dropped. And after a few brief pleasantries, the general left Makoto to his thoughts, and the two girls.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Godzilla stomped through another building as he wandered the city. He could smell radiation from miles away and after his fight with Orga, he needed a little replenishing. Why those pathetic humans had to get themselves involved afterwards he didn't know, but figured they owed him one. Something Godzilla never quite understood about the puny little race that always tried to destroy him. Whether he was just looking for food or destroying other monsters, the tiny insects always came after him. It kind of pissed Godzilla off a little and he certainly felt no regret when his tail plowed through some enormous structure, causing it to topple over.

But Godzilla felt great. Back on the island, all he saw was misery. He'd thought for sure that he was a goner, but then a couple of those humans helped him. Especially that one. Her presence in his mind somehow comforted Godzilla, like she'd accepted him. And with the floating disc hovering above Japan, Godzilla wondered if she'd survive the aliens or fall like so many others. He'd fought aliens countless times before and this certainly was no exception (assuming that's what was going on). Oh well, he'd just make due.

Arriving at the power plant Godzilla had sniffed out, he took great pleasure in knocking everything to rubble. Tiny squeaks floated into his ears as the ants ran for their lives. Godzilla spewed a few shots of his radioactive breath for effect and crushed the rest. Godzilla didn't know what come next, but he'd be ready. _Bring it on!_

* * *

Prime Minister Keiji had ordered an emergency meeting after hearing about Godzilla's latest attack. Keiji hoped that Godzilla would at least return to the water after the battle with Orga, but wasn't so lucky. And so he sat in a large meeting room, surrounded by officials from almost every department, listening to General Shouta as he explained the situation.

One man, whose name escaped Keiji's mind, sported a goatee and dark sunglasses. He exclaimed, "Right now our biggest threat is Godzilla. In his fifty plus years of rampaging through this country, he's caused millions in damage. I don't think Japan can take that again."

Soft murmurs of agreement nodded across the table. But another man, who was balding and had been attending these meetings for years, spoke with experience. "That may be so, but let's not forget those aliens . . . those Kyndroids. They sent one monster down to attack us. We got lucky. But what's to stop them from sending another? Let's keep this in perspective people."

"How many can they send," asked another member.

Goatee man shuffled his beard and said, "Well what about the other monsters on Monster Island? Why not remotely control them to kill Godzilla and these stupid aliens?"

General Shouta sorted through some papers and passed them around. "We're currently looking into that. Our top researchers are currently studying the mechanics involved with the devices. It looks like it could very well be possible. But we're going to need some time."

More muttering among the group. "What about the MechaGodzilla?"

General Shouta perked up at this. He always hated these discussions because everyone always pressured him and Keiji for results, when those were hard to come by when discussing Godzilla and any other monster. But the MechaGodzilla had been a miracle of science and had given this little community a spoonful of faith. "The MechaGodzilla is currently in repair on Monster Island. While not fully up to one hundred percent, we expect it to be there shortly."

"What negotiations with the Kyndroids? Is it too late for that?"

The question appeared out of nowhere but it caught everyone's attention. Prime Minister Keiji felt all eyes in the room on him. He clasped his hands together and made an effort to get eye contact from everyone in the room. Then calmly, Keiji explained, "The Kyndroids are not interested in peace by any means. Orga is proof of that. We need to figure out how to take action against them."

"What about the disappearances?" The goatee man spoke up again, pushing his thick glasses against his face.

Relieving the Prime Minister, General Shouta fielded the question. "We are taking every step possible to locate them. As you know, people have been vanishing worldwide, not just here in Japan. Could there be a connection with the Kyndroids? That is a strong possibility. But we can't say for sure."

The meeting continued on. The men pressed for answers and General Shouta with Prime Minister Keiji did their best to answer all the questions. The meeting was filled with investors, bankers, social representatives, and council members. Some were there to check on the welfare of the country and its people, while others were more concerned about their money. It was always the same.

* * *

The night fell quickly, blanketing Tokyo in darkness and sirens. Shadows passed through the windows as emergency cars passed by. The occasional tank or military jeep hummed in the distance. Makoto roamed through his house, unable to sleep. Several times into the night, men had stopped to check on anyone still in the area. And so Makoto walked in and out of each room, just to give himself something to do. He quietly peaked in on Emiko. She'd fallen into silence shortly after Godzilla's departure. Makoto blamed himself for part of Emiko's reaction. "All I did was glorify the monster battles, I never told you about the destruction."

Emiko turned in her sleep. Not wanting to wake her, Makoto gently closed the door and headed into the living room. Sitting back in his couch, Makoto wondered about what would happen next. He knew the military would be hot on Godzilla's trail and General Shouta probably has the MechaGodzilla repairs running 24-7. And then there was Aoko. The Kyndroid girl who supposedly wanted to help them. Everything seemed to spiral out of control.

"Can't sleep?"

The voice had surprised Makoto and his head shot up to find Miki taking a seat next to him. Relaxing a bit, Makoto said, "No. Too much going on. I mean, we got Godzilla back to where he needs to be, but now what? What do we do now? I know you have a special bond with Godzilla but . . . you can't control him per say."

Miki shook her head. "No. And I wouldn't want to either." And giving off a tired sigh, Miki said, "I don't think we have to do anything. Watch Godzilla and guide him if we need to. But that's about it."

Thinking over what Miki had just said, Makoto sighed. "Your right about Godzilla. We can't do much about him. But what about Aoko, that Kyndroid girl?"

Miki hesitated with her answer. But even when she had one, she didn't get the chance to speak. For two tiny little twins floated down onto the table from seemingly nowhere. Smiles covered their faces as they touched down on the table's oak finish. Together, they said, "You can trust Aoko." And the one on the left continued, "She is quite sincere."

"Oh, it's you," Miki said, surprised by their sudden appearance. "Where have you been?"

"We've been praying to Mothra."

"But Mothra is dead," Makoto said, momentarily forgetting Aoko.

"Yes," the right one said, "But her spirit is still among us." Then lefty spoke up, "Mothra's spirit is very strong."

"You said something about Aoko?"

"Oh yes. She desperately needs your help. We told her she could count on you."

"Well I guess that settles that," Makoto said, though he couldn't count himself relieved. "About Godzilla . . ."

Makoto's words trailed off as the fairies became quite excited at mention of the monster's name. "Yes! Yes! Thank you so much for what you have done! With Godzilla as strong as he is now, earth has a fighting chance." And then the fairies turned to face Miki, "And you share something special with him." Lefty continued, "Godzilla has resented humans for years. But you have shown him hope." Butting in, Righty finished, "He is very interested in you."

Miki felt strangely embarrassed that a monster would be interested in her. Of course, it certainly wasn't like _that. _At least, she hoped not. The fairies giggled at Miki's reaction and said together, "You are the first human to communicate with Godzilla on such a level. And you helped save his life. He trusts you." The words brought a tear to Miki's eyes. She'd spent so much just trying to understand Godzilla, and now that he's responding to her in such a way, Miki couldn't have imagined anything this wonderful.

The moment got cut short when a massive wind almost blew through the windows and the lights dimmed in and out. It caught everyone's immediate attention and strange noises could be heard from outside. When finally Makoto and Miki turned to the fairies, they looked worried. "We came here for another reason," they said. "We came to warn you. Something is coming." Righty explained, "The Kyndroids have done something terrible. They are sending their own Godzilla." Left inserted, "Created by their science. He is a terrible beast." Then together they said, "We came to warn you, but he is already here."

A shrill battle cry erupted from the depths of hell it seemed. Makoto heard Emiko stirring in the other room and though he wanted to check on her, he wanted to hear the fairies as well. "What should we do," Makoto asked.

Miki answered quickly, "Find Godzilla."

The fairies nodded. They said, "We'll pray for you. Mothra will hear us." And before they vanished into thin air, their voices echoed, "Never lose hope."

And when they were gone, Makoto got up. Miki looked up to him in confusion. "Get some rest Miki. We're going to see Keiji tomorrow." Miki nodded, and they both went off to their beds; the monster's cries ringing into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The drive to the Prime Minister's office had been a long one. Though they left first thing in the morning, Makoto wasn't sure whether or not he'd make it with the car. Thought the mysterious space monster was nowhere to be seen, strange stalactites protruded from the ground as they dripped into the sky. They were clear and rough, like some strange diamond or crystal. Many of these stalactites were taller than most buildings in the surrounding area. They also caused driving to be a royal pain. Makoto could only drive so far before debris or another one of those damn spikes blocked his path. _We probably should've left right after the fairies did. _But Emiko had needed the sleep; as did the rest of them. The only good part about the drive was that not one car was met the whole trip.

It was almost noon when Makoto stepped through Prime Minister Keiji's door. Miki and Emiko had gotten dropped off elsewhere to take care of other matters. "Prime Minister Keiji, we have to talk."

Keiji was seated at his desk when the two arrived. He hadn't taken his eyes off the large window. Those large crystals had caught his eye. "Have you noticed those things? They're drawing energy."

Confused, Makoto approached Keiji's desk. "Keiji, what is it?"

"I've been watching them for over three hours now. It's like they're making way for something . . . or someone." Makoto watched the alien formations for a few seconds, half expecting them to light up or release some kind of gas; anything to prove Keiji's point but nothing. Then, as if he'd forgotten all about the crystals, Keiji turned to Makoto and said, "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Makoto stood in a bit of stupor for minute and glancing at the crystals, he said, "Well Prime Minister, I think you're right. Something is coming. There were noises that we heard last night. Didn't you hear them? Like some kind of creature . . ."

"No. I didn't hear a thing. But when I woke up, those things were everywhere."

Makoto shoved his thoughts about the impossibility of that aside and said, "Well anyways, something big is coming. I think it's another monster. Now with the other monsters on Monster Island, are they working on the collars at all or what?"

"Last I heard they were trying to convert the controls into some kind of mobile unit. But I haven't heard back from anyone in a while. Say, where's Miki? And your niece Emiko?"

"They're searching for Godzilla. We're going to bring him back here." When the Prime Minister stood up in shock, Makoto eased him back into the chair and explained, "We need Godzilla to beat this monster. Your military does nothing. We may need the other monsters as well. The way things are going; Godzilla probably won't win this thing alone."

Keiji reclined in his chair and sighed. "Well how are we going to know? If they are sending down another monster, a stronger monster as you claim, then when does it end?"

Before the Prime Minister could ramble on for too long, Makoto inserted, "We have one of the Kyndroids on our side. She'll be able to help us."

* * *

The helicopter hovered over the water as Miki focused all her energy on locating Godzilla. She'd done this a million times over and it'd become as routine brushing her teeth. Though much of her telepathy had left her, Miki managed to hold on to at least this much of it. She blocked out all other noises until all was silent. Even the roaring engine of the chopper got placed on mute as Miki mentally searched the seas, hoping for a sign of Godzilla.

Emiko watched curiously. She'd heard a couple of times about people with such abilities but had never seen them used. When Miki stopped for a break, Emiko wasted no time in asking, "How do search for Godzilla?"

Miki smiled at the young girl. "You see, I concentrate really hard on the water until I can almost see what's inside it. Then, I use my mind to find the right emotions." Emiko was lost. "Emotions are easier to pick up compared to actual shapes. Kind of like . . . sonar I guess."

"And you can see Godzilla's emotions," Emiko asked, her face lit up like a child's. Even with everything that has happened, she still managed to retain her child-like charm.

"Yes. Godzilla's emotions have a very particular pattern. They're easy to identify." Then Miki thought of something which might entertain Emiko while they flew. "Say, would you like to know what's down there?" Emiko nodded happily at the idea. Miki closed her eyes and again focused on the water. She'd been asked to take Emiko along because Makoto hoped it would calm his niece down. While looking for Godzilla, Miki also pointed out other emotions that she picked up. "Seems like someone down there is looking for a snack. Probably a small fish from the size of his pattern." Miki could feel Emiko's face light up with delight. "And what's this? It's really squiggly. Must be an octopus or a jellyfish. She's playing with her kids." And Emiko chuckled at hearing this. Miki opened her eyes; glad to see the girl was enjoying herself. Then focusing on the water, Miki said automatically, "There's a whale too. But he seems sad; like he's lost something."

Emiko interrupted, "Like how we've lost Daisuke?"

Miki glanced at her and nodded, not knowing how else to respond. The awkward silence hovered over them for a minute or two when something hit Miki with the weight of bag of cement. Though no physical object existed as the culprit, Miki silenced Emiko's concerns and closing her eyes, she found it. The immense, gravitating pull of Godzilla's emotions; Miki always felt as if she were being sucked in whenever she'd locate Godzilla in this way. His anger and fear always blanketed the ocean in darkness. But this time, Miki felt something different amongst the blackness. She felt warmth; like a small ray of sunlight on a rainy day. Trust? Though the word was too strong to describe this new emotion, it was definitely along those lines. How could she tell? Miki didn't know. Opening her eyes, Miki relieved Emiko of her worry and said, "He's here."

"He is?" Emiko sounded worried.

"Right below us." And Miki shut her eyes, seeing the shape of Godzilla's emotions. They turned and suddenly Godzilla stared back at her. The alarming face pressed up against hers caused Miki to nearly jump out of her seat. "He saw me. I don't know how, but he responded to my telepathy." Emiko looked confused; truth was, she wasn't the only one. Miki turned to the pilot and said, "Radio back. I found him."

* * *

Heading for his car, Makoto worried. It didn't sound as if the Prime Minister had much control over what was going on. And he hadn't sound very enthusiastic about Aoko. But Makoto didn't blame him for that. Makoto himself had doubted the girl's intentions. "But that doesn't really change anything. The situation is still the same." And walking out to the car, Makoto noticed the huge alien space craft hovering above the city. They'd made Tokyo their home and the thing must have just arrived as it wasn't there when Makoto entered Keiji's office.

As Makoto approached his car, he heard a voice and stopped. "Thank the skies I found you." Makoto knew the voice. Turning around, he found Aoko. "Makoto, I must speak with you."

"What is it?"

Aoko fidgeted for a bit and then said, "Kana is sending another monster down. This one is much more powerful than Orga."

Still unsure of how to act around Aoko, Makoto said, "What do mean 'more powerful?'"

"Kana took DNA from Godzilla and used it to make his own monster."

Makoto thought for a second. "Is that why all these crystal things are here?"

Aoko nodded. "I don't know exactly, but it has something to do with Kana's new monster."

Makoto was about to ask something but got interrupted as the ground shivered under his feet. He grabbed Aoko, pulling her out of the way as a large chunk of wall smashed into the ground. He looked up to the building and wondered if Keiji had made it safely out of his room. A roar could be heard and the ground's shudders continued with more force each time. Footsteps. In the distance, Makoto could see a figure. It looked much like Godzilla, except two large crystals shot up out of his shoulders and his tail and dorsal fins were slightly different. His roar was that of a high pitch whine with base undertones. The monster's dorsal fins lit up and a red string like beam twirled out of his mouth, curling around buildings. Explosions and fires, the city once again, was under attack.

"So," Makoto said, "It's a SpaceGodzilla is it?"

"You could call it that?"

"Can it be beaten?"

Aoko turned away from Makoto, "I . . . I don't know." And together, Makoto and Aoko watched the monster tear through Tokyo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Emiko watched as Miki used her abilities to communicate with Godzilla, trying to calm him down. Ever since the initial contact, Miki had been worried that Godzilla's anger would interfere with their connection. So Emiko silently watched Miki as her fumbled around her shoulders; her earrings glowing. Emiko hadn't noticed those before but they glowed a bright gold and sometimes twirled on her ear. _I wonder how hard it is to use telepathy. _Emiko wondered.

An annoying beeping suddenly sounded from her pocket and Emiko quickly pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Emiko," Makoto's voice on the other end sounded heavy with worry. "Where are you?"

"Well, we're still in the chopper. Miki's found Godzilla. She's communicating with him now."

"Good. Tell Miki we need Godzilla back in Tokyo, now."

"I will," and Emiko hung up. When she glanced back over to Miki, she was still in communication with Godzilla. Emiko didn't quite know how to break it to Miki, but she had no choice. Gently grabbing Miki by the shoulder, she rubbed it and said, "Miki? Miki, I have something to tell you."

At first Miki didn't respond, but then she awoke with a start and said, "Sorry. What is it?"

"Makoto called. He said that we need to get Godzilla to Tokyo."

"Then there's another monster," Miki figured. Miki quickly connected with Godzilla and did her best to send a message of dire need. Luckily Godzilla responded just as fast and he'd soon surfaced. The sight was breathtaking. Water dripped off Godzilla as his upper half moved through the water as if he were walking. Turning to the pilot, Miki said, "Alright, back to Japan." And off they flew.

* * *

Still in the parking lot, Makoto had listened to Aoko speak of her home, her father, and of herself. With SpaceGodzilla in the background and hopefully Godzilla on the way, he didn't really have anywhere to go. His best bet was probably to stay right where he was and find shelter. It was simply too dangerous to go driving around the city with monsters running amok.

Aoko didn't seem to mind at all. She ignored the monster completely. Makoto couldn't help but wonder what life was like back on her planet. _To be so used to monsters . . . do they even live above ground? _Aoko stopped suddenly and froze in place. "W-What is it," Makoto asked.

"It's my holographic communicator. It must be Kirin," Aoko said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a disc no bigger than a DVD, she pressed a few buttons on it. A small blue light beam up from the disc about two feet and suddenly someone was standing on it; or at least, a projection of someone. And she looked exactly like Aoko. "Kirin, what is it?"

Kirin bowed and answered, "I have discovered something, Lady Aoko. Kana has been kidnapping humans from across the world. He is holding them here in our ship."

"What?"

"From the intelligence that I have gathered, Kana plans on keeping them for slaves after the world has been obliterated. But he won't hesitate to use them to trick the people of earth; as mind slaves."

"How many do they have," Makoto interrupted.

Kirin looked confused. _ Maybe she's never seen a human before. _Makoto figured. When Kirin glanced over to Aoko, she nodded and so Kirin answered. "I do not know. But it is past the thousands. He's already using a few on his ship as servants."

Aoko was silent for a time after hearing this. When she did finally speak, her voice was commanding and Makoto remembered that she was the daughter of the previous leader of the Kyndroids. "Kirin, I want you to stay hidden. I will be bringing Makoto (and she pointed to Makoto) along with me. He was the one those little fairies spoke of. The one who would help us. The one who would . . ."

But she never got a chance to finish her sentence as another voice echoed from the communicator. It sounded all too familiar. "Aoko, what's going on in here?" And then entered the figure of the one whom Makoto had only seen face to face once. Makoto stepped back on instinct as Kana glanced from Kirin back to Aoko and Makoto. "Ah, Aoko. In two places at once I see! You really are quite the magician." And Kana turned to the cowering Kirin and snapped his fingers. Her disguise fell from her face and from her clothes. Everything kind of melted away and she was left with rags for clothes as she started sobbing.

"Don't you touch her!" The sound of Aoko's voice could've gotten SpaceGodzilla's attention it was so loud.

But Kana only sneered at her through the communicator and said, "Such a shame Aoko. She was such a good worker. She'll have to be punished you know?" Aoko began to argue but Kana interrupted. "I should just leave you on that planet to rot. With my new monster attacking those feeble humans, I'll have victory within in the day."

"Kana, I'm going to . . ."

"But," and Kana pressed his face up to the other end of the communicator, causing it to take up all of the holographic space, "If you would want to save her, then by all means . . . come and get her." Laughing manically, Kana ended the transmission and the blue beam of light vanished into the disc.

"No," and when Aoko spoke, she sounded panicked. Makoto couldn't help but think that she looked more human now than ever before. Aoko didn't seem to know what to do. In-between tears, she said, "I have to help her. Kirin is all I have. I can't let that beast . . ."

And Makoto grabbed her and said, "Don't worry. It'll be alright. I'm coming with you, remember?" Aoko took comfort in this. Thought Makoto didn't know how helpful he would actually be. A human fending off dozens of aliens with futuristic weapons? What could he do? But it didn't matter. Makoto had wanted to help and this was the ticket. Maybe he could somehow stop the monsters from coming out of whatever alien ass that Kana was shooting them.

A roar of SpaceGodzilla's caught their attention for the first time. The sky lit up with powerful lighting. But it was different from the other storms of golden lightening. This lightening was purple and blue and it all struck one spot. Tokyo Tower. One of the tallest still-standing structures caught every bolt of lightning and transferred it over to SpaceGodzilla. "We have to stop him fast," Aoko said, with new determination. "That tower is being used like an antenna. SpaceGodzilla is drawing power from it. And those crystals . . . I wondered why Kana would send those down but they are just adding to his power."

Clouds darkened as each strike gave more and more power to the behemoth. It even looked as if SpaceGodzilla was growing. Makoto hoped Miki and Emiko had had luck bringing Godzilla. And then, almost on cue, a chopper flew in from the distance and right over Makoto and Aoko. Then in the distance, Godzilla's roar sounded an angry battle cry in the distance. The king returned.

Seeing his distorted reflection in before him, Godzilla readied himself for a tough battle. If this beast was half as strong as he looked, Godzilla would be in for a fight. Taking a couple thundering steps towards the SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla released a ferocious roar, warning the monster of the trouble he was about to face. SpaceGodzilla ignored it completely and shot back with an almost mocking cry, daring Godzilla to continue. Of course, Godzilla wasn't about to be intimated as he charged forward. He balled his fists and slapped them together as he quickened his pace.

But then something unexpected happened. Godzilla was hit by something from the side; something large, heavy, and pointed. The force threw him off balance and hurtling into the ground. Pain seared through his body. The thing had caught him right in the shoulder and exploded on impact. Of course that didn't ease the pain any. Clutching his shoulder, Godzilla hurried to his feet and whirled around to face his extra opponent. But no one. SpaceGodzilla stood laughing in a chain of roars. Now Godzilla had faced dozens of opponents, but none had ever gone completely invisible. Maybe the damn beast could go underground, like Megalon. Godzilla refocused his attention on SpaceGodzilla, keeping his ears open for any sign of his evasive friend. And so Godzilla continued his charge when he caught a glint of something in his opponent's eyes. Taking that as the cue, Godzilla turned to face other opponent but instead was smacked in the back of the head with another one of those crystal objects. He toppled face first into the dirt. That was enough. To hell with the close combat crap, if Godzilla couldn't fight one of the monsters, he'd just fight the other. Taking a huge breath, Godzilla warmed his dorsal fins, feeling heat building in his throat. Godzilla opened his mouth and felt the gush of warm, hot power leave him. With aim dead on, that space freak was about to be put in his place. But a crystallized honeycomb like shield appeared around the monster and Godzilla's atomic breath merely scattered around it.

The block mystified Godzilla as he returned to his feet. But his opponent only cackled and with a red glow on his back, SpaceGodzilla sent a twirling beam of red energy directly to Godzilla. The aim had been perfect and it blew Godzilla right back to the ground. It'd been some time since Godzilla had felt such a powerful attack. But he wasn't about to let that stop him. Godzilla managed to get to his feet and felt the burn from the attack, but he shook it off as the wound healed. Damn it felt good to be back. But with that shield, Godzilla had to figure out a way to get up close and personal with his new friend. He charged again and this time, three more of the crystals flew right at Godzilla. And that's when Godzilla realized it; there weren't two monsters, it was all SpaceGodzilla. Dodging the crystals, the things hurtled into some building far behind Godzilla and he again tried his atomic breath. And again the little shield wiped over SpaceGodzilla, deflecting the attack. SpaceGodzilla returned fire with his twirling red atomic breath. The hit again sent Godzilla stumbling into the ground.

Godzilla waited. He allowed himself to heal, but remained on the ground. He wondered what SpaceGodzilla would do if he stayed put. And sure enough, SpaceGodzilla hovered over to Godzilla. The giant alien landed next to Godzilla and released a long, victorious roar. That's when Godzilla made his move. He swung his tail as hard and as fast as he could. It collided with his opponent's knees. With SpaceGodzilla landing on his back, Godzilla made his move. Godzilla climbed up onto the monster and started beating with his fists. He wasn't about to let this monster have all the fun. Godzilla charged his atomic breath and he saw the dread in SpaceGodzilla's eyes. Releasing the hot sensation in his throat, Godzilla fired point blank at SpaceGodzilla's head and swiped it over his neck and chest. Just as Godzilla thought, SpaceGodzilla couldn't use the shield when this close. The beast roared in pain as Godzilla returned to beating and clawing at the monster. He wouldn't give that bastard a chance to heal.

But a couple crystals zoomed in from nowhere and struck Godzilla, causing him to topple over off of SpaceGodzilla. One of the crystals had just missed his eye while the others had assaulted his neck and shoulders. The piercing needle-like crystals burst as they hit, sending shards hurtling everywhere. He felt SpaceGodzilla's anger as the beast rose from the ground and suddenly a crackling noise and Godzilla was engulfed in red flame. SpaceGodzilla fired again with his atomic beam and dosed Godzilla. The red energy blinded Godzilla and though he tried to get back to his feet, the beam merely shoved him over again. When finally it had ended, Godzilla felt himself lift off the ground, but not because he was standing back up. Some sort of strange dust surrounded him and by what seemed to be his opponent's will, Godzilla flew into a nearby building causing the whole structure to collapse. Godzilla's joints cracked and creaked as he tried to get back up, but couldn't. And he could feel SpaceGodzilla barreling down on him. A sudden burst of energy and SpaceGodzilla went down. But not from Godzilla. He turned, searching for the source. And standing not far from the ocean shore stood MechaGodzilla.

* * *

Makoto stood in awe watching the battle. He had worried about Emiko and Miki at first. But their chopper had safely landed some distance away. And not to mention, Emiko had called him on his cell phone. Knowing that they were safe, Makoto could focus on Aoko. She was lost with the battle of SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla. And now with MechaGodzilla obviously fixed, Godzilla had a better chance at winning. _Though he wasn't doing half bad before. _Makoto wrapped an arm around Aoko, hoping to provide comfort. She just nodded, not taking her eyes off the battle.

* * *

MechaGodzilla approached SpaceGodzilla, firing energy beams, missiles, and lasers, everything it had. The distraction gave Godzilla enough time to recuperate and get back to his feet. And though he hated the machine for everything that it had done to him and because it was created by the humans to simply kill him, Godzilla sure appreciated its help. Joining the fray, Godzilla prepared his heat beam and sent it directly at SpaceGodzilla. Direct hit!

MechaGodzilla moved away from Godzilla and flanked to SpaceGodzilla's left. There MechaGodzilla fired his energy beams in rounds and switched off with missiles only when necessary. Godzilla understood the strategy and flanked to the right. SpaceGodzilla cleverly attempted to attack them both, but it must've been difficult for him to control both the crystals and his atomic beam. Godzilla easily sidestepped the crystals and the atomic beam only managed to graze MechaGodzilla.

Godzilla then watched for a moment as MechaGodzilla attacked. There was a precision to MechaGodzilla's aim that threw Godzilla off. What was he aiming for? And then Godzilla noticed. MechaGodzilla was going after the crystal-like shoulders of SpaceGodzilla. Deciding to do the same, Godzilla aimed his breath best he could and quickly fired his atomic breath at the crystallized shoulders. But with the shield, only some of the attacks got through. SpaceGodzilla had figured out what was going on and was trying to adjust his shielding for that. And that's when Godzilla noticed Tokyo Tower. It had been one his personal favorites to play with back in the day, but now it stood awkwardly behind SpaceGodzilla. Now, Godzilla hadn't noticed it before, but when SpaceGodzilla used his shield, the tower lit up. An idea sparking into Godzilla's mind, he approached SpaceGodzilla and hoped the Mecha would keep the thing busy. SpaceGodzilla noticed just as Godzilla was passing him. Giving the alien no time to react, Godzilla shoved him to the ground and began attacking the tower. At first, he was certain MechaGodzilla would get all pissy at him, but when SpaceGodzilla lost all interest in the robot and tried pulling Godzilla away from the tower, it seemed MechaGodzilla got the message. The tower had to go.

MechaGodzilla fired all weapons at it and though SpaceGodzilla shielded the thing, he couldn't stop all the attacks. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the base, causing the tower to sway. Fortunately MechaGodzilla kept SpaceGodzilla busy while Godzilla grabbed the tower and pulled on it. Not much was needed as the tower soon tipped over and began to fall. Godzilla dived out of the way as the large hunk of metal fell onto SpaceGodzilla. An explosion of sparks, fire, and smoke erupted from the collision and when all was clear, SpaceGodzilla had lost both crystals on his shoulders. He could hardly stand, and it wasn't even certain whether or not he knew where he was.

Godzilla nodded towards MechaGodzilla who maybe got the message. You never know with those dumb humans. Firing his atomic breath, MechaGodzilla soon joined in. Only a few shots and SpaceGodzilla screamed in agony as his body exploded amongst the energy. And when the smoke had finally settled, SpaceGodzilla was dead. They had won.

* * *

Makoto and Aoko watched the battle finish. Aoko looked worried. She covered her mouth and said, "Kana won't be happy about this."

Makoto caught Aoko's eye and firmly said, "Then let's go take care of this Kana." Aoko nodded, and pulling out a small remote, she pressed a button and they both disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kana watched the whole battle up until its conclusion when MechaGodzilla and Godzilla defeated his SpaceGodzilla. Switching off the monitor, Kana fumed. "Damn! That stupid Godzilla of theirs is causing me more trouble than I thought he would!" He paced back and forth, waving his hands in the air giving directions to some poor rookie. Then Kana glanced over to the corner where Kirin sat tied up, watching him. Aggravated by her stares, Kana stomped over to her and yelled, "And what are you looking at you stupid lowlife?"

Kirin ignored Kana's question and instead asked, "How much energy did you use on that monster with those crystals? Do we even have enough power to go back home?"

Kana threw his head back and laughed manically. The sudden outburst had captured the attention of every officer in the room and only Kirin paid it no attention. "Ah Kirin, your feeble little mind couldn't possibly understand my reason for doing things. But to keep it simple, we're not going back." And striding around the room, Kana spoke as if he were talking to everyone present, and not just Kirin. "You see, along with being judge, jury, and executioner; we're also playing the roles of settlers. There's enough fuel to get us here, and anything else is extra." Then approaching Kirin he said, "See, these humans are savages. And if it weren't for their . . . guard dog of a monster, we'd be happily sipping tea on our palace veranda, watching a bright orange glow."

Horrified, Kirin said, "You're mad."

Kana only laughed. "Yes, the cliché phrase that everyone uses when they can't think of anything else to retort."

And Kirin sighed as Kana rambled on and on about absolutely nothing. He'd spent a great deal of time watching human television and entertainment to better adjust to their times. Personally, Kirin was sure that Kana had fallen in love with it. _He'll probably keep people alive just to put something on those silly TV boxes. _And then Kirin remembered, "But with Godzilla in the way, you won't stand a chance. With him and that cyborg, we'll be destroyed in less time than it took us to get here."

Then Kana smiled gravely at Kirin; as if he could see right through her. Kana's eyes widened a bit and he said wryly, "It's not over yet. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"W-What," Kirin asked, a little taken aback by Kana's new attitude.

Kana just ignored Kirin and proceeded over to one of the control decks, and announced loud enough for all to hear, "Prepare to release King Ghidorah!"

"What?"

Buttons lit up and sirens buzzed across the walls as Kana approached his captive saying, "I didn't want to do this. I really wanted to keep some of the planet intact. But, Godzilla has forced my hand."

Kirin sat agape at the words. She'd remembered all those years ago what King Ghidorah had done to her home planet. Destroyed. Wiped off the map. And the beast had almost done the same to the Kyndroids had Minowa not stepped in. That's why Kirin served Aoko. Because of her father, Kirin was one of the few from her planet to survive the devastation caused by King Ghidorah's attacks. Shaking her head in horrid shock, Kirin said, "Don't do this. Please. The Ghidorah cannot be controlled. Do this, and your whole mission will have been for nothing."

"Don't worry Kirin. I've been preparing for this day for a long time. I know what I'm doing." And Kana walked over to a consol and pressed a button that activated the release of their most dangerous monster.

* * *

Makoto followed Aoko down one corridor and up another. Every so often, they'd hid behind a wall to avoid being seen as guards ran up and down the hallways. The trip onto the ship had been something else as well. It had felt like someone had pulled him off the ground and tossed him through an ice glacier. Not a fun experience. _Oh well, at least I'm alive. _Makoto thought as they hurried down a hallway with multiple lights flaring and windows showcasing the battles outside. "How far," Makoto asked.

"Not far, but we'll have to . . ." and Aoko stopped as a strange alarm roared throughout the ship. It could be heard down into the next hallway. The alarm sound kind of like an old telephone ringing, except at a much slower rate and deeper too. Makoto instantly thought they'd been discovered.

"Now what Aoko? They've spotted us!"

But Aoko was too preoccupied with the alarm. "That's not what it's for," she said and slowly moved to one of the windows. Baffled by this behavior, Makoto followed and glanced out as well. The sky had turned black and purple. Lightening began shooting out all around Godzilla. It was the same golden colored lightening that had freed Godzilla and had been spotted all over the world. Bolt after bolt struck the earth; many times one wouldn't wait for the other to finish. They just kept coming. Soon, an orb had formed off the ground; high enough that Godzilla had to crane his head just to see. Aoko took this time to say, "It's for King Ghidorah. The alarm goes off when he is out of captivity. But to think that Kana would actually . . ."

"What," Makoto asked, but no response. He ended up watching the orb change from gold to black as limbs slowly began to appear out of the sphere. A large explosion soon followed, sending shockwaves in all directions. The ship even shook from the force of the wave. But Makoto was finally able to see the monster. Three, long serpent like necks and bat wings twice the size of Makoto's house. The beast stomped forward with its forked tail dragging behind. Each head cried out in its own roar but with one mind the three reared back their heads and spouted the golden lightening out and into paths of Godzilla and MechaGodzilla. The lightening tore through the ground and split apart buildings as it crashed into its targets. MechaGodzilla sparked and flared, smoking oozing from the joints. Godzilla got hit worse as he stumbled backwards with the force of the attack. He flew for several hundred feet before hitting the ground. King Ghidorah mockingly roared and its heads twisted in laughter as it advanced on the two.

In retaliation, MechaGodzilla fired off some missiles and an energy beam from its mouth. King Ghidorah merely closed his wings, covering himself like a shield. And MechaGodzilla's attacks dispersed harmlessly over Ghidorah's wings. Godzilla stepped up next and angrily fired his atomic breath at the beast. Again King Ghidorah closed his wings and Godzilla's attack was rendered useless. When King Ghidorah pulled back his wings, he surprised both of his opponents with more three more blasts of his lightening beams.

Makoto and Aoko helplessly watched the two on one match. Only problem, the one seemed to outmatch the two. Aoko, not wasting a breath said, "We have to hurry. Kana is probably in the final stages of his plan. We have to hurry!"

Makoto nodded and they turned to run down a corridor but were met with laser fire. The two managed to stumble down behind a wall for cover. But the blasts prevented them from moving an inch.

* * *

Checking back on Emiko, Miki waited for the younger girl to catch up. They'd managed to land their chopper a fair distance away from the monsters. But Miki wanted a better spot to watch the fight. And the farther away from any surrounding buildings, the better. Fortunately, they'd found a small clearing where Emiko thought had been a park. The hill had been a little bit of a climb, but they'd made it.

"Do you think Godzilla will win," Emiko asked, worriedly watching the two monsters battle the three headed behemoth.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Miki said. "After all, it's two against one."

The girls watched as Godzilla charged the Ghidorah, slamming into him as MechaGodzilla fired its weapons from a distance. King Ghidorah was caught off guard but Godzilla's attack did not overturn the beast. Instead it played out as if Godzilla had run into a canyon wall. He bounced off the Ghidorah and almost fell over himself. But Godzilla found his footing and tried again. This time, King Ghidorah was ready and caught Godzilla with all three mouths. One head had grabbed him at the arm. Another at the waist, and the third had caught him at the neck. Godzilla felt their teeth digging into his skin. He wanted to attack but wasn't in a feasible position to do so. And King Ghidorah seemed to ignore MechaGodzilla's assault. Held high above Ghidorah, Godzilla felt his body move as Ghidorah flung him hard into the ground. The impact sent tremors throughout the city which even Miki and Emiko felt. Ghidorah jumped into the air with the help of his wings and landed his feet directly onto Godzilla's body. The pressure crushed Godzilla and it became difficult for him to breathe as the monster stomped over his chest and abdomen.

Miki and Emiko cried out for Godzilla as Ghidorah launched its golden lightening at MechaGodzilla, throwing the machine into the ground. Miki attempted to send some kind of message to Godzilla but she could not get through. That's when two little beings appeared before the girls. They stood not even a foot high and floated down to the ground on a large boulder. Miki and Emiko recognized them immediately as the fairies. The fairies took one look at the girls' pained expressions and together said, "Do not worry. We are here to help."

"What do mean," Emiko asked, glancing back to the battle where it appeared that Godzilla might be losing consciousness.

In unison they said, "We will ask Mothra's spirit for help." And the fairies prayed with the beautiful song that Miki had heard a dozen times. The music drifted up as the fairies prayer echoed through city.

Godzilla felt the new presence and somehow felt energized. Though more than anything he was annoyed that this monster was walking all over him; literally. Godzilla managed to shift under King Ghidorah's weight so that Godzilla had a clear shot of the monster above him. But with the constant pounding against his rib cage, Godzilla wondered if this would work. He charged his atomic breath as King Ghidorah happily jumped up and down. Godzilla gritted his teeth, trying to hold in the energy that felt ready to explode out of his body. The atomic breath continued to charge and Godzilla felt his whole body getting warm. Ghidorah, oblivious to what was below him was in for a nasty surprise. Godzilla released his breath straight into the air as Ghidorah jumped and was caught off guard. The powerful blast ripped up Ghidorah's legs, up his waist and stomach, and caught the middle head in its path. Ghidorah lurched back in pain, releasing sparks of lightening from its mouth. The shots fired harmlessly into the sky. Well almost harmlessly as Godzilla noticed small explosions from the alien spaceship had which caught a few odd bolts.

* * *

The firing ripped past the walls as the guards fired round after earsplitting round of lasers. They never seemed to stop and after Aoko had finished explaining the joys of her people's science, Makoto knew there'd have to be a miracle for them to get through; what with no need to reload those damn guns. But the ship suddenly shook violently as small explosions were heard in the distance. It almost caused Aoko to go flying out into the open if Makoto hadn't caught her. But whatever they were, those explosions were just what Makoto needed. The guards down the corridor were shaken off their feet as well. Knowing it'd be now or never, Makoto rushed them and grabbed one of a gun out of one of the dazed alien's hands. The thing looked big enough to be its own spaceship yet it weighed less than a feather.

One of the guards which Makoto had the gun aimed at laughed and said, "What makes you think you can operate our weapons? You think just because you got a little taste of our . . ."

And Makoto fired. The shot blasted a hole in the floor next to the man's head and Makoto glanced to the others along with Aoko who had caught up and grabbed a weapon as well. Makoto said to their new prisoners, "Alright, anyone else wanna question my ability to pull a trigger?" The other guards glanced at each other and pressed a button on their belts. They all vanished. "What was that?"

"Mini transporters," Aoko explained. "They're used to move about the ships. That's all the power they got."

Makoto cursed and said, "Well then, we better keep moving before a whole army decides to drop by." Aoko nodded and they continued.

Aoko led the way as they moved down several different hallways; each one more amazing than the next. One hallway felt like some type of aquarium as they passed under swirling water and strange fish that swam openly. No glass of any kind separated the water from the hallway yet it arched over just as if it'd been the ceiling. Another hallway was dark with sparkling specs spread across the walls and ceiling. It took Makoto a second to realize that it was one big map of space. But upon closer inspection, it wasn't just a map, it was space. "We're passing through the different research departments. The holding cells aren't too far ahead. We can check for your missing friend there."

Makoto nodded and they headed over. But upon arriving, nothing was found. But Kana did have prisoners; dozens of them. All human. The cells looked more like dog cages than prison cells. And four or five people were crammed into each one. They stunk terribly and Makoto rushed over to free them. "Stand back," he yelled.

"Not so fast," came a voice from behind.

Makoto turned around and in his excitement to rescue the prisoners; he had failed to notice a small group of Kyndroid guards had appeared, led by a very familiar person. "Daisuke? What are you doing?"

"Humans. Surrender or weapons and your wrists." Daisuke's voice almost sounded robotic. That's when Makoto noticed the collar around Daisuke's neck. It was much like the one that the monsters had worn on the island during the MFF fights. And then it clicked.

Makoto reluctantly dropped his weapon along with Aoko and the guards cuffed them and walked them away from the cell. The guards led them into a strange type of elevator and pushed several buttons. The thing began to whir and buzz. Makoto felt his body go numb and suddenly the doors opened again and the strange feelings were gone. Daisuke ushered them out onto some sort of control deck. Towards the front stood the alien behind it all, Kana. He watched them enter, beaming with pride.

"So, come for some afternoon tea, have we? Well you're just in time. The brew is fresh off the stove." And Kana bid Makoto and Aoko to look out the main screen where they saw the battle between King Ghidorah and Godzilla and MechaGodzilla. "And my, what a spicy flavor we have."

"Kana, you bastard," Aoko spat and then cursed him in her native language. Kana grimaced at the words she used but only resumed his triumphant pose.

"Such harsh words coming from a traitor of the Kyndroids. Why, you jeopardized the mission based off some made up revenge plot." Aoko was about to speak when Kana got real close to her and said, "I've known a long time about your little servant backstabbing me. Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

"Yes," Aoko said simply.

Kana scoffed and said, "Well we'll see. Watch as this earth's precious Godzilla is destroyed along with the humans' pathetic excuse for a robot." Then Kana turned to Makoto and said, "And you human. I haven't forgotten about you. My advanced mind control system should prove quite the weapon against any feeble resistance your brains could work up." And kana laughed manically as a large hover screen appeared and they got the best possible view of the battle as it happened.

* * *

Miki and Emiko watched the fairies pray almost as much as they watched the battle. For both little fairies had started to glow. A deep gold rose out of their bodies and sparkled into the air then up into the heavens. The song fluttered in about the same direction and Miki wondered if Godzilla could hear the tune playing. But Miki doubted it because Godzilla seemed far too consumed in his battle with the space monster.

Somehow, Godzilla had managed his way behind King Ghidorah and groped for its tail. King Ghidorah would've turned to face Godzilla but MechaGodzilla held his attention with alternating energy beams from its mouth and eyes. King Ghidorah spat lightening at the machine but MechaGodzilla easily dodged it. With Ghidorah's attention split between Godzilla and the Mecha, King Ghidorah couldn't fully concentrate on its aim because of different heads attempting different things.

But as MechaGodzilla continued his assault on King Ghidorah, some his attacks began slipping between the necks of Ghidorah. As Godzilla tried grabbing onto the tails, he was suddenly met with a vicious barrage of energy beams. Godzilla poked his head out to see what the hell was going on and found MechaGodzilla intently focused on King Ghidorah. At least, that's what Godzilla thought was the case. He hated robots because it was always hard to tell what they were looking at. Godzilla roared his anger and turned back to the tail which whipped around a min dust bowl right in Tokyo's backyard. Another hit from MechaGodzilla caused Godzilla to lose his balance and as he fell towards the ground, Ghidorah's tail came right up and shoved him aside like he was a useless train.

With Godzilla momentarily out of the way, King Ghidorah could finally focus its attention on MechaGodzilla. All three heads reared back and fired their shots of golden lightening and sent MechaGodzilla reeling. But Ghidorah wasn't finished. He flew over to MechaGodzilla and at that close of range; many of the cyborg's attacks were useless. King Ghidorah latched on to the MechaGodzilla with the two outer heads while the middle dove into its throat, tearing out wires and all sorts of mechanisms. Sparks flew and smoke drifted out. King Ghidorah sent one good shower of gold down the machine's throat and tossed MechaGodzilla aside like garbage. It did not move after that.

Godzilla prepared to attack but stopped when a small hum began to rise in the distance. It started out soft and even King Ghidorah ceased its incessant hollering over the victory against MechaGodzilla. Both monsters stood in a trance as a small golden glow sprouted from over in the distance and grew into the clouds. The words floated over the skies as if they were a part of it. King Ghidorah couldn't understand a word of the strange music, but Godzilla could. While he could only make out one word, it was one that he had known for a long time. And Godzilla recognized the voices as well. Two harmonizing female voices using one of the few words which Godzilla understood, Mothra. Godzilla remembered the winged beast well. It had died years ago on that dreadful island, along with several other monsters. But why would those two little girls be calling out to the creature?

The battle had completely stopped and even Kana in his spaceship glanced around as everything became covered in the gold sparkle. "What the hell is with that music?"

Miki and Emiko couldn't even see the fairies anymore. The glow had become so bright that that both fairies were lost in the light.

And off in the distance, a small fire grew in the evening sky. It didn't cover everything but radiated in power. Godzilla concentrated hard on it, trying to figure out what it was and he's sure King Ghidorah was doing the same. The fire grew in size but it took little time to figure out that the fire was getting closer and not actually growing. It flew like some of the jet planes that Godzilla had fought. Fast and dead-on aim. The fire took shape of something very familiar to Godzilla. Mothra. Though made of pure fire, it was definitely Mothra. And she sped past Godzilla, leaving a trail of smoke in her wake. She landed onto King Ghidorah and the second she touched him, everything for a two mile radius was covered in flame. The explosion shook everything and even Miki and Emiko felt the ground rumbling beneath them. When the smoke had finally cleared, Godzilla stood next to Ghidorah with only two heads and part of a wing. The middle head was gone and its wing burnt to a crisp.

"I thought Mothra was dead," Miki said, confused.

"Oh she is," the fairies sad sadly, "But her spirit is strong here. So we tried calling on her."

"Can she do it again," Emiko asked.

The fairies shook their heads. "After one has died, it takes a great deal of energy to come back to this world like that. It would be unthinkable for Mothra to do that again."

Emiko and Miki sighed as they turned their heads back to the fight.

Without the middle head, the Ghidorah seemed lost. It could attack Godzilla, but not with the strength that it had before. And so Godzilla took immediate advantage of this by running through the vanishing gold and latching onto King Ghidorah's heads. He managed to snatch both in one go. Using all his strength, Godzilla a lifted the Ghidorah off the ground and threw it several hundred feet into a building (how there were any left, Godzilla didn't know). The monster toppled over into it and just rolled over. Godzilla charged his atomic breath and let it rip. The blast struck just to the left of King Ghidorah but it got his attention. Ghidorah tried getting back up but couldn't manage; like its missing head was for balance or something. Taking advantage of this, Godzilla released another powerful blast which hit Ghidorah dead on, knocking him onto his feet. Godzilla fired again and Ghidorah went up in flame again. The explosion rocked Tokyo almost as much as Mothra's. When the fire had cleared away this time, King Ghidorah was gone.

* * *

Miki and Emiko happily cheered at the victory. Godzilla had somehow managed to pull through. Though it would not have been possible without the help of MechaGodzilla and Mothra. A sound interrupted their celebration as Miki and Emiko glanced into the air. A rescue chopper had somehow located them and was about in place to pick them up.

"What about that," Emiko asked, pointing to the spaceship. "We haven't won till that's gone right?"

Miki nodded, "Yeah. Now get on. We don't wanna be stuck here." And so she helped Emiko board the chopper and Miki followed suit.

* * *

Makoto smiled proudly in his bindings as he watched Godzilla triumphantly walk about the city. Aoko didn't even mind the binds that held her either. The creature that had caused so much destruction was finally gone. And seeing the disgust in Kana's eyes, Aoko taunted, "Face it Kana. You'll never get this planet. With Godzilla and those other creatures, you might as well just give up."

And the ship shook violently. Godzilla had apparently noticed the spaceship and had decided it was the cause of all this. Makoto and Aoko rolled around the floor as Godzilla struck the ship with a blast of radioactive fire. Even Kana struggled to stay on his feet as the ship groaned under the pressure.

"You haven't won yet!" Kana rushed over to a control deck and buckled himself in. His face had lost all sanity as he shouted, "You think you're hot stuff because you beat King Ghidorah! It took two other monsters to help you take out that beast . . . Well; let's see you do that again." And Kana typed in a bunch of keys at the consol he sat at. Lights blurred and alarms sounded. Aoko became worried. She'd never heard many of those alarms before. Some were familiar, like the one announcing the release of a monster; but other noises were more alien to her than Makoto.

Makoto and Aoko watched through the main screen as a bright light beamed down in front of Godzilla. When it had dissolved, there stood King Ghidorah again; perfectly healthy. Godzilla roared in surprise but two more beams shot down on either side of Godzilla. And when the lights had disappeared into the heavens, Godzilla found two more King Ghidorahs staring back at him. A total of nine heads growled and mocked Godzilla as he looked from one to the next. Surrounded, Godzilla glanced over to MechaGodzilla for help. The robot was out cold. Godzilla was on his own.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"How," Makoto asked in disbelief. "How can you do such a thing?"

Kana laughed manically and said, "Well its simple science my dear captive. Of course your little brain would never be able to handle the complexities of copying cells and multiplying DNA. Your puny little brains would just explode."

Aoko broke in, "Kana! You're mad! Even if you win this fight, with this many Ghidorahs, we won't have anything. They'll destroy this planet, and any others that we could use! What if they attacked home?" Kana only laughed again and Aoko didn't bother listening to his explanation. Her thoughts soon drifted over Kirin whom she hadn't seen since boarding the ship with Makoto. She'd ask Kana, but knew better. Instead, Aoko focused her attention on her wrists. _If I could just get free . . . _It'd take some time, but if they had any hope of succeeding, she had to get her and Makoto free.

* * *

Godzilla charged the King Ghidorah on his right, but before he could tackle the beast, the two others fired their lightening at him. Striking Godzilla hard from two other sides, he flew back as the one he'd attempted to charge fired its own set of lightening. Well at least now, Godzilla had the three monsters in front of him. Godzilla charged his atomic breath and swiped it along the three monsters. He'd caught them off guard and managed to hit each one. But then what? Godzilla couldn't just deplete all his energy shooting off his radioactive breath. The three monsters stumbled back but did not fall. Throw rocks? Godzilla had done it in the past. He threw that idea away and opted for close combat. While the monsters were still dazed, Godzilla charged the one on his far right and tackled it. The thing went down and Godzilla being on top, he hammered his fists into Ghidorah's chest and took a few swings at the heads while he was at it.

The barrage of fists didn't last long as one of the other Ghidorah's picked Godzilla up off the one he was on and throwing him into the air; the third blasted him out of the sky. Godzilla crashed into the ground, all his muscles aching from the fall. Godzilla tried to get back up but was merely kicked back down and soon one of the Ghidorah's was jumping up and down on him. The pain seared his body as the other two took turns blasting away at his chest and his head. Sparks flew from his body and Godzilla even felt a little blood leak out. His body couldn't heal fast enough for what the three Ghidorahs were doing to him.

* * *

Aoko felt the small click of her cuffs falling off. She'd managed to free herself but she needed the perfect time to make her move. Kana was too busy with watching the fight and cheering on the three Ghidorahs to notice her. A couple of armed guards patrolled the room but they'd be no problem. The problem was the human with the collar which Makoto called Daisuke. He stood the closest and if she moved at the wrong time, he'd shoot her. And if she wasn't careful, Aoko would accidently kill him and from the sounds of it, he was important to Makoto. If he would just turn around for a second, she could get him.

"That's how you do it! Squash that Godzilla like a bug!" Kana hollered after the screen and to Aoko's surprise, Daisuke turned to check the screen out as well.

With the man's back turned, Aoko made her move. She jumped up, ripped the collar off Daisuke and snatched the gun from his hands. Then kicking him aside, she cleared her line of fire and quickly neutralized the other guards before they could be a threat. And taking careful aim, Aoko shot out the security switchboard. Locking the door to the gate, she focused her aim on Kana who appeared quite amused with the situation. "Bravo Aoko. Bravo."

Aoko aimed the gun at Kana, deeply tempted to blow him away on the spot. But she needed him. "So what are you going to do now Aoko? Kill me? Go ahead. Earth will still be invaded. The Ghidorahs will still kill Godzilla. Your futile little McClain stunt won't solve anything."

"Shut up," Aoko shouted. And carefully freeing Makoto, she demanded, "Call off the Ghidorahs."

"But they aren't wearing collars. Or haven't you noticed that?" Kana chuckled at Aoko's look of horror. "I can't call them back. After they kill Godzilla, they will scour this planet, destroying everything in their way. Then the Kyndroids can have what's left. It won't be exactly according to plan . . . but close enough."

"No," Aoko said, "that can't be." She lowered her gun in shock. She didn't know what to do.

"Chance," Kana said as he whipped out a small gun from his side and shot Aoko. The blast ripped through her shoulder and sent her flying. And aiming the gun at Makoto, Kana said, "I never liked you humans. You get into everything, like cockroaches."

Makoto froze in place and just waited for the shot but it never came. Instead a blast hit Kana and threw him into the control panel behind him. He was dead before he hit the console. Makoto looked around and found Daisuke, holding one of the alien weapons, breathing heavily.

* * *

Godzilla had somehow squirmed his way out from underneath the feet of those Ghidorahs but his position hadn't changed much. His body ached, he could hardly stand, and it hurt to use his atomic breath. He needed the radiation to heal. Godzilla glanced up and saw one of the Ghidorahs coming at him. Where the other two were, he had no idea. Bracing himself, Godzilla was surprised when the Ghidorah whipped around and struck Godzilla in the head with its tail. The crack was that of a baseball bat as Godzilla flew over. He saw the other two landing on either side of him and he heard the third land nearby. All three released their lightening beams onto Godzilla. The nine heads vaporized the ground with the attack and Godzilla felt his body catching fire. He couldn't withstand the pain and knew if this continued much longer, he'd be dead. Godzilla tried to swing his tail but the Ghidorahs easily dodged the attack.

And suddenly Godzilla felt something in the back of his mind. A warm presence that calmed his nerves and calmed his fears. It allowed him to relax despite the pain he felt. A message of some sort and Godzilla vaguely remembered the girl who he had made the connection with. Funny, he could almost see her smile. Something of hope transmitted into his body and he almost could hear her say, "Don't give up. We're coming."

Before Godzilla could even understand what she meant, he saw a heavily equipped chopper fly overhead. It looked more like a passenger plane that some of the monsters would throw around for fun. But this chopper had four sets of blades to hold it in the sky and somehow Godzilla just knew Miki was aboard that thing. At first Godzilla thought it might start firing upon the Ghidorahs but it just flew overhead and soon a bunch of other noises could be heard. They sounded like thunder and the ground even shook from their intensity. So great was it that the Ghidorahs even stopped their assault and looked around. Godzilla unable to stand managed a side glance and saw something.

And Godzilla recognized all of them. Both Rodans flew. Gigan charged. Titanosaurus and even Anguirus ran alongside the rest. Their collars still on, they quaked the ground with their stampede and both Rodans got to Godzilla first, carrying off one of the Ghidorahs. Gigan reached one next and swung his bladed arm at another, chopping off a head. Titanosaurus took the third with Anguirus and they soon had it on the ground.

At seeing this, Godzilla refused to let himself stay on the ground and somehow found the strength to stand. But Godzilla tried to think of where to help. The two Rodans pecked at Ghidorah that they had carried off and though the thing shot lightening out, the Rodans just hovered between the bolts. They had already pecked out the eyes of two of the heads and worked on the third.

Titanosaurus held fast to his Ghidorah as Anguirus flew at the thing curled up into a ball, running the spikes up and down its front. Titanosaurus held the Ghidorah by one wing and with the other arm, held the heads. Ghidorah could do little to stop them.

Gigan showed a little difficulty with his Ghidorah and so Godzilla went to help. Godzilla found the strength and he blasted away part of the Ghidorah's back with his atomic breath and the Ghidorah turned to him. Gigan ran up behind the Ghidorah and used its buzz saw. The remaining heads cried out in pain as Gigan decapitated them. The body fell to the ground and Godzilla and Gigan split up to help the others. Godzilla hurried over to Titanosaurus and Anguirus while Gigan moved towards the Rodans.

In little time, Gigan had dismembered another Ghidorah and so he and the Rodans hurried over and helped Godzilla, Anguirus, and Titanosaurus finish off the final Ghidorah.

* * *

With Kana dead, Aoko hurried over to the ship's central controls and typed into a computer. The other workers there didn't have any guns so they surrendered right away. "With Kana dead, it shouldn't be too hard to convince the others to leave." She typed in as fast as she could.

Makoto and Daisuke hurried over. "What about the prisoners? Can you free them?"

"Yes, I can do that." Aoko turned another monitor to her and to the surprise of Makoto and Daisuke, another set of arms sprouted out of Aoko's body. She worked both computers at once when another set of eyes poked out above original set. She must've noticed the confusion of the humans beside her and she said, "I was only using this body to communicate with you. It I would've shown my true form on earth, I'd probably be dead."

"Fair enough," Makoto said. "What about the others?"

"I don't know. Probably under Kana's command. Maybe he likes the human look better. He always was a strange one." A few more types of the keyboard, well one of them, and Aoko was done with one of the computers. "There. I've released the prisoners and they've been transported back to Japan. I'll see that the other ships do the same. Now you must go."

And before Makoto could even say thank you, Aoko turned to him and said, "It was good to meet you. Maybe one day, the Kyndroids will come back in peace. But you will not be alive for that day. Wounds take time to heal."

"What about you?"

Aoko hesitated and said, "Do not worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Then without waiting for an answer, Aoko typed in some more codes and suddenly Makoto and Daisuke found themselves on the ground again. A safe distance away from the monsters, they glanced up and saw the spaceship leaving. Makoto instinctively waved goodbye, not knowing or caring if Aoko could see him or not.

Makoto turned to Daisuke and said, "How are you? What happened up there?"

Daisuke scratched his head and said, "I don't know. I was on my way to my assignment when . . . all I can remember is blackness. But . . . it almost felt like a dream but I remember seeing Godzilla fight something . . . like his twin but different . . . and I felt as though I wanted him to win . . ."

Makoto slapped Daisuke on the back and said, "Well don't worry about it. It's over now." And looking over to the monsters, he saw the chopper leading all the collared monsters away, leaving Godzilla to stand alone in the rubble.

"Are Miki and Emiko alright," Daisuke asked.

Seeing the chopper, Makoto said, "Yeah, they're fine."

* * *

With all the equipment hooked up to Miki, it looked to Emiko as if Miki was on life support. How she could possibly control all those monsters, she didn't know, but was glad that she could be there for Miki. Turning to General Shouta, Emiko asked, "What's going to happen to all the monsters?"

General Shouta thought for a second and said, "They're going back to Monster Island. We're going to study them, like your uncle wanted . . . As for Godzilla; I think we'll just let him go." And with that, they flew off, returning the monsters to their island and Godzilla glanced from the wrecked MechaGodzilla to the bodies of the Ghidorahs and eventually left Japan to rest in the ocean. And with that, Makoto never again saw Aoko or the Kyndroids again.

THE END

* * *

Well that's it. This ends the story. I hope things didn't sound too rushed, but I wanted to give you guys an ending. So hopefully you enjoyed the story or at least the fights Godzilla had. Thank you very much for reading and if you feel like speaking your mind, then go ahead and review.


End file.
